Pokemon World Our World Crossover
by Yami Marik 01
Summary: This is it the adventure begins. Will the combined strength of Ash's gang and a few people from our world be enough to stop both worlds from certain doom? Read and find out. There will be a little romance but not much this is more adventure.
1. Where it all began

**This is it the adventure of survival begins. I'm sorry for this but this chapter doesn't have the people who wanted to be in here but I promise everyone will be in the next chapter. This chapter is more of an opening to the story. Anyway, enjoy and good luck.**

There are two worlds in the universe or two dimensions in the universe. Our world and the Pokémon world they were both very different in continents and creatures. Pokémon world had creatures called Pokémon while our world had normal animals like dogs and cats. The Pokémon world had different regions Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh are some of them. Our world has America, Australia, Germany and many others. No one believes in each other's worlds. People from our world don't believe that there is a Pokémon world and the humans in the Pokémon world don't believe in our world. But few people were about to discover that there is another world besides there's.

There is a gang with 4members; Ash, Brock, Misty and May. They were just about to finish travelling the Hoenn region. Everyone was calm from both worlds until suddenly both of their worlds started to shake violently. Thunder clouds appeared and everything was acting weird like TVs and radios were going berserk due to the frequency of the events. No one knew what was going on all they did was run. Then a few people from our world were sucked in some void and were sent to a place they have never seen or believed in before.

**Ohh what is happening? You will find out in the next chapter. I know this chappie was short but I tried to make it as interesting as possible and just introducing things. The next part is also an introduction of the plot and all main characters. I will update soon.**


	2. Collision Course!

**Okay all characters will be introduced and will stay into this story until the final chapter, please forgive me if in a few chapters your lines aren't big because there are heaps of characters. Also this chapter explains everything. Enjoy!**

The few people that were sucked into the void were travelling to another world and they didn't even know it pretty much everyone was screaming. At last they stopped and landed on hard ground which made their butts a bit sore. They looked around and couldn't figure where they were. There were five kids around the age of 13/14 they didn't know each other but they were too distracted by the new world that they don't even bother wondering. Each person checked themselves. They all looked like a cartoon character. This new world was also shaking violently, everyone was wondering what was happening. Then they notice very familiar faces it was Ash Ketchum, Misty Waterflower, May Maple and Brock. They all realized where they were; they are in the Pokémon world. Usually they would be excited but the events that were taking place made them very worried.

Ash and the gang soon caught up to a group with confusion in their eyes. Then the shaking stopped for a moment yet a new thing was happening. The sky became a massive storm with lightning bolts coming down and hitting objects like rocks. The lightning was so powerful that it blasted the rocks to dust. The lightning stopped, suddenly a white light appeared and a mysterious woman appeared.

"Hi I'm Sevana nice to meet you al" Sevana greeted.

"Hi there, I don't really think this is a time to be happy" Ash said.

"I bet you are all wondering what is happening and who I really am" Sevana told them, with everyone nodding.

"Well as you all know I'm Sevana, a guardian of the two worlds" Sevana said.

"Two worlds?" Misty said confused.

"That's right, Ash, Misty, May and Brock, you four are from this world which I call the Pokémon world while the others are from Earth but a different dimension" Sevana explained.

Ash and the gang were all shocked yet excited to meet people from another dimension.

"I can see you are all stunned and you are probably wondering how you all got here, well this is the problem, for some reason the barrier that separated these two worlds has been broken and now the two worlds are on a collision course with each other" Sevana said. Everyone was super shocked and couldn't even speak, each one of them were shaking.

"I am still not sure how it happened but if we don't fix this problem both worlds will collide and will be obliterated" Sevana said.

"Well how do we fix it" May asked. Everyone gulped because they all knew that fixing it would probably be a suicide mission.

"Well there are two orbs, one in each world, to gain access to the place where you can fix all this you will need to collect both then shot the energy blast that is contained in each at the orbs that should open a portal which will get you to that place, I call it the Domain Realm. Once you get there, there will be a sphere between two cylinder stones; it should be floating due to the energy inside it. Once you have obtained that sphere which I call Powerhouse, throw it in the middle of the two worlds which you will be able to see then that should separate them again" Sevana explained.

"That is a lot of stuff to do and it could be dangerous, I just have two more questions, Here are the orbs located and why were we chosen to fix this problem you are the guardian aren't you?" Brock asked.

"Well the orb in the Pokémon World which is where you are now is located on the top of Mt Coronet in the Sinnoh region and the other worlds orb is in King Tut's pyramid in Egypt. It should be just above his mummified body and although I'm a guardian, you wouldn't believe this but in a prophecy I read you are all chosen ones to do this so I know you can all do it I believe in you all" Sevana said.

Everyone understood everything, Sevana then waved good bye and disappeared. Ash then turned around;

"Well I guess we should all introduce ourselves" Ash suggested.

"Hi everyone my name is Kelli" Kelli said.

_Name: Kelli_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: 14_

_Description: Light brown hair with blonde highlights, blue eyes, average weight and build. She wears dark blue jeans, a green t shirt, brown sneakers and a green back pack._

"Hey, my name is Michael" I said.

_Name: Michael_

_Gender: Male_

_Age: 14_

_Description: Messy dark brown hair, brown eyes, average weight and build. Wears dark blue jeans, black t shirt with a red jacket over that, blue and silver runners, red cap with a white pokeball logo and a green back pack with a black curve line with a red dot in it._

"Yo, I'm Storm" Storm introduced himself.

_Name: Storm_

_Gender: Male_

_Age: 14_

_Description: Black hair, hazel eyes, average weight and a strong build. Wears brown pants, black long sleeve shirt with a lightning shape on it, silver runners and an orange back pack._

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Tanner" Tanner said.

_Name: Tanner_

_Gender: Male_

_Age: 14_

_Description: Spiky black hair, brown eyes, average weight and built. Wears greyish blue jeans, purple top, dark blue sneakers and a yellow pack._

"I'm Jessica" Jessica said.

_Name: Jessica_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: 13_

_Description: Long red hair and green eyes. Wears greenish brown cargo pants, yellow shirt, black sneakers and a red backpack._

"Hi I'm…" but before Ash could finish;

"We all know you you all are" Tanner said.

"Really?" Misty asked.

"Yeah in our world you guys are a show called Pokémon it is so awesome and I can't believe I'm actually meeting you guys face to face" Storm told Ash and the gang.

Ash and the gang were really surprised but decided not to comment on the matter they had more important things to do. Everyone that came from our world was so excited to meet the main characters of Pokémon; they asked them heaps of questions.

"Everyone don't you think we should get moving, the worlds might collide soon" Jessica told them.

"You're right, I say we go to Mt Coronet first" I said.

Everyone agreed and we all headed towards the Sinnoh region to collect the first orb.

"This is going to be one heck of an adventure" Kelli said.

**There you go the plot and all characters this is going to be one long story so I hope you like it. There will be heaps of obstacles along the way. I sure hope we can do it. I will update soon.**


	3. Team Rocket Blasts off AGAIN!

**Only one person is reviewing? That is strange considering 4 other people are in this story. One of them has reviewed by private messaging which is Pokeshipper247 so there are three people who aren't looking at this story. Oh well they might be busy. Team Rocket has a abig part in this chapter.**

"So where are we anyway?" Storm asked.

"That's a good question" Jessica complemented.

"Well we are almost at Wave Town there should me a ferry that will take us to the Sinnoh region" Brock answered.

"Alright we should be in Sinnoh by tomorrow night" Ash cheered.

Everyone was on their way to Wave and they didn't realize that Team Rocket was watching their every step.

"So Jesse what do you think we should do to grab Pikachu because now there is a whole pack of twerps?" James asked.

"I have already planned what to do to capture Pikachu, he will wait till they get to Wave Town then we will…" Jesse said.

"Use our secret weapon" Meowth said with a grin.

The gang decided to take a break and have lunch then continue walking. Brock cooked the lunch and everyone loved it. Jessica the noticed a Ralts in the bushes, she loved it so much that she decided to catch it but she noticed she doesn't have any pokeballs or a Pokémon to use to battle Ralts. Jessica asked Ash for a pokeball and if she could also borrow a Pokémon. Ash was happy to lend her those things. Jessica went to go battle Ralts, she summoned Ash's Grovyle. Ralts was also ready to battle.

"Go Grovyle use quick attack" Jessica yelled.

Grovyle used quick attack but Ralts dodged it using teleport then Ralts used confusion to lift Grovyle and threw him into a tree. Everyone was watching the battle. Jessica told Grovyle to use bullet seed but Ralts dodged it again. But this time Grovyle attacked with a powerful leaf blade attack which knocked out Ralts. Jessica then threw a pokeball at Ralts. The pokeball shook a few times, and then it stopped. Jessica caught a Ralts. Everyone was happy for her. Jessica thanked Ash for letting her borrow his stuff, Ash replied with a no problem. The gang continued walking to Wave Town. I was talking to May very often I had a big crush on her and it was turning into love but I felt it wasn't time to tell her so I just acted normal.

"Are we almost there yet?" Kelli asked.

"Hey I see a town up ahead" Tanner replied.

"It's Wave Town!" May cheered.

Everyone ran towards the quiet beach town. When we got there we noticed they had a Pokémon centre so we went straight there, Ash and Jessica gave their Pokémon to Nurse Joy so she could look after them.

"Excuse me Nurse Joy I was wondering when does a ferry leave to the Sinnoh region?" Misty asked.

"Tomorrow at 1:00 pm" Nurse Joy answered.

"Thanks" Misty replied.

Misty told everyone when the ferry leaves, so we all decided to spend some time at the beach. We all went to a store nearby and bought everything we needed. New bathers, pokeballs, pajamas, sleeping bags, tents and some rope just in case. After that we got dressed into our bathers and decided to go for a swim. The water was nice and cool. The day was pretty hot; actually scorching hot everyone was sweating all day. We all agreed that it must be an effect for the collision course. Although we all knew we couldn't do anything until the ferry came. So we said that we will try to relax before the big action begins.

Kelli and Storm were enjoying splashing each other while I carried May on my back and Ash carried Misty on his back and we played water fight. May and I won, I could see a connection between Ash and Misty. It was evening and we all decided to go back to the Pokémon centre. It was still extremely hot; we grabbed all of our towels until a giant robot appeared in front of us. It had jet boosters, a laser gun, a net gun and a very flexible mechanical design. It was none other than Team Rocket. The used the net gun and captured Pikachu, Ash told Pikachu to use thunderbolt but the net was electricity proof.

Everyone was trying to get their pokeballs but then they remembered Nurse Joy has them so Ash jumped onto the robot. Tanner did the same to help Ash, Team Rocket used a laser gun to get the rest of us away from the robot then they tried to blast Ash and Tanner but missed and accidently shot themselves which did severe damage to the robot causing the robot to fall, Ash managed to get to the capture chamber and released Pikachu. Team Rocket came out of their robot;

"You meddling twerps destroyed our robot" Meowth yelled.

"What do you mean you destroyed your own robot" Kelli said back.

"Uh I know but it is still you fault" said Jesse.

"You're an idiot I said. This made Storm giggle.

Although this made Jesse, James and Meowth very angry. They sent out their Pokémon, Seviper and Cacnea. Ash told Pikachu to use a thunderbolt which sent them blasting off again. We all were cheery until it started to pour really hard we all grabbed our things and ran to the Pokémon centre. When we got there we decided to just chat and get ready for bed.

"Whoa guys look outside" said Tanner.

Everyone looked out the window and saw it started to snow;

"What's happening? This is ridiculous with all these things happening" Storm said.

"Yeah and I have a feeling it is going to get a whole lot worse" Brock told everyone.

"I agree right now it is messing with the weather but what happens when it starts to mess with the physical land" I said.

We all started to get nervous since the snow turned into a blizzard and the actual windows were frozen in a few seconds. We all moved to separate rooms; I shared with Tanner and Strom, while the girls slept in the room next door with Ash and Brock after that. Ash and Misty were just talking in the girl's room;

"This is getting intense hey Misty" Ash said.

"Yeah but the snow is gorgeous like you" Misty said not realizing what she just said. Ash looked at Misty surprised but then his face turned to a smile;

"Are you saying you like me Mist?" Ash asked.

Misty blushed because her nickname Mist is only said by Ash her love.

"I guess the secret is out" Misty confessed sweat dropping.

"It's ok Misty I also like you" Ash said blushing.

"I love you Ash" Misty shouted.

"I love you too Mist" Ash also shouted then they shared a warm kiss. They were both lost in their own dream world.

Later that night, Ash and Misty told us the news and everyone was happy for them. Then we all decided to go to bed. We all went to our beds and fell asleep, although we didn't know that the sea water was getting frozen.

**Ash and Misty's love is confessed! But the sea water is freezing how can we get to Sinnoh? What worse events will happen due to this collision course? You will find out soon. I will update soon.**


	4. Power of the Ice

**How can we get to Sinnoh? There must be a way. This chapter is all about getting to Sinnoh and trust me it is a blast.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and I didn't own it in the previous chapters**

We all woke up pretty early so we could get to Sinnoh as quick as possible. When we entered the main area we looked outside and saw everything was frozen.

"The whole ocean is frozen!" May yelled.

"Yes it froze last night" Nurse Joy told us.

"But the ferry can't get here so how can we get to Sinnoh now?" I asked.

Ash made a call to Pr Oak and most of us haven't met Pr Oak so we all said hello. Pr Oak told us that he had three beginners Pokémon for new trainers. I suddenly went in front of Ash and asked Pr Oak if I could have one of those beginning Pokémon. Luckily Pr Oak was happy to give me one; he told me which one I wanted Bulbasaur, Charmander or Squirtle. I chose Charmander so Pr Oak sent it to me and I finally got my first Pokémon. I apologized to Ash for going in front of him but he said it was no problem. Ash told Pr Oak everything and the professor was really surprised and he figured a way to get across the ice.

"Why don't you just create some kind of raft and your Pokémon can push you to Sinnoh" Pr Oak suggested.

"You are a genius" Ash complemented.

When Ash finished talking to Pr Oak he told everyone what they should do. Everyone agreed and build a big metal raft so all of us could fit in it. We put on warm clothes and thanked Nurse Joy. We sent out a few of our Pokémon out to pull us across the ice. We were going pretty quick we were even going to get to Sinnoh quicker than if we went on the ferry.

"This is so fun" Kelli stated.

"Yeah but we can't forget our mission" Storm reminded everyone.

"You're right the quicker we get the two orbs the better" Brock agreed.

I sent out my Charmander and held him.

"Hey Charmander nice to meet you" I said with a smile.

"Char Char" Charmander replied happily, it looked like he really enjoyed the ride. Also he looked like he liked me which is a good thing to have-connection. Suddenly the weather got really cloudy and the ground started to shake rapidly and the ice started to crack. Everyone gulped;

"I think we are going to have a bumpy ride" Misty said turning blue.

I returned Charmander to his pokeball to make sure he was safe. Our raft bumped up and down a few times. Ash was holding Misty, Tanner was making sure Kelly didn't fall, Storm made sure Jessica didn't fall Brock was fine and I all of a sudden I held May's hand she turned around and blushed. I did as well, and then we saw the ice breaking up behind us. May and I completely forgot about holding hands and were getting really scared. Our Pokémon were getting tired, this was a big problem for us.

"Don't give up guys we have to get to Sinnoh, we can't die now" Ash shouted.

The Pokémon gained new strength they weren't going to let anyone die today so they kept going. The massive crack was getting closer then it stopped. We told the Pokémon that they could stop and rest. All the Pokémon were puffing heavily and sat down. Five minutes later, the Pokémon haven't fully recovered but we all heard a very powerful and groundbreaking sound. A big shadow was upon us. We all turned around and saw a huge 30 meter wave heading straight for us. The Pokémon immediately started running with everyone screaming their heads off. The wave seemed it was getting bigger, it was breaking the ice below as it was moving. An iceberg was right in front of us and we didn't even notice. That is until Storm turned around;

"Captain Ice berg ahead" Storm yelled.

The Pokémon turned around and turned away from the ice berg with the raft moving on the side for a few seconds then it went flat again. When the huge wave, which is probably 40 meters by now, completely crushed the Ice berg sending chunks of them flying over and nearly on us. The huge chunks were causing the ice to break again. We were all in big trouble, if this wave gets bigger it might wipe out all of Sinnoh but luckily for that region and not so lucky for us the wave crashed down onto the ice. The foam and power of the wave went twice as fast since it wasn't gaining power but speed now. If it catches us we are all doomed.

All of our faces turned blue and were severely anxious. Then land slowly appeared in front of us, we were all hoping that the wave doesn't keep going all the way but by the way it is going it just might reach some land and take away lives. The Pokémon were wearing out fast and the wave keeps getting closer and closer.

"Ahhhhhh it is getting closer it is almost about to hit us" Brock panicked.

We then saw a few more ice bergs and it seemed that the wave did knock them out but found it a little more difficult to do it. But even if it is a little weaker, it can still kill a person. The land was getting closer as well, we were all wondering if we could make it. The ice in front of us started to breakup this made us panic twice as hard.

"The ice is breaking up we have to hurry" Kelli yelled.

The Pokémon nodded then there was a huge gap between the ice and land. We all froze with our mouths open with only the word Ahh coming out. The Pokémon used all their strength and jumped with all their might taking us with them. Our eyes were closed and when we opened them we noticed sand. Lots and lots of sand.

**Phew that was a close one; never underestimate the power of ice. If you want to know what happened to the wave don't go away keep reading. Also a new person joins our team. I will update soon. **


	5. Meeting Dawn

**A new person will join our team and someone in our gang has a big crush on her.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

Everyone groaned then we all looked towards the ocean. All the ice has melted away all of a sudden, and the wave wasn't anywhere in sight. The Pokémon were exhausted so the people with the Pokémon withdrew theirs.

"This is really getting serious" Jessica said.

"Yeah first it was messing with the weather and now it is messing with the environment, now we can sort of see what to expect if things get even worse we have to get going" Kelli said.

Everyone agreed, also everyone was excited that they are finally at the Sinnoh region. Not too far everyone saw a town so we headed towards it. When we got there May asked a lady where we were and she said we were in SandgemTown. I remembered that Pr Rowan lived here so I told everyone and we all agreed to head to Pr Rowan's lab. When we got there a girl with shiny cerulean hair, sapphire eyes, wearing a black, pink skirt and black and pink gum boots. Tanner's heart was beating rapidly, she was the most beautiful he ever saw.

"Oh hello children what can I do for ya?" Pr Rowan asked.

"Professor we were wondering if you could show us which way Mt Coronet is?" Storm asked.

"Sure things you will have to head north up to Jublife then turn east all the way to Orebrugh City, go North a little until you see a cave entrance, go inside and you should be inside Mt Coronet" Pr Rowan answered.

"Thank you" Brock said.

"Hey why do you guys need to get to Mt Coronet?" the girl asked. So I explained everything, the girl look very surprised but excited at the same time.

"May I join your gang?" Dawn asked.

"Of course you can" Tanner quickly replied.

Everyone also said it was ok.

"My name is Dawn" Dawn told us.

"Hey Dawn my name is Tanner and this is, Ash, Misty, May Brock, Michael, Kelli, Jessica and Storm" Tanner told her. Dawn said hello to everyone.

"My you have a long journey ahead of you before you go Dawn needs to pick her first Pokémon" Rowan said.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot" Dawn said sweat dropping.

Pr Rowan showed her three Pokémon a Turtwig, Chimchar and Piplup. Dawn gave some thought and chose Piplup, Tanner couldn't resist he wanted the Turtwig. Pr Rowan was happy to give Turtwig to Tanner and Piplup to Dawn. Tanner and Dawn smiled at each other. Once all that was done we headed towards Jublife City our next destination. We all waved goodbye to Pr Rowan with a new member of our team.

"Man I wish that we could stop and get some badges but I guess we don't have time" Ash said.

"How can you think of badges in a time like this" Misty told him.

All of a sudden the ground shook again but this time it felt different it was as if the land was rising and it was. Soon it became a small hill. We all fell to the bottom. Dawn feel on Tanner when she opened her eyes they both blushed. We all got up, seeing that the land was changing.

"Jeez this is getting worse by the minute, we have to be careful" Ash said.

The land then cracked and was breaking apart we quickly jumped over before it got any bigger. The land behind us then sunk into the Earth making a huge gap between Sandgem Town and the route we were in. A pack of Ariados sprang out of the trees looking very angry. I sent out my Charmander, Jessica sent out Ralts, Tanner sent out Turtwig, Dawn sent out Piplup and the others threw out there Pokémon. Kelli and Storm still haven't got a Pokémon but they will soon.

Ariados attacked;

"Charmander use ember" I told Charmander, the ember was super effective.

"Turtwig use razor leaf" Tanner yelled.

"Piplup use bubble beam" Dawn also yelled.

"Ralts use confusion" said Jessica.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt" Ash shouted.

"Combusken use fire spin" May yelled.

"Starmie use rapid spin" Misty screamed.

"Mudkip use water gun" Brock told him.

All those attacks made a mega attack which knocked out all those Ariados and they all fled.

We all cheered and hi fived one another. I hugged May which caught her off guard. I didn't realize what I did and quickly let go.

"Sorry" I apologized.

"It's ok" May replied going red.

Ash and Misty kissed each other passionately. I had no idea why we were celebrating so much because all we did was get rid of a few Pokémon. Once everyone calmed down all the serious faces were turned on. There is still a lot to be done. We all headed towards Jublife City so we can rest and then be on our way to Mt Coronet.

**So Dawn has joined us and our group is complete we have two more stops before we get to the first orb, Jublife City and then Oreburgh City. Can we get there without getting killed? Kelli and Storm will get there Pokémon soon. **


	6. Entered Jublife: The Nido Bike Gang

**We are in Jublife City thinking it is going to be peaceful. Yeah right, there is going to be a lot of trouble in this city and it isn't just the bike gang that is causing terror in the city.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

We arrived at Jublife City where it is usually happy and shiny but not today. For some reason no one was in sight. All the shops were closed and everything was quiet, too quiet. Then we all heard noise in the distance and it was getting louder and closer. Finally we could see what the noise was…it was a motorbike. But it wasn't just one but 5 bikes, all with a tough looking hiker on it. The one in front seemed to be the leader of the gang. When they finally got to us they said;

"Well if it isn't a bunch of small fries" one of the guys said while they were circling us.

"What do you guy7s want" Misty shouted at them.

"We own this town now and we want you to get out" the guy who looked like the leader told them.

"Make us" Storm talked back.

"I don't like you attitude" another biker said. He lightly pushed Storm into Kelli.

"Wow you guys have no idea who we are, do you?" the leader asked. Everyone looked clueless.

"Well my name is Damon, here is Angie, Rex, Bolt and Snake, and we are the Nido Bike Gang" Damon told us.

"So what have you done to the people?" Jessica asked.

"Hahaha the people are so scared of us they hide in the buildings" Snake answered.

"We how about this we each battle you one by one, we have our team and you have yours, if we win you have to leave this city in peace …" Ash stated.

"But if we win, we get all your strong Pokémon" Bolt snorted.

"Deal" Ash shouted. Everyone looked at him shocked but it was the only way to stop the Nido Bike Gang from terrorizing Jublife City. I went first, I sent out my Charmander while Snake sent out Seviper. Charmander used ember but Seviper dodged and used poison tail but my Charmander avoided it and used ember again which hit. Seviper came again and did poison sting and Charmander got hit then Charmander did a few scratch attacks. Charmander did one more ember in the face which knocked Seviper out.

"Way to go Charmander" I told him.

Charmander ran to me and hugged me, everyone cheered. Jessica was next and she was going to battle Angie. Jessica sent out her Ralts while Angie sent out Nidoqueen. Nidoqueen was a lot more powerful than Jessica's Ralts so it was going to be a struggle. Nidoqueen started with a tackle but Ralts used teleport to dodge then did a confusion which sent Nidoqueen in the air then dropped Nidoqueen. Nidoqueen got up and did a horn attack this time Ralts used teleport the Nidoqueen quickly stopped and did a hyper beam where Ralts was, sending Ralts flying. Ralts just managed to stand up;

"Don't give up Ralts you can beat her" Jessica said trying her best to support Ralts. All of a sudden a white light surrounded Ralts and it evolved into Kirlia! Kirlia was more powerful, this made Jessica happy, Kirlia used psybeam which hit Nidoqueen in the face which made it confused. Kirlia did one more psybeam knocking Nidoqueen out.

"Yay Kirlia you did it" Jessica screamed.

"Grr young punk" Angie said returning her Pokémon and walking back to her group.

Next Rex was facing Tanner, Tanner looked at Dawn with a smile then Dawn came up to him and said;

"You will beat him I know you will" Dawn told him. This gave Tanner new energy; he pretended that he was fighting for Dawn and there was no way he was going to lose for her.

Tanner summoned his Turtwig while Rex sent out his Houndoom. This made Tanner gulp since Houndoom is a strong fire type and that he wasn't sure if Turtwig was experienced enough to beat him but he will try. Rex is the only one in the group that doesn't have a poison type Pokémon. Turtwig used razor leaf but Houndoom did a flamethrower which but the leaves. Turtwig was in trouble. Houndoom was charging in for a crunch attack. Turtwig's leaf was glowing then a huge light came out of its mouth and hit Houndoom sending Houndoom crashing into a rock which knocked Houndoom out. Tanner couldn't believe his eyes; Turtwig just beat a Houndoom on its first battle using a solarbeam.

"Well done Turtwig I never knew you could use that attack" Tanner said happily hugging his Pokémon.

Dawn cheered for him and so did everyone else. Only two more people were left, Kelli and Storm didn't catch a Pokémon yet. Misty wanted to go next so she jumped into battle with Bolt who was the biggest of the group; he was very muscular and round at the same time. Misty sent out her Starmie while Bolt summoned his Muk. Starmie used rapid spin but it didn't affect Muk, Muk used sludge bomb which hit Starmie but Starmie got up again and used water gun which hit Muk. Starmie then used psychic which sent Muk flying in the air and dropping into the ground. Muk got up and used sludge but Starmie used rapid spin to get rid of it then did a bubblebeam which made Muk faint.

"You did great Starmie" Misty told Starmie then she returned it.

Only one more person was left, the leader Damon. Ash was going to face him.

"Listen kid our battle is going to be different our match is going to be a double battle" he told Ash smiling.

"Fine with me, Corphish, Pikachu I chose you" Ash yelled.

Pikachu and Corphish both came into battle, while Damon summoned his two Pokémon; Nidoking and Golem. Ash knew this was going to be a tough fight. Golem straight away did a rollout while Nidoking did thrash. The thrash hit Corphish but Pikachu managed to dodge the rollout and did an iron tail which sent Golem backwards and crash into a rock like Houndoom did which made its rollout stop. Corphish did a bubble beam which hit Nidoking but Nidoking used his tail to jump and did an iron tail which sent Corphish crashing down. Corphish fainted and Pikachu was alone. Both of those titanic Pokémon ganged up on Pikachu, Pikachu looked scared. Pikachu then did agility so Nidoking was trying to hit Pikachu with a hyper beam but had no luck then he did an earthquake which stopped Pikachu and severely damaged him.

"You can do it Pikachu" May cried.

Pikachu got up and Golem did a rock slide but Pikachu dodged then Nidoking did another earthquake but he jumped on Golem and did an iron tail on Golem which hurt him then Nidoking did a hyper beam but missed and accidently hit Golem knocking it out. Nidoking was the only one left. Pikachu jumped up and grabbed its horn then it did the most powerful thunder it could do. The attack made Nidoking fait. Ash's team won, we all cheered and the Nido Bike Gang was very angry but they kept their end of the bargain and left in peace otherwise they would have been whooped by the other Pokémon Ash's team had.

"I don't get how the electric attack worked on a ground type" Kelli said.

"Let me explain, when Pikachu grabbed Nidoking's horn, the horn was like a lightning rod so it affected Nidoking" Brock explained.

"Oh…thanks Brock" Kelli said.

All of the towns people came out and cheered for us and thanking us for freeing their city. But the happiness was going to be short lived.

**Phew that was a long chapter but at least the Nido Bike Gang is defeated. But it doesn't stop there, like I said there is more terrible stuff that is going to happen in Jublife City. To find out you will have to keep reading. **


	7. Entered Jublife: Continuation

**Continuing where we left off in Jublife City, this chapter has a few sad stuff in it and a lot of destruction, if you can't take sad stuff then I urge to skip it if you read it, a few other chapters will have disturbing stuff too but I will put a warning there. Don't worry it isn't that bad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

We were kindly walked to the Pokémon centre and everyone cheered, then a guy came up to us;

"I'm the mayor of this city, thank you very much for defeating the Nido Bike Gang those guys wouldn't stop terrorizing us" The mayor told us.

"It was no trouble at all" Ash said.

"Hey guys, don't you think we should get going I mean we don't have time to sit down" I told them.

"You're right, we would love to party but you see we have to do something and it is pretty urgent" May said.

"Okay no problem thank you again" the mayor cheered.

When we were going to leave the centre the ground started shaking rapidly;

"What's happening?" Dawn asked.

"A massive earthquake" one of the cities folk answered.

We went outside and some buildings were collapsing, everyone had to evacuated from the city. Hundreds of people were fleeing in fear, a woman and guy who were holding hands were crushed by a cement part from a skyscraper. Glass shattered and some dropped on people causing them to bleed and cry in agony. The situation was getting serious. Everyone tried to run as fast as they could. The ground broke causing houses to fall in a huge trench. Kelli fell in one screaming until an Altaria grabbed her and took her to safety. When they landed she thanked the Altaria and went off and the Altaria followed. Some people were in buildings and fell to their death. A fire started spreading around burning everything in sight. A few people sent out there water Pokémon to get rid of the fire.

When it was over heavy dirt clouds were seen then when it cleared, all the people saw their city in ruble. Almost everyone was crying since this was their home. A lot of lives were lost too during that tragic incident.

"Man this is horrible the whole city is destroyed and all these people have lost their homes and some have lost their lives" Tanner said.

"This is getting worse by the minute" Storm told everyone.

"I know we should quickly get the two orbs, I think we have been too calm" Jessica said.

Misty, May Dawn were crying, I held May close while she let her emotions out, Ash held Misty and kissed her, trying to calm her down and Dawn held to Tanner, Tanner held her softly he hated seeing her in pain.

"It is just all that has just happened is...horrible" May cried.

"I know May it is hard but we couldn't do anything, but there is one way we can stop things from getting any worse: we have to stop the two worlds from colliding" I told May trying to make her feel better while looking at the way to get to Mt Coronet.

Dawn's arms were around Tanner now making him blush but also taking Dawn's feelings seriously.

"Come on guys, the quicker we do this the better it will be" Brock said.

"Right" everyone said at the same time.

"We are very sorry about your homes" Ash told them.

"It's ok we might suffer a bit of grief for a while but w will try to find a new home" replied the mayor.

"Ok guys lets go" Dawn said with determination in her eyes.

"Wait which way do we go?" Storm asked.

"Where are you all off to?" the mayor asked.

"We are trying to get to Oreburgh City" Kelli answered.

"Well that shouldn't be too hard go east from here, you should be able to get to Oreburgh's gates and then you should keep going straight until you get to Oreburgh City" the mayor said. We all smiled.

"Thank you very much" Misty said.

"No problem, you kids have a safe trip" the mayor told us.

"Yep we will" Tanner said while we were waving goodbye.

Kelli hasn't noticed that the Altaria that saved her was following her, when she turned around she was spooked out at first. But Kelli then smiled and petted Altaria which made Altaria feel good.

"Kelli I think that Altaria wants to be your friend" Ash said.

"Really? Do you want to be in my team?" Kelli asked. Altaria nodded.

"Alright" Kelli shouted cheerfully. She hugged her,

"Awesome, Altaria is a strong Pokémon she could really help us" Storm told Kelli.

Kelli was so excited, and then we all continued to Oreburgh City hoping to get to Mt Coronet soon and stopping from more even worse tragic things happening.

**I'm sure excited about this, I'm finding writing this is very enjoyable don't you? Yep Kelli has an Altaria and it is a female, I think there will be two more chapters before we get to Oreburgh City but don't worry they will be very fun and dangerous things that are going to happen. **


	8. Attack of the Killer Vegetables

**Okay this will be a very strange chapter even by looking at the chapter's name and it might be funny a few times hopefully, I want a little comedy in this story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

May yawned; she was very tired since we have been walking for a while. We found a place which looked like a huge farm. But the funny thing was we didn't see any Miltank or Dodrio which are two Pokémon that are always in a farm. Storm knocked on the door;

"Hello is any one home?" Storm asked loudly.

The door opened and a man who looked like a farmer came out;

"Quickly kids come inside" he yelled.

We all quickly went in and he locked the door behind us while sweating like a Slowpoke running a meter. We also saw a lady walk in;

"Did they try to come in?" the lady asked the man.

"No they aren't anywhere to be seen thank goodness" the farmer answered.

"Excuse me are you guys ok?" Jessica asked.

"Sorry where are my manners, my name is Jack and this is my wife Jill" Jack kindly introduced themselves. We told them all our names and Ash asked why they were so nervous.

"It all started yesterday, I was feeding my Dodrio until a giant tomato about 2 meters wide and about half my height came up to me, it had teeth and it wanted to eat me then a giant corn and eggplant also came, there are heaps of them" Jack explained.

We were all sweat dropping;

"Our farm is infested with killer vegetables" Jack cried.

"We had to hide all our farm Pokémon because the vegetables were going to have them for lunch" Jill said looking down.

"How could this happen?" Kelli asked.

"This must be another affect of the collision course, I mean there is no other explanation, it must be affecting nature now" I said nervously. Everyone agreed.

"Maybe we can help" Misty suggested.

"Really you would help? Thank you well we can start by making sure everything is locked and block the windows with wood the vegetables are still out there in the field hiding in a whole forest of weeds just waiting to strike" Jack said.

"We can't let them spread anywhere" Brock told everyone.

"No they won't leave yet, they are looking for the Pokémon and they want us and I have no idea why" Jill said.

"Well I guess the best thing to do is make sure everything is secure" May replied.

"Don't worry guys we will make it through this" Kelli assured.

"I sure hope so, Kelli could you get the wood" Storm said.

"Sure" Kelli replied.

When Kelli got the wood everyone started to nail them to cover the windows. Then we all heard a noise, a growling noise at first then a strange gurgling noise. A hand made of the green stuff on corn put its hand under a crack in the door. Tanner grabbed a hammer and started whacking it rapidly. The hand was quickly pulled back with a cry of pain by whatever was behind the door. Then an eggplant broke through the glass and roared it had teeth that were a little blunt and very scary looking eyes. Dawn screamed, Misty grabbed a log from the fireplace and screamed while she smashed the eggplant straight in the head knocking it out.

A tomato broke through the wall rolling towards us then stopped in front of us snarling. Its teeth were very sharp and its eyes look like the ones people put on pumpkins in Halloween. It started to move towards May and so I got its attention and it came after me.

"Guess the only thing left to do is to fight these things" Jessica said.

"Let's summon our Pokémon" Dawn told everyone.

"Right" everyone replied.

A whole bunch of killer vegetables came out of the weed bush and surrounded everyone. Meanwhile the tomato was still chasing me, I then saw a sharp rock, I grabbed it and ran towards the tomato and started stabbing it will red tomato juice was coming out;

"Take that fucker" I yelled since no one was around.

Then I dropped the sharp rock and grabbed some water from a puddle and threw it at the tomato. The tomato then just rolled away with his eyes popped out then it just exploded. I only said one word;

"Shitballs"

I then went to go help the others, I sent out my Charmander. The rest of the group were fighting the killer vegetables with their Pokémon. Altaria used dragon breath, Turtwig used razor leaf, Piplup used tackle, Kirlia used psybeam, Pikachu used thunderbolt, Starmie used rapid spin, Combusken used fire spin and Mudkip used mud shot. Even with all those attacks the vegetables kept coming hungrier and more determined to eat us all.

"How many vegetables do you have in your garden?" Brock asked while yelling.

"200 vegetables" Jack answered.

"200!" everyone shouted.

When I arrived I couldn't believe my eyes all those vegetables were attacking my friend s, I told Charmander to use ember which managed to knock out a few. But there were so many and most of the attacks didn't do much good. In fact the fire attacks weren't working.

"Why aren't the fire attacks working they are vegetables…" then I remembered when I threw water at that tomato.

"Of course the affects are opposite fire doesn't work and water does" I thought.

"Hey guys use water attacks" I yelled.

"Ok" they said.

Mudkip used water gun, Piplup used bubble beam and so did Starmie, when the water hit the vegetables exploded. It wasn't too long until all the vegetables were gone, everyone was happy especially Jack and Jill. I came down to meet them;

"How did water work?" May asked.

"Well you see it seems the affects of fire and water against them were opposite when they were mutated" I said.

"Well I guess that makes sense" Jack said.

"Thank you very much kids for your help now we can rebuild the farm" Jack and Jill said.

"No problem" Jessica replied.

"You are very close to Oreburgh Gates it should take you about an hour" Jill told us.

"Awesome, we are a step closer to the first orb" Storm said.

We all waved goodbye then went on our way to Oreburgh Gates which is the path to Oreburgh City.

**Sorry for the swearing I tried to make it funny and I hope it gives you a bit of a giggle. We are almost at Oreburgh City the city full of rocks. I will update soon.**


	9. Oreburgh Gates Mystery

**Sorry I have nothing to say this chapter will be about us taking on some angry rock Pokémon in Oreburgh Gates.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

We arrived at Oreburgh Gates which should take us straight to Oreburgh City. We entered the cave and we were inside it was pretty dark in there. We continued to walk we noticed some water coming out of the cave walls which was strange; the rock Pokémon wouldn't like that.

"How far does this path go?" Ash asked.

"It is about 3 km long we will be there in 30 minutes" Brock answered.

"Alright this is awesome we are getting closer and closer to Mt Coronet" Kelli cheered.

"That is where we get the first orb" Storm said.

Again we noticed water flows from the cave walls but they were getting stronger the further we went in.

"Is it just me or are the water flows getting stronger?" I asked.

"Yeah we all noticed we have to be careful the walls might collapse" Tanner said.

"Ahhh" May and Misty panicked.

It was getting dark and hard to see so I let out my Charmander to light the way. Then we heard cracking and then the floor gave weight and we all fell down different ways. When we got up I noticed that some of the gang was missing. Only May and Brock were with me.

"Where is everyone?" May asked.

"When we fell the rest of the gang must have fell through other ways" Brock answered.

"Then we better find them so we can regroup" I said.

They both nodded and we were on our way. Tanner, Dawn and Jessica fell were together. Dawn and Tanner then noticed that Dawn was on top of Tanner they both blushed at each other. Jessica got up and said;

"Well what is happening here you love birds look like you two were about to do something" Jessica said while giggling.

Tanner and Dawn went deep red then Dawn quickly got off him.

"What are you saying?" Dawn asked angrily.

"Nothing, chill" Jessica said nervously.

Tanner was a little paralyzed of what happened, but when Dawn was on top of him he felt a sensation; a sensation of…love.

"We should find the others" Jessica told them

Tanner and Dawn agreed and off they went. Kelli, Storm, Misty and Ash were the largest group that fell through a different way.

"Man what a fall" Storm commented.

"Yeah it was a very hurting experience" Kelli said.

"Are you ok Misty?" Ash asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" Misty replied as they kissed.

"We should get going let's hope the other are ok" Storm said as he walk with the other following.

My group was following a slim path until we got to something which looked like a lake, we were very surprised and wondering what a lake was doing there. Tanner's group found an opening above them but it was too high to reach so they kept going. Storm's group found a stream of water that looked like was under immense pressure. The path that Tanner's group was walking on was soaking wet, they followed it until they came above the lake. They saw us and we saw them they came down and we joined together.

"Phew we finally found you guys" Dawn said.

"Yeah I thought it would take us forever" Jessica replied.

"I think we have a bit of a mystery to solve of how the lake got here and if it has any connection to the water flows in Oreburgh's gates" I told everyone.

"Well we saw a huge crack on top of us on the way here and the path we walked on was soaked" Tanner said.

"Hold on maybe…" I was just about to finish my sentence before a herd of angry Geodude surrounded us.

"What's their problem?" Brock asked.

"I don't know but it looks like they are about to attack" May said.

The Geodude then did a rollout we all jumped over them then we ran for our lives. The Geodude followed us with still doing their rollout attack. Storm's group followed the stream until they saw us.

"Hey!" Ash yelled.

But we just ran pass them our eyes looked like they were going to pop up.

"Talk later, run now" I yelled.

"What's with him?" Misty asked.

Then they saw the Geodude and screamed. They also ran, they finally caught up to us with the Geodude right behind us then the Geodude stopped. He also stopped and took a break until a whole bunch of Gravelors popped out of the walls. Looking as angry as the Geodude and they did rock throw, we tried our best to avoided them. Then we ran towards one of the holes one of the Gravelors made and then Kelli sent out her Altaria and told it to use steel wing which blocked the Gravelors and Geodude getting to us. We got out of the hole and landed in a wide open area.

"That was crazy" May screamed.

"I know what you mean but at least we are together again" Jessica said.

"Why are those rock Pokémon so angry?" Brock wondered.

"Well we saw a stream which was under immense pressure" Storm told us.

"Now it is starting to make sense" I said.

"How?" everyone asked.

"Well you see Tanner's group saw a huge crack above them which was probably caused by one of the earthquakes from the collision course effects and the path they walked on was soaked which means it happened recently but also that crack must have happened under a lake and when that part collapsed all the water fell into these caves and went down to form a lake below also the lake was really heavy and it is above Oreburgh Gates and the walls in the Oreburgh Gates can't take that much weight, the streams you saw were under pressure since the water couldn't travel anywhere else, soon Oreburgh Gates and Oreburgh City will be underwater" I told them.

"Ahh" everyone said shocked.

"Wait how did we get above Oreburgh Gates?" Misty asked.

"Maybe we didn't always fall down, I remember falling to the side and up at a few parts" Kelli said.

"That might explain the rock Pokémon angry behavior so how do we stop this from happening?" Brock asked.

"We would have to blow a hole in the wall which is stopping the stream from going out" Ash said.

"Ok" everyone agreed.

We followed the stream until we came to the wall;

"It must be pretty tough to stop all that water from going out" Tanner said.

We all sent out one of our Pokémon and they did their most powerful attack but It wasn't enough then a bunch of Geodude and Gravelors came and helped by doing rollout and rock throw, soon enough the wall broke and all the water flowed out of the caves, later the lake disappeared and the pressure the Oreburgh Gates were taking was gone. The rock Pokémon kindly led us all the way back to Oreburgh Gates and we continued walk all the way to Oreburgh City.

**We saved a city from going underwater; our skills are getting better and better. In the next chapter we arrive in Oreburgh City but something is wrong, very wrong. I will update soon. **


	10. City of Rubble

**Oreburgh City, here we are; it has been quite a thrill ride getting there and there is still more to come. But there is something wrong with Oreburgh City when we arrive.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

We finally reached the end of Oreburgh Gates and the entrance was just a few steps away.

"Wow it sure was a blast getting here" Kelli said.

"Yeah luckily we saved this city otherwise it would take us ages to get to Mt Coronet and all those lives would have drowned" Jessica replied.

When we went out of Oreburgh Gates we were expecting to see the city but instead we saw a huge pile of rocks and rubble. There were no people in sight nor any buildings or gym.

"Wha…What happened?" May asked.

"I don't know but I'm sure something big to cause this" I said.

We then noticed a hiker run up to us;

"Thank goodness some help" the hiker told us.

"Are you ok sir?" Ash asked.

"Not really" the hiker answered.

"What has happened here?" Dawn asked.

"Well you see it was just another gorgeous day until a huge rockslide fell into the city it destroyed everything in sight, people were fleeing in fear running into the Oreburgh mines but some didn't make it, I saw all of this happen on a mountain I was climbing not far from here I think it was Mt Coronet" the hiker told us.

A smile was on all of our faces we all know knew that we were close to Mt Coronet and the first orb.

"The survivors are in Oreburgh mines but the rocks blocked off their only exit so they are stuck in there with no food or water not even the gym leaders rock Pokémon could do anything the rocks are so big and heavy now I have been looking for help since" the hiker continued.

"Jeez a lot of stuff happened here" Brock said.

"Maybe we can help" Tanner kindly volunteered.

"Really you guys would help?" the hiker asked.

"Of course" Storm replied.

"Thank you very much by the way my name is Michael" Michael told us.

"Hey that's my name too" I told him.

Michael smiled, we all introduced ourselves then he lead us to the blocked Oreburgh mines. While we were going there everything was gone we saw broken glass, signs and even a few legs. Very few buildings are still standing and if they were only bits and pieces of it remained like one room or something. This made the group very sad thinking if only they were faster they could stop this suffering, death and destruction. At last we finally got to Oreburgh mines entrance, we looked at the blockage and it looked 10 times more powerful than the wall that stopped the water from going out. We all sweat dropped;

"This is going be tougher than I thought" Storm said.

"Yeah this is going to be a hard one to crack" Misty agreed.

"Ok let's send out all our Pokémon and see if we can break this wall" Michael told us.

"Ok" everyone replied.

We all summoned all our Pokémon, I looked at Michael the hiker's Pokémon and he had a Geodude, a Gravelor and a Golem. All of his rock Pokémon used rollout while the others let off their strongest attack but it wasn't enough.

"We can't even put a crack in it" May said.

"Yeah we have to think of another way" Jessica told us.

"Wait maybe we can break this obstacle if the people trapped also let out their Pokémon and attacked at the same time as us that way it will be twice the power" Kelli suggested.

"Kelli you're a genius" everyone told her. Kelli blushed.

"So how do we communicate with them?" Brock asked.

"Well I believe I have a cell phone here in my bag" Michael the hiker said while looking in his bag.

"Ahh here it is" Michael the hiker yelled with joy.

Michael the hiker then said he was calling the gym leader so we waited to see if Roark picked up, Roark is the gym leader's name. We heard a hello from the cell phone we all jumped in cheers. Michael began talking to Roark and told him the plan. When Michael closed the cell phone, he told us;

"Well they are going to attack in one minute; he said that will give them enough time to get all the Pokémon out and ready".

We all got our Pokémon ready and when a minute passed everyone attacked both us and the trapped people. At first nothing happened until it started to crack and we heard a lot of cracking noises too. We kept going until finally the rocks that were blocking the exit in the Oreburgh mines were turned to small pebbles. All the trapped people came out thanking us. Then they looked at their city. They suffered the same fate as Jublife City and now they would have to find a new home. The people tried their best to keep strong after losing a lot but some tears managed to escape from the eyes that have seen loss. Our group had our head down feeling really sorry for them.

"We will be ok you have saved plenty don't have to put yourselves down" one of the people that lived in Oreburgh City said.

We tried our best put a smile on our faces;

"You kids saved a lot of people today is there anything I can do to repay you?" Michael the hiker asked.

"Well there is one thing" Misty answered.

"Yes what is it?" Michael asked with a big grin on his face.

"We were wondering if you could show us which way is Mt Coronet" I said.

"That is no problem, follow me" Michael the hiker replied.

We followed Michael the hiker north until we got out of the city then he stopped and pointed north.

"Just keep going north, on the right side you should see a cave entrance that will be Mt Coronet" Michael the hiker told us.

"Thank you" he all said.

Then we headed to Mt Coronet where we will find the first orb.

**We saved a whole bunch of people which feels great. We are ever so close to Mt Coronet I keep saying that and I don't know why. I will update soon.**


	11. A Meteor is Coming!

**Do we get to Mt Cornet? I don't think so; the story would be too short if we get to the first orb now. A lot of problems we will encounter before Mt Coronet.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

We continued to walk north and then at last we saw the entrance to Mt Coronet.

"Finally after all this time we are finally here" May said.

"Yeah now let's go and get that orb" Jessica told us.

We were just about to enter until three Staravias came and picked us up and took us away.

"Hey put us down!" Misty screamed.

But the Staravias didn't stop they took us to a city which was far from Mt Cornet and was near a beach. When they dropped us, they flew away;

"Damn it how could they do that we were so close" Storm yelled with anger

"Oh no not again, I'm so sorry my Staravias have a habit of taking people to me to help me with my research" a guy told us who looked like a scientist.

"Well they surely picked the wrong people to pick up" I told him.

"I'm very sorry, my name is Ray and I study all the wonders of the universe I even discovered a new space Pokémon" Ray told us.

"Really could we see?" Ash asked with curiosity.

"Of course follow me" Ray replied.

I was going to remind them about our mission but I guess it couldn't hurt to take a break or could it? We arrived at a place which looked like a lab it had posters of Lunatune, Solrock and the legendary Pokémon Cresselia. It looked pretty cool and there was a huge computer screen it was awesome. Ray went on the computer and clicked on a folder which said space Pokémon. He clicked on it then he clicked on another thing that said Galactica. He saw what it looks like it was a gold dragon with three heads and two tails. It looked awfully familiar.

"So this is the Pokémon you discovered?" Brock asked.

"That's right I saw it attack Mars' surface while I was looking in my telescope which is 100 x stronger than the most powerful telescope there is today; it didn't have a name so I decided to call it Galactica" Ray told us.

"It looks pretty powerful" Kelli said.

"I know this creature, in our world it is called King Ghidorah it is a kaiju but I never knew it actually existed" I told everyone remembering who it was.

"Aww so it is already discovered" Ray said sadly.

"No it isn't discovered we made a few movies of it but it seems it is real" I told him.

"Well King Ghidorah is a cool name so I will stick with that name" Ray replied.

"Ok" everyone said.

"Well kids do you want me to show you around?" Ray asked.

"Ok" Dawn kindly answered with a smile.

Dawn's smile made Tanner feel warm and funny in the inside as if his heart was at rest.

"But we have stuff to do remember" I told them.

"Yeah sorry but we have to get going we have a long journey ahead of us to get back to Mt Coronet" Tanner said.

"Well that's no problem I can help you get back there as fast as you came here I can tell my Staravias to take you back" Ray offered.

"Really? Thank you very much" Kelli cheered.

We were about to exit the lab until we heard an alarm it came from Ray's computer.

"Oh no" Ray said.

He quickly went to his computer and we followed. He went to a link and out popped a picture of Earth and another object.

"What's going on?" Kelli asked worried.

"It is just as I feared, a meteor is coming" Ray yelled.

"Ahh" we all screeched.

"How big is it? How much damage will it do?" Tanner was asking.

"Well I am checking now" Ray replied.

We saw the computer scanning the meteor;

"It is 2000 km wide" Ray told us shocked.

We were all sweating with fear, the computer screen then showed what would happen when the meteor hits, it showed the meteor crashing into the Sinnoh region and then water covering the whole thing, then it said Sinnoh destroyed. Ray quickly stood up.

"The meteor will destroy the entire Sinnoh region" Ray shouted.

"Ahh" once again escaped from our mouths.

"It must be another affect from the collision course" Storm told us.

"Yeah I think so too" May replied.

Then a time started on the computer screen:

"What's that?" Jessica asked.

"The time before the meteor hits, we have 30 minutes" Ray told us panicking.

"How do we stop it?" May screamed.

"We can't, not a meteor that big" Ray mumbled.

The time was going down we had to think of something or thousands of people will die along with the group who are trying to save the world and one of the orbs will be gone too. This is bad and the meteor is starting to enter the atmosphere. The meteor got slowly smaller but it would still have enough power to do what it would have done in its full size.

"There can be one way" Ray told us.

"What is it?" we all asked.

"We could call the missile facility where they keep missiles for emergencies" Ray suggested.

"Ok can you call them?" Kelli asked.

"No I don't have their number but I will talk to the mayor about it he will be able to have the contact number" Ray said as he grabbed the phone and called the mayor.

While he was talking we were all looking at each other with fear in our eyes and also we all knew we were helpless against something that big and powerful only the missile could help us now. When Ray finished he came to us and said:

"He gave me the contact number I will call them right away".

Ray called the missile facility and we heard a few shocked noises. When we finished Ray came up to us looking very worried.

"Something happened to the missile that could have enough power to get rid of the meteor, he said we would have to get the part they need to fix it so it can work and we have to get there to give it to them" Ray said.

"How can we do all that in 25 minutes" Ash shouted.

"We have to try our best, now let's go" Ray told us as we all ran to get the part we need to save the Sinnoh region and even the two worlds.

**Can we stop the meteorite from crashing into Earth and stopping the saviors of the two worlds? You will have to find out next chapter. I will update soon.**


	12. Meteor Destroyed

**25 minutes are left till the meteor hits. Can we get the part to fix the missile and save thousands of people? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

Ray was running and we just followed him without any idea where we are going.

"Where are we going?" Kelli yelled.

"We are going to a friend I know at his lab, he is the only one with the part, he has a lab not far from here" Ray replied.

Ray and the rest kept until we finally got to his friend's lab. We went inside, it was much bigger than Ray's lab ad it looks like his friend studies the effects of weapons, how powerful they are and what they can cause. We went up to this guy who has black hair and also a white lab coat.

"Why if it isn't my friend Ray" the man said.

"Matt it is nice to see you but I don't have much time a meteorite is headed towards Earth and it will destroy the entire Sinnoh region" Ray explained. Matt was getting worried.

"I called the missile facility and they have a missile which can blow it up but they are missing a part to make it work" Ray said.

"Oh which part is that?" Matt asked.

"The RX-12 explosive" Ray told Matt.

"Whoa that is the biggest explosive yet, it would blow up the meteor hold on let me get it" Matt said going to get the part.

"The RX-12 explosive?" Jessica said confused.

"Oh sorry I didn't explain what it is, you see the RX-12 explosive a powerful bomb the most powerful yet invented without the explosive there is no bomb, this bomb can also blow the entire Sinnoh region if used as a weapon but it is kept safe in a maximum security room" Ray explained.

"Wow it sure sounds dangerous" Storm said.

"If it is handled with care it is safe" Ray replied.

Matt came up to us with a 60cm explosive which said in red _**Beware: RX-12 explosive. **_ Matt put it in a container, Dawn looked at her Poketech.

"Ahh this is bad we only have 10 minutes" Dawn screamed.

Everyone was in panic mode again. We thanked Matt for the explosive then we put it in a vehicle and we drove off as quick as we could. We all looked up and saw it coming down; everything was getting dark since it is blocking the suns light. We entered, a dessert called The Red Dessert. Ray told us that the missile facility was in this desert and it wasn't too far. We saw a few Trapinch on the way. Ray was going full speed but it wasn't fast enough we had to be quicker. The meteor was getting closer; in the distance we saw the facility. When we got there, there were two guards but Ray showed his id and they let us straight through. We went through a few corridors and we saw a few missiles being made and at last we reached the head of the facilities office.

"Ray you are here" she yelled.

"Yes Claire we have the explosive in my jeep at the front" Ray told her.

Claire called two men who went to the jeep which picked up the explosive and gave it to two people in lab coats who started to insert it into the missile. There were only 5 minutes left and it would take them some time to do it. We watched them unscrew this part on the missile then they put the explosive in and we saw lots of parts and screwing the explosive in. Then they turned the explosive on and put the lid back on. At last it was ready.

"It's ready" one of the guys said.

"There is only two minutes left" Ash and Misty screamed together.

"Quickly launch it" Claire told them.

Everyone exited the launching area and then it went into the sky. The meteor was really close, we heard a voice say the time till the meteor hits.

_60 seconds_

_40 seconds_

_20 seconds_

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

**BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

The missile hit and destroyed the meteor. Everyone was cheering;

"Direct hit" one of the guys said.

Everyone calmed down, a huge cloud of smoke and little boulders of the meteorite fell down. The Sinnoh region was safe from this threat but the gang knew that there will be plenty more until they fix it.

"That was close" May said.

"Yeah I was sweating really badly" Tanner told everyone.

Tanner went up to Dawn and held her close;

"Are you ok?" Tanner asked.

"Dawn blushed: "Yes I'm fine now" she replied.

"Thank you for all your help I couldn't have done it without you guys" Ray said thanking us along with Claire.

"Hehe no worries anytime" Brock told them.

We left the facility waving goodbye to Ray and Claire. Ray told us the way to get to Mt Coronet again and we have a lot of catching up to do. We were walking in the dessert and the sun was setting. We then saw something ran pass us.

"What was that?" Ash asked.

"I don't know" I replied.

Then we saw it jump in front of us, it was a Riolu. As soon as Jessica saw it she wanted to catch it. Jessica sent out her Kirlia, Kirlia used psybeam but Riolu dodged and used close combat which didn't affect Kirlia too much. Kirlia then used confusion which stopped Riolu from running using agility. Kirlia used the confusion to send it flying then Kirlia used psychic made it weak enough to capture. Jessica threw a pokeball at it, it shook for a bit then it stopped.

"Alright I caught a Riolu" Jessica cheered.

Everyone was happy for her; Jessica hugged her pokeball with joy. Then she let Riolu out,

"Welcome to my team Riolu" Jessica told him. Riolu is a male.

Jessica withdrew Riolu and we continued walking. It was hot so it wasn't long before everyone was exhausted. We were still walking we couldn't waist time. May had trouble walking so I helped her by letting her arm go on my shoulder. Soon we heard a noise, it was a jeep:

"Hey what are you kids doing there, that is a mine field" he shouted.

Everyone was not tired by extremely worried.

"What do we do?" Tanner asked.

"Just stand still and nothing will happen" the guy told us.

Everyone stood still until Ash sneezed and his foot hit a mine, it exploded and we went flying over the ocean. We closed our eyes then we hit something. We opened our eyes.

"Where are we" I asked.

**The meteor was destroyed but now something again happened that will take their journey longer. Where has everyone landed? I will update soon. **


	13. Trapped on Hybrid Island

**Oh no where have we landed? This is getting ridiculous, how much problems to we need. Let's hope this is the last thing that stops us from getting to Mt Coronet.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

"Where are we?" I asked as I opened my eyes.

Everyone else also opened their eyes groaning from the explosion. We all noticed that we were on a tree so he jumped down looking at our surroundings; it was pretty much a large forest with a small mountain in the middle. Then we saw a Pokémon pop out of a bush but it was no ordinary Pokémon, it had the head of a Stanler and the body of a Growlethe. May, Dawn and Kelli screamed.

"What the…?" Tanner said confused.

"How the heck did that happen?" Jessica asked.

"Hmm" Brock mumbled.

"Brock do you know something?" Ash asked.

Brock's face turned blue; "We are on Hybrid Island" Brock yelled.

We all weren't sure what he was talking about, so Brock explained it to us:

"Hybrid Island is a place where they mix different Pokémon DNA hoping to create a new species and apparently they have created a few like the one you guys just saw but I have also heard that an accident had happened and a carnivorous half Tyranitar, half Blastoise escaped the lab and everyone evacuated so there is no way we can get off this island and we have to watch out for the Tyrantoise".

Misty then remembered who got us here and yelled at the top of her lungs;

"ASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Misty grabbed a mallet and hit Ash on the head with it. Ash: K.O.

Once Ash's pain was over they had an argument but we managed to calm them down. We had to keep clear heads and try to get off the island, we went exploring. We saw heaps of mixed up Pokémon, we felt sorry for them to live with parts that don't match it. Most of the island was just a forest and when we reached the beach we saw lots of rocks pools and a Pokémon with a Porygon 2 head and a Lapras body. There was a whole heard of them swimming and jumping in the water.

"How do we get out of here?" Kelli asked.

"I am not sure and we have been walking for a while" Storm replied.

"Hold on, if there was a lab here that created these hybrids then the lab must still be here and it should have some sort of communication" Dawn said.

"That's it thanks Dawn that is very smart of you" Tanner complemented. Dawn replied with a thanks looking down with a red face. Tanner noticed and held her hand:

"Hey I really mean it" Tanner told her.

Dawn nodded and for some reason she kept holding to Tanner's hand. This made Tanner feel good and everyone noticed.

"I guess Ash and Misty won't be the only couples around here" I thought.

"The lab should be somewhere near the mountain" Brock said.

We all slowly walk towards the mountain passing more trees and bushes and hybrids. We then saw a waterfall, it look like clean water. We kept going, and then we heard a splash. We quickly turned around but we saw nothing. We kept going until we heard a hybrid Pokémon's cry; again we turned around and nothing in sight. This time we decided to run all the way to the lab where ever it was.

"What do you think was back there?" May nervously asked while shaking with fear. I held her close to stop her shaking. May blushed.

"I'm not sure but the quicker we get to the lab, the better" Storm replied.

At last we saw the lab, it was fenced pretty well and you need a password to get into the area outside of the lab.

"It will take us ages to find out the password" Jessica told us.

"Guys come over here" Ash yelled.

Ash pointed to a large hole in the fence with blood markings around the hole. We all gulped. We walked into the outside area of the lab and made our way to the door which opened when Brock twisted the knob inside was a strange machine and next to it is a cylinder with a special liquid inside as well as electrical generators next to that. Also two tables with heaps of data and files. We kept searching until we saw mayday machine (I have no idea what they are called). Brock went up to it, turned it on and started talking:

"Mayday, Mayday we need help, can anyone here us?" Brock called out.

"We are trapped on Hybrid Island we need help to get out someone please respond" Brock kept trying but no answer.

Brock was about to try again until…CRASH! Tyrantoise smashed the wall snapping its jaws at Misty but Ash managed to grab and pull her away. Everyone screamed trying to find a way out. Tyrantoise walked on four legs with a large dark, green Blastoise shell but a bit spiky and the head, legs are Tyranitar's. But the teeth were a lot sharper and its roar was menacing. We managed to get out of the hole that Tyrantoise made, with him chasing us. Tyrantoise was so powerful and menacing that the trees were knocked down when it rammed into them and all the hybrid Pokémon ran off.

We were getting tired,

"I'm getting tired I don't know if I can run much longer" Dawn cried out.

"Yes you can, I believe in you, if you stop now you will become food for that thing chasing us" Kelli replied.

Dawn understood and kept running, Tyrantoise was coming at us with its tail going side to side and roaring at us with hunger in his eyes. I stopped and turned around,

"Go Charmander" I yelled.

"Charmander use ember in its face" I told him.

Charmander used ember and it hit causing Tyrantoise to ram into a rock. The other also decided to stay and fight.

"Altaria use aerial ace'

"Pikachu thunderbolt"

"Riolu use mach punch"

"Coralsola use spike cannon"

"Skitty use blizzard"

"Turtwig use solarbeam"

A Manetric came up to Storm and used thunderbolt, Storm was surprised. It seemed the Manetric also wanted to fight. All the attacks hit and it caused an explosion, we thought we won until Tyrantoise got up and started to chase us again. We withdrew our Pokémon and kept running with the Manetric following Storm. We finally reached the beach and there was nowhere to run. Tyrantoise was about to strike until all the hybrid Pokémon went in front of us and did their attacks, the force of it all was too much and sent the Tyrantoise running. We cheered and thanked the hybrid Pokémon, and then we heard a beep. It was a woman with green hair waving at us.

"Hey over here" we yelled.

**That Tyrantoise was hard to beat and yes Storm your Pokémon is Manetric. Who is this girl and how did she find us? I will update soon.**


	14. Code 672 664

**Who is this green haired girl and how did she find us? It is all said in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

The green haired girl came all the way to shore, jumped off her boat and said,

"Hey kids how did you children get to Hybrid Island?" she asked.

"Well you see we accidently stepped into a mine field and Ash stepped on one and it blew up which sent us all the way here" Kelli explained.

"Whoa you kids are lucky you survived" the green haired girl said.

"Yeah it was close" Storm replied.

"My name is Linda and I have an institute on a nearby island, we got your mayday so I came to rescue you all" Linda told us.

"Thank you, you sure came at a good time" Tanner said.

Linda smiled and we all jumped into her boat and she took us to her institute she also told us that the institute is called Mother. Suddenly the waters started to move faster and then we saw giant whirlpools that could break the tear the boat completely. We all screamed:

"Where did these whirlpools come from?" Misty asked.

"It must be another event from the problem we have to fix" Dawn answered.

"We know that but how do we get out of this?" Brock yelled.

"We will have to try and go through the middle" Linda replied.

"WHAT" Everyone shouted in unison.

"The water path in the middle is too thin" I told her.

"We have to try, the whirlpools will suck us up before we can go around" Linda said back.

We held on tight while we got closer, we then heard the radio that Linda had it said:

"_**This is an emergency broadcast; giant whirlpools have appeared all over the world as well as many earthquakes, floods, volcanic eruptions and even ice is building up in seas and lands. There is no explanation for all these events but scientists say it is an unknown phenomenon" the broadcaster said.**_

"This is getting serious" May told everyone.

"You are right May we have to get the orbs and fix this" I replied.

"But first we have to get pass this whirlpool" Jessica screamed as we just entered the small narrow water path between the two giant whirlpools.

We looked down and we saw a black hole in the middle. Adrenaline was rushing and our hearts were racing while thinking if we were going to make it or not. The boat was moving side to side and shaking rapidly. We were halfway; we noticed that the whirlpools were getting bigger and that the water path we were on was getting narrower. This caused us problems by making us fear more and the chance of us not getting sucked in was getting slimmer by the minute. We were almost there, then the boat could no longer stay on the path and it swayed to the right. But luckily for us it turned when we reached the end. We let out a sigh of relief.

"That was so close" Jessica said.

"You are right, lucky for us we didn't get torn to pieces by the ocean" Storm said.

"But I love the ocean I have never seen it so rough" Misty told us.

"Don't worry we all know where this is coming from" Kelli told us. Everyone nodded.

"Hey boys and girls look, there is Mother" Linda called out pointing to an island which had a huge institute close to the seashore.

Linda drove the boat all the way to a port where we saw 5 guys waiting there for her.

"Sorry about this guys we need to ask you a few questions" Linda told us.

"Well that's ok" I replied.

Soon we were in a room with Linda and 10 people who look like bodyguards, this gave us suspicions.

"Look kids you have all saw the hybrids on Hybrid island right?" Linda asked.

"Yes we replied.

"Well you see we created those hybrids" Linda said we were really shocked.

"Now we can't let you kids go since what you have seen can't go public we are doing illegal stuff here, but we couldn't control one of those hybrids which was Tyrantoise which became extremely violent and we lost 5 men. We decided to evacuate that island and moved here where we continued the experiments and sent them to the island ever since we have been studying until we found out about this thing that is happening to two worlds" Linda explained with an evil grin. All of us looked in fear and were wondering how they knew about that.

"Strange things have been happening around the world and we didn't know the cause so we sent little microphones around the world to see if anyone knew anything and we found out what was going on about the collision course and that you are trying to stop it so we decided to scrap the hybrid project and went on to the Takeover assignment using the destruction of the two worlds soon we will takeover by stopping it ourselves and ruling everything since everything major will be destroyed" Linda laughed insanely.

"HOW COULD YOU!" May screamed.

Soon those body guards took us to room and locked us up. Linda told us there is no point escaping since there is a special code to escape. We sat in that small room just thinking, thinking of what the code is to get out. We looked at the small computer to enter the code to get out. Soon I remembered a code I saw on Linda's hand, I got up and put it in: 672 664. The door suddenly opened.

"Michael how did you know the code?" Ash asked.

"I saw the number when Linda was carrying it in her hand on a piece of paper" I answered.

May hugged me with joy making me blush. Soon we sneakily went out and moved trying not to get caught.

"We have to stop them" Jessica whispered.

"Yes but how?" Storm asked.

"This island isn't too far from the Orange Islands maybe we can get a hold of Officer Jenny" Brock suggested.

We all agreed and slowly headed towards the main chamber where a phone was. But first we needed a distraction so we set off a fire alarm and we saw all the men and women run out of Mother and we quickly went to the main chamber and called Officer Jenny. Brock talked to her and he told us that Officer Jenny will be here in 5 minutes. Then we heard a voice:

"So you kids managed to get out, well done but now we will eliminate you since you have caused to much trouble" Linda said while others surrounded us with Mightyeanas and Umbreons.

**Will we be eliminated? Will Linda and the institute takeover the world? Can Officer Jenny get there in time? I will update soon. **


	15. Orange Islands

**Come on Officer Jenny you have to save us so we can save everyone. Will Linda and the institute takeover the world?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

The Mightyenas and Umbreons growled at us with a look of kill on their eyes. Linda was laughing with both insanity and excitement of taking over everything.

"Mightyenas use hyper beam and Umbreons use faint attack" Linda told them.

We closed our eyes until we heard a voice:

"Arcanine use fire spin" the voice yelled.

We then saw Officer Jenny and a whole bunch of police officers come out of the door and crash through the walls all with their Pokémon. The fire spin stopped the Mightyenas and Umbreons from attacking. Linda screamed from anger as the whole institute was arrested.

"Thanks Officer Jenny" Ash told her.

Officer Jenny said no problem then Brock with his pervert personality was all over her. Misty grabbed his ear and threw him backwards.

"How about I take you kids to the Orange Islands, you can catch a boat there and you can head to where you are going" Jenny offered.

"Yes please" May replied with a smile.

We followed Officer Jenny to a police boat and we headed to the Orange Islands, Ash and Misty were excited since they really like the Orange Islands and they haven't been there for ages. Then black clouds appeared and a storm began causing huge waves and heavy rain. There were 5 police boats and 2 were destroyed, one was sunk by the force of a wave crashing and the other just disappeared. The last three boats including our boat were struggling not to suffer the same fate as the other two.

"Ahh when will this storm end" Jessica cried.

"Hopefully soon" Kelli also cried.

"I usually love Storms but when I'm in the middle of the ocean and it can kill you then I hate it" Storm shouted.

I held May's hand, Tanner held Dawn's hand. Brock smiled:

"They really need a room" he thought then he went back into reality and was holding on tight. We could see one of the Orange Islands, ahead. When we reached shore, the Storm stopped. We quickly jumped off while Jenny, the other officers and the prisoners went to the station. We on the other made our way to the port seeing that the weather got better. Ash then noticed a familiar looking face while we were walking to the port;

"Melody" Ash yelled.

"Ash, is that you" Melody replied.

"What are you doing here?" Melody asked.

Ash looked at Melody's new mature self, her chest has gotten a little bigger and her hair was also a little longer, her personality was a lot more mature too.

"We actually got here by accident" Ash answered.

"Well it is good to see you again, do you remember this" Melody said, giving him a welcome kiss in the cheek. Ash blushed but Misty got very angry:

"Hey Ash is my boyfriend don't you dare kiss him again" Misty growled.

"Hey Misty nice to see you again, I knew you two would end up together" Melody teased.

Misty went red, Ash introduced the entire group.

"I'm glad you are here Ash also our islands are suffering a crisis too, these strange things that have been happening have caused the three legendary bird Pokémon Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno to go aggressive. All three Pokémon have flied around the islands blasting everything in sight" Melody told us.

Melody pointed to a city where it used to be, it was almost completely obliterated.

"The bird Pokémon have shown signs of fighting each other just like they did a few years ago" Melody told us. We gulped.

"A huge war will break out soon enough" Melody said.

"What can we do to stop this?" Tanner asked.

"Well there is one thing that could stop the fighting; there is a huge crystal on each island sending energy pulses through the ground which has made the three bird Pokémon go crazy since their power has quadrupled, destroying the crystals should put them back to normal, any question?" Melody explained.

"I have one, how do you know about the crystals and stuff?" Jessica asked.

"My father went a professor we have here and he told us all that" Melody explained.

"Oh" everyone replied.

"I will take you guys to the sacred table where you and Misty have been a few years ago Ash where that Slowking used to be" Melody said.

"You mean he isn't there anymore" Ash said confused.

"Well when peace returned to the Orange Island, he thought that his purpose was done so he left and we haven't seen him since" Melody answered.

Melody then leads us to the sacred table with a worried face. She took us through a cave to get to the top of the mountain of the island where that sacred table is. While we were in the cave a Machamp popped out along with a Delcatty.

"That Machamp is awesome, I want to catch it" Tanner said.

"That Delcatty is so cute I want it" Kelli said.

Tanner sent out his Turtwig and Kelli sent out her Altaria. Altaria used aerial ace on Delcatty and Turtwig used razor leaf on Machamp, Delcatty dodged aerial ace quickly which shocked Kelli then Delcatty used iron tail. Machamp was hit but quickly got up and used rockslide. That damaged Turtwig, Turtwig got up and used tackle then Tanner threw a pokeball, it shook and shook until it stopped. Tanner caught a Machamp; Kelli was still trying to hit Delcatty. At last Altaria hit Delcatty with dragon breath which paralyzed Delcatty then Kelli threw her pokeball which shook and stopped. Kelli caught a Delcatty!

"Well done you two, you have both caught a new Pokémon" May congratulated them.

"Thanks" they both said in unison.

Suddenly Tanner's Turtwig shone brightly. It was evolving and when the evolution was complete, it looked different.

"Wow Tanner your Turtwig evolved into a Grotle" Brock said.

Tanner was happy with his evolved Pokémon.

"Who were those two?" Ash asked.

"They have been here for a while guarding the sacred table" Melody replied.

"Oh" everyone said.

Soon we finally got to the sacred table and we saw the tree islands where one of the three legendary birds Pokémon lived.

**We are at the sacred table but in the next chapter an epic battle will occur and we are the only ones who can stop it. I will update soon.**


	16. Legendary Tussle pt 1

**The super awesome battle between the legendary Pokémon begins today. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

"Wow it is any amazing view" May said.

"It is and we can enjoy it once we go and destroy the crystals" Melody replied.

We looked out seeing how to get to the three islands and then we saw something or some things. There were three of them one coming from each island. It was Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno. When they came closer they looked different, their eyes were red and it looks as if they were about to unleash a frenzy attack. Then Moltres attack Zapdos, Zapdos attacked Articuno, Articuno attacked Moltres. The battle began, the attacks almost hit us.

"Ahh we have to get to the islands somehow" Ash said.

"Yes, it seems the battle has started we have to do this quickly" Tanner replied.

"I have a Pokémon that can take us to the islands" Misty said as she sent out her Gyarados.

We all jumped on it as we head out to Fire Island where Moltres lived. Gyarados tried to dodge the flamethrower, thunder and ice beam the three Pokémon were letting off. We watched them as they collided with each other constantly. All three roared and continued their assault with each other. The attacks were three times stronger than normal. Zapdos' thunderbolt was red, Moltres' flamethrower is redder than usual and Articuno's ice beam is a little purple. We were almost at Fire Island until a giant water tornado popped in front of us with something swimming inside. Then the tornado was broken and the mystery creature revealed itself, it was Lugia.

"Hello chosen one nice to see you again" Lugia told Ash.

"Hey Lugia, long time no see" Ash replied.

"Yes it has been a while and it looks like another crisis must be fixed" Lugia said.

"So you know what is going on?" Ash asked.

"Well I'm not sure how it all happened but it has something to do with a giant crystal that is on each island, Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno have absorbed some of its power causing them to go on a rampage and lose their senses" Lugia told us.

"So how can he destroy the crystals?" Melody asked.

"That I'm not sure sorry but I will try and stop them from attacking you and the city" Lugia answered.

We gave Lugia thumbs up as he joined the fight attacking the enraged legendary Pokémon. We finally reached Fire Island and ran to the middle of the island where the crystal stood. The crystal was clear and it was very tall, around 60 meters causing us to sweat drop.

"How do we destroy that?" Jessica asked.

"I have no idea it is so big, not even all of our attacks can cause a scratch in it" Kelli replied.

"Gyarados use hyper beam" misty screamed. Gyarados did a huge orange beam but it didn't do anything.

"Grr nothing and hyper beam is one of the most powerful attacks in the world" Storm said.

"There must be something we can do" Dawn shouted.

"Yeah everything has a weakness" May said.

"There is, I have something I found in a cave not too long ago, it lets of a red beam but I'm not sure what it does" Melody said.

Melody took out a small statue which looked like some kind of creature out of her pocket and placed it next to the crystal then a red beam came out of its eyes and shot it at the crystal. The crystal then turned red itself at last it crumbled to the ground. We looked at the fight and Moltres' eyes turned back to normal as well as its attacks. Now Zapdos and Articuno were left. Due to Moltres' normality it was losing to the other two much stronger Pokémon. Lugia struggled to keep Zapdos and Articuno at bay.

"We have to hurry, Lugia can't keep them fighting for much longer" I told them. Everyone nodded and we head to Lightning Island where Zapdos lived. Again we used Gyarados to surf all the way to Lightning Island.

"How did that statue work?" Kelli asked.

"Well I can sort of read what it says on the bottom" Melody replied.

"The Statue of Sesar, it can be used to stop things that create power surges" Melody told us.

"Um wow that is a coincidence" Brock said, everyone agreed.

The battle was getting intense, and then we noticed something in the water rise up, it was Kyogre another legendary and then we saw Groudon who came from one of the Orange Islands extinct volcanoes.

"Uh I think this is going to get rough" Storm said pointing to the fight.

"Yeah with two more legendary Pokémon this could get ugly" Tanner replied.

Groudon and Kyogre fought against the others with their own attacks. The climactic battle caused a lot of natural disasters such as huge waves and water tornados. It was as if the whole world was shaking. We got to Lightning Island where we went to go and destroy the second crystal. We were in a forest on the island and we were attacked by a bunch of Dustox. I sent out my Charmander who used ember to send them away. Charmander then shone brightly and evolved into Charmeleon. I jumped with joy seeing my Pokémon who is now even stronger than before. I withdrew him and we continued our way to the second crystal.

"Okay quick Melody let's destroy this one" Ash cried.

"Yes" Melody replied. As she took out the small statue and put it next to the crystal which was also destroyed. Zapdos also changed to normal with its eyes and powers. There was only one crystal left to be destroyed which was on Ice Island. We made our way towards there seeing that the fight was intense as ever. Lugia used Aeroblast on the others trying to stop them but it didn't knock them down. Lugia at last used up all its strength and fell down into the ocean sinking to the bottom.

"No Lugia" we cried. As now the others are free to destroy everything in sight.

**Part 1 is done and Lugia has been defeated can he regain his strength and can this battle of the super beasts be stopped? I will update soon. **


	17. Legendary Tussle pt 2

**We have to stop the battle quick otherwise the energy of those legendaries may break the world apart.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

Articuno was still super powered so he left the battle ground and started to attack the cities in the Orange Islands. People were running in fear as Articuno flew through using ice beam. Some people were frozen to death and some were crushed by buildings that fell while Articuno flew over. The rest of the legendaries were fighting until the death.

"We have to restore Lugia's power somehow" Tanner said.

"Yeah but how?" Kelli thought.

"Wait Melody don't you have that flute that makes that special music" Misty told Melody.

Melody then remembered the one that she used to help Lugia a few years ago. She pulled it out and started to do it. The music was really soothing and then Lugia came up fully restored.

"So you still have that special instrument I would like to thank you for restoring my strength with this song, now I will go and stop Articuno, you must destroy the crystal on Ice Island quickly" Lugia told us.

Lugia then went and attacked Articuno and sent it back into battle. Groudon used fire blast on Zapdos and Kyogre used hydro pump on Moltres, this sent Moltres falling near the sacred table exhausted and no longer able to battle. Zapdos was still able to fight and attacked Kyogre with a thunder. The attack damaged Kyogre really badly and sent it going back into the depths of the ocean.

"Man we got to hurry this is getting worse" Jessica said.

"You are right" Storm agreed.

We finally reached Ice Island and headed towards the giant crystal. It was a lot tougher to get there than the other two islands. We have to go through an ice cave to get there. We entered the ice cave and we all slipped and slide through. We went down and to the side really fast and then we went flying out. We fell right in front of the crystal and Melody placed the statue in front of the crystal and the crystal was destroyed. Articuno then changed back to normal. Articuno then appeared on top of us and tried to attack and Lugia was taking care of Zapdos and Groudon. Articuno was just about to do an ice beam until Ho-oh appeared and attacked Articuno.

"We got rid of the crystals but now how do we stop the fight?" I asked.

"I don't know we have done everything we could our Pokémon can't face all those legendaries" May said.

"I guess we should head back to my island" Melody said.

Everyone agreed and jumped on Gyarados one last time and went around the fight. Kyogre came back into battle as well as Moltres. Now that Ho-oh has joined too it is causing a lot of disaster. We looked closely and we then noticed that Ho-oh is also a good guy and is trying to protect everyone like Lugia is. We watched everything from the sacred table.

"Guess we have to take care of this before we can go to Mt Coronet, whenever we will get there" Dawn said sadly.

"Yeah but the collision course will take a lot more lives" Brock replied.

We just stood there helpless then we saw a press helicopter recording the fight but then Kyogre's hyper beam destroyed the copter and killed the people inside.

"We have to do something, we just can't stand here, I want to fight" Kelli screamed.

"I have your back" Storm told her.

We all got our Pokémon ready and sent them out. Ash's Sceptile attacked Zapdos with leaf blade and Zapdos was also attacked by Kelli's Delcatty's blizzard and Storm's Manectric's charge beam.

Articuno was attacked by my Charmeleon's fire spin and May's Blaziken's flamethrower. Moltres was attacked by Misty's Gyarados' water pulse and Brock's Marshtomp's muddy water. Groudon was attacked by Jessica's Riolu's flash aura sphere and Kyogre was attacked by Tanner's Grotle's solar beam and Dawn's Piplup's bubble beam. But the only thing those attacks did was make the legendaries very angry. They turned to us and charged straight for us and did their attacks which knocked out our Pokémon so we withdrew them. Then they tried to attack us but Lugia and Ho-oh protected us by going in front of the blasts. Lugia and Ho-oh were defeated and fell onto the island we were on.

"Lugia, Ho-oh get up please" Ash cried.

"Sorry Ash blocking those attacks drew all of our strength we can no longer fight, even if you use the flute the battle will just never end until they are calmed down so it is up to you all" Lugia told us as he fainted.

"Guess it is up to us" I said.

Ash turned around and looked at the legendary Pokémon;

"Legendary Pokémon I'm not afraid of you and I won't let you hurt all my friends, come and get me" Ash shouted.

The Legendaries charged and Ash closed his eyes, we also went next to Ash because as they say: Touch one they touch all. The attacks were just about to hit until Rayquaza popped in front of us and roared. The legendary Pokémon stopped immediately, and looked at Rayquaza. Rayquaza then looked at Melody, Melody knew what Rayquaza wanted her to do; she pulled out the flute and once again did the song. The legendaries calmed down then returned to their homes. Rayquaza looked at us and then it flew up into the skies and returned home which was the Sky Tower. Lugia and Ho-oh got up, Ho-oh also went away, and Lugia stayed sharing his thank you:

"Thank you all because of your bravery and determination you stopped the war and peace is once again upon us, I hope to see you again soon" Lugia told us and then went straight into the ocean.

We looked at each other with smiles; Melody had tears in her eyes;

"Thank you all" Melody cried.

Kelli put her hands on her shoulders and comforted her. This made Melody wipe her tears and put a big grin on her face.

"Well we still haven't given the world's complete peace yet" I told everyone.

"Yeah but how do we get to Mt Coronet quickly" Tanner wondered.

"Oh so you guys need to get to Mt Cornet as quickly as possible?" Melody asked.

"Yeah" Misty answered.

"That can be worked out, I have a friend who has three Dragonites which can send you straight there" Melody told us.

"Awesome" We cheered.

"It's the least I can do" Melody told us as she led us to her friend's house.

Once we got there she explained everything to her friend and he was happy enough to lend us his three Dragonites so we jumped onto them and they took us to Mt Coronet we waved good bye to Melody as we went into the sky. About half an hour later we arrived at the bottom of Mt Coronet, they couldn't go to the top due to the snow, they wouldn't be able to fly there. So we landed to the same cave entrance we were at a while ago. We waved goodbye and said thank you to the Dragonite then we entered Mt Coronet.

**We are finally at Mt Coronet; I guess that is a good reward for saving many people. Now all we got to do is climb to the top up to Spear Pillar and collect the first orb. I will update soon. **


	18. Climbing up Mt Coronet

**Whoa it has been a while. Sorry for the long wait everyone I have had a few problems with the computer but I'm back and ready to write I hope that I haven't bored you all with the long wait but it is as interesting as ever trust me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

We entered Mt Coronet, when we were inside it was very dark so Brock pulled out a torch but it didn't work since it got broken when it got wet when we were in Oreburgh Gates. So I sent out Charmeleon who lit up a long way, we walked north and we reached a water way so we crossed it with a few water Pokémon. Once we got to the end of the water way we went up some steps which was made of rock. We came upon another level. We were happy that we were making progress.

"I can't wait to get to the top so we can get the first orb, this is so exciting" Tanner said with determination.

"Yeah I wonder what the orb looks like" Ash wondered.

"Probably just a small sphere" I replied.

"Well the good news is that we are here and that nothing could send us somewhere far like last time" Dawn said.

"I sure hope not" Jessica said worried.

"You know what IO have grown a bond with you guys, I mean ever since I have met you I consider you all best friends" Kelli told everyone. Everyone smiled at her.

"Me too, you know what we have been through so much we never noticed and there is still plenty more things we have to go through before we are done" Misty said.

"Man this is so awesome just us friends hanging out together saving two worlds just feels good, I'm glad I'm in a group rather than being by myself it would be a lot harder and less fun" Storm said.

"I wouldn't really consider it fun being almost killed every second but it is quiet an adventure" May told us.

"Yeah I agree with you there May" Brock agreed.

I looked at May then she turned around to me making me blush and she noticed it. Dawn started to get a crush on Tanner; he would hold her hand and Dawn wouldn't mind at all in fact she liked it. Ash and Misty pashed which they haven't really done much during these difficult times. We kept following this one path, we walked for about 10 minutes, and then we saw a guy which looked like a hiker.

"Hello sir" Storm shouted.

"Oh hello there, children" the hiker shouted back.

"Why are you just standing there?" Ash asked.

"Well you see I was climbing up Mt Coronet but there is a Steelix guarding to go to the next level and my Nosepass isn't strong enough to defeat it, trust me I have tried and I am waiting here to see if it goes away but so far no luck" the hiker told us.

"How long have you been here?" Jessica asked.

"About three hours" the hiker answered.

We all gulped;

"Maybe we can defeat the Steelix" I suggested.

"I'm not sure the Steelix is pretty tough by the way my name is Drake" Drake replied.

We all introduced ourselves then we started to walk up the steps to the next level of the great mountain. When we got there the Steelix almost immediately came to us.

"Wow it is a lot bigger than usual" Brock yelled nervously.

"It looks pretty strong too" May said.

We sent out our Pokémon, my Charmander was already out and we all attacked but Steelix used dig and attacked all the Pokémon. This was a very strong Steelix and also it is oversized, it is also very smart in its attacks. My Charmeleon should have been able to defeat him but Steelix has managed to dodge most and even when it got hit it didn't affect much.

"What the...my fire attacks aren't doing anything" I wondered.

"Maybe your attacks aren't strong enough" Dawn suggested.

"Guess I'm going to have to use Charmeleon's strongest attack" I thought.

"Charmeleon use overheat" I yelled.

A huge stream of fire hit Steelix and sent it flying. It looked like that attack did a lot of damage at last. Other attacks managed to hit and we saw that the Steelix's energy was getting weaker. Steelix then was too weak to fight, we could have finished him but we decided to leave it to rest. Steelix looked at us seeing our kindness and mercy towards him. The Steelix closed its eyes and fell asleep to recover. Drake thanked us and went his way while we kept going through the path, we got to a water fall and luckily for us, Gyarados knew waterfall so we climbed up the waterfall. While we were walking we saw a few Lapras, I saw one and it seemed Storm wanted it. We sent out his Manetric to fight the Lapras, Lapras used ice beam but Manetric dodged and used thunder which badly damaged Lapras and Storm threw a pokeball. It shook then it stopped which meant Storm had two Pokémon. Everyone had two except for e but I was planning to catch the Pokémon I knew that was for me.

Climbing up Mt Coronet was tougher than we thought and we decided to stop for a lunch break and Brock made some delicious stew which was gobbled up by us. We had a bit of a chat;

"So guys what do you think of this journey we are having?" Tanner asked.

"Well it is pretty deadly hehe but I guess it can help in a way" Ash replied.

"What way would that be Ash?" Misty asked.

"Well…I'm not quite sure" Ash answered.

We talked a bit more then we once again headed off to get to the top. We walked for a little more and then we saw sunlight from a hole which looked like the exit. We ran towards and when we went out we noticed snow everywhere;

"Hold on this isn't Spear Pillar which is the top" Jessica said confused.

"I know this part; there are a few parts that are outside before we get to the top and all those outside are all covered in snow but we don't have long to go" Brock replied.

"Alright now let's get to the top" Ash said quite heroic.

**Well we are almost there and it has been a tough time to get up but there will be a few more problems before we get to the top. Come one guys we can do it…I hope. I will update soon. **


	19. Dangers of the Mountain

**Almost there, I'm so excited. The first orb is going to be in our grasp soon, but first we have a few more things we need to take care of or survive. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

"Brr it is so cold out here" May said shaking.

"Yeah but luckily I bought some jackets back in Wave Town where we got our supplies" Kelli said as she put a jacket on May.

"You care a lot about your friends don't you Kelli" May told her. Kelli smiled.

Walking through the ice was tougher than it looks. All that was there were a few walls to climb which was pretty dangerous due to it being covered in snow and a few trees. We walked a random way not knowing where we would end up since there was no just a one way path there were a few paths so we just followed one, it was a matter of chance. We got to an icy wall. We slowly tried to climb it but found it was too slippery so Kelli's Altaria pulled us up one at a time. The cold affected Altaria a little but Altaria pulled it through. We continued to walk and we found ourselves walking through grass which was surprising. Then a Pokémon popped out which looked like a Abomasnow. I really wanted it so I sent out my Charmeleon to battle with it so I could catch it.

Charmeleon used flamethrower but Abomasnow dodged and used avalanche which fell all over Charmeleon, I couldn't see Charmeleon so I wasn't sure if he lost. Then the ice melted and Charmeleon emerged with fire in his eyes. Charmeleon did an attack I didn't think he could do which was metal claw. Charmeleon made his metal claw hit the snow which caused like a jet going through ice and it hit Abomasnow then it was followed by a flamethrower which damaged it more. I threw a pokeball at it, it shock then Abomasnow popped out. I couldn't believe it still wanted to fight.

Abomasnow did an icy wind attack which managed to freeze my Charmeleon for a few seconds. My Charmeleon was tired along with Abomasnow, Charmeleon charged and did a flame wheel while Abomasnow also charged with an attack where Abomasnow was covered by a blue coloured energy. They collided, there was a huge explosion followed by smoke and then we saw them, they were just standing opposite sides of each other and then Abomasnow fell too weak to fight so I once again threw a pokeball and this time he was caught. I have a Abomasnow.

"Great work" Ash said.

"Thanks" I replied.

"Let's get going before we freeze to death" Jessica told us

"I agree" Storm agreed.

We continued walking, we came to yet another wall and Altaria couldn't carry us all the second time and this wall looked more climb able so we did. We slowly got up and we made it to the top. We were actually on a hill so we looked around to see if we could find the way to the top. We looked up and saw the top but we couldn't climb all the way up that way.

"Ahh when are we going to get there" Misty screamed and then we heard a noise. We turned around and saw a hill above us lose its snow from the top.

"Avalanche" Dawn cried.

"Let's get out of here" Brock also cried. We ran as fast as we could but the avalanche was getting closer and closer.

"Man Misty why did you have to scream" Tanner told her.

"Sorry" Misty replied.

"That's ok maybe something worse could have happened if you didn't scream" Ash told her.

We all slipped and slide down a hill, we were going extremely fast. It felt like a slide but a lot freakier. We looked behind us and it looked like a white water wave. But I know that in a way a wave of snow is worse than a wave of ice. At last we fell down and ended up in a one way pathway with the avalanche which would cover it. We ran following the path, to get away from the dead white snow. We managed to get out of the danger zone and the snow covered the path completely. We once again were in grass and we kept going straight hoping to get to the path to Spear Pillar. We walked for abit trying to figure which way to go;

"I think it's this way" Ash said.

"No I know it is this way" Jessica disagreed.

"Listen guys we have to agree on something" Brock said trying to keep the peace.

"Well I'm not really sure which way" Storm said.

"Hey guys" Tanner called smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" Dawn asked.

"Maybe we should take this way" Tanner answered pointing to a cave entrance.

"Could it be" we all said as we ran towards it and went inside the cave.

"Yep this is the way to the top" Brock assured us.

"Alright now let's get there" we all shouted happily.

We climbed step after step to get to the top. You couldn't get lost in it since it is a path going one way just like we needed. We kept turning going up more steps then we saw two people in silver jumpsuits and have blue hair.

"That's Team Galactic" Dawn cried.

"Hah, oh look it is some little punks about to surrender and give us their Pokémon" one of the grunts said.

"Yeah now that we know where Dialga lives we can take it and rule the world with it but first we must get rid of a few insects" the other said.

The grunts sent out their Pokémon, a Zubat and a Glameow. Ash went up along with Storm, Ash sent out Corphish which Storm sent out his newly caught Lapras. Lapras used ice beam which beat Zubat in one shot and Corphish's bubble beam also defeated the Glameow.

"These guys Pokémon are really inexperienced" Storm told them.

"Grr we won't let you have Dialga before us, let's go quickly and tell the boss" one of them said as he ran off along with the other.

We managed to beat two of Team Galatic's grunts and now we are a few steps away from Spear Pillar. We walked slowly towards the exit and then we went out of the cave.

**We are finally there, we are at Spear Pillar, and now let's get that first orb before anything bad happens. I will update soon.**


	20. Spear Pillar: The First Orb

**At last we can get the first orb but Team Galactic thinks we want Dialga, how far will they go to stop us of what they think we are trying to do. Two more affects of the collision course will happen but one of them is suspicious. Could someone have done all this?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

We were finally at Spear Pillar; it looked pretty ancient it was all made of stone. We walked around seeing pillars and the land surrounding the mountain, it looked breathtaking.

"No where could the orb be?" Ash wondered.

"It should be here somewhere" Brock replied.

"Hey guys over here" Kelli yelled pointing to a black sphere with special markings around it.

"That's it alright, I can tell" Jessica replied.

"Let's go get it" Storm told us.

We slowly walked there until a few Team Galactic grunts came from the cave exit as well as three different looking people. One had red hair, the other had dark blue hair, and the one in the middle also had blue hair but a spiky style.

"So these are the kids trying to control Dialga" the spiky blue haired guy asked one of his grunts.

"Yes Cyrus sir" one of the grunts replied.

"Hello kiddies my name is Cyrus the leader of Team Galactic, the one with the red hair is Commander Jupiter and the other one with blue hair is Commander Mars and we shall not allow you to take Dialga" Cyrus told us.

"But we are not here to take Dialga" Tanner replied.

"DON'T LIE TO ME" Cyrus shouted.

They slowly surrounded us and let out some of their Pokémon and they were about to attack until something big came out of the ground, it was the Steelix we met before, it used iron tail to knock away the Pokémon.

"Thanks Steelix" May told him. Steelix smiled and let us jump on him. Team Galactic sent out a few more Pokémon but Steelix was too strong for them so Cyrus just smiled.

"Steelix is strong but is he strong enough to defeat Dialga, we have a device that can control the mighty legendary Pokémon" Cyrus said laughing maniacally.

Cyrus yelled out a few words;

_Mighty Pokémon of Time I hear by awaken you from your slumber, rise up Dialga!_

Suddenly a shining light appeared and Dialga the Pokémon of Time came. Dialga roared and started to move towards us but Cyrus smiled and threw a GM ball at it.

"Why does that ball have a GM on it, I have never seen anything like that" Ash said.

"Haha the GM stands for Galactic master ball, if the Pokémon gets caught which it will, the Pokémon becomes evil and obeys only Team Galactic" Cyrus told us.

Dialga was caught and when Cyrus released him it attacked Steelix and knocked it out in one shot with a dragon claw. Dialga was trying to attack us we kept running. Then the ground shook once again and then lava popped out of the ground in a few places.

"AHH what's happening?" Dawn asked.

"Grr this mountain used to be a volcano, ahh what a disaster, this could destroy us all" Cyrus shouted.

More lava spewed out from the mountain we tried to not get hit by the lava otherwise we would die. Tanner was running towards the orb until lava came out right in front of him but that's not all creatures jumped out of the holes in which lava was coming out. The creatures were red with dark blue eyes and shaped like a monster skeleton with sharp teeth with claws. The bones looked like it was made of glass. Heaps of them came out Tea Galactic battled them along with Dialga who was trying his best to get rid of them from his home.

"What are these things?" Storm asked.

"I don't know but we have to battle them" Misty answered.

We sent out our Pokémon and battled them, more and more came out and lava was still coming out of the mountain. The ground shook like crazy so it was hard to stand up. The creatures were swiping at everyone and some of the creatures got a few grunts while they were clawing around. The grunts had a huge slash gash on their backs and chests. Blood was coming out all over the ground; the creatures grabbed those dead grunts and took it with them somewhere. The rest of the attacks are abit too violent for this story but you can imagine what you think what the attacks were.

"Come on you bastards let's see what you got" I yelled.

I started to sing which was weird but I knew abit of karate so I used it while my Charmeleon and Abomasnow attacked them;

"Everybody was kung-fu fighting  
Those cats were fast as lightning  
In fact it was a little bit frightening  
But they fought with expert timing

They were funky China men from funky Chinatown  
They were chopping them up and they were chopping them down  
It's an ancient Chinese art and everybody knew their part  
From a feint into a slip, and kicking from the hip

Everybody was kung-fu fighting  
Those cats were fast as lightning  
In fact it was a little bit frightening  
But they fought with expert timing" I sang.

Kelli then ran towards the orb but lava blasted to the side causing her to fall. Storm came to see if she was ok. He helped her up; she said thanks and once again ran. Then she managed to grab it and then the lava stopped and the creatures ran down the holes disappearing. For some reason Dialga was walking away and Cyrus tried to control it but then Dialga roared and red energy broke of it which meant it was no longer under control it was either an effect or too strong to be controlled.

For whatever the reason they didn't know. A helicopter appeared, Cyrus, the commanders and the surviving grunts went onto it and left the mountain.

"Thank goodness at least they are gone" Tanner said.

"Yeah" Jessica agreed.

Then everyone turned around to Kelli.

"Alright Kelli you got the first orb" everyone cheered and the girls hugged her.

"I have a question though, where did those creatures come from, I don't think that was an affect" I told them.

"It has to be I mean what else could it be" Ash replied.

"I guess" I said back but I still had my doubts.

"So what do we do now?" Misty asked.

"Now we are going to our world" Tanner said.

"Wow I'm excited I wonder what your world looks like" May wondered.

"Trust me, a lot more different than yours" Jessica replied.

We all looked around;

"I'm going to miss this place" Kelli said.

"Yeah this is the only time we could be here and I mean we have had so many adventures here" I agreed.

Once we had one last look, Kelli just held the orb but we weren't sure what to do.

"The small circle at the bottom, point it in front of you" a voice said to Brock in his head.

"Guys point the small circle at the bottom of the orb in front of us" Brock said.

"Ok" Kelli replied.

When she did at first nothing happened and then a beam of light shot from the small circle and created a portal to our world.

"Well here we go" Jessica said.

"One down, one to go" Ash said.

**That's it, the Pokémon world is done and we have finally got the first orb, now we need to get the second in our world. There will be many more adventures and dangers on the way to get the second and final orb. Where did those creatures come from? Are they minions of someone behind the collision course if there is someone who is responsible? You will have to wait a while since that is said in the second story but I guess you call guess who it is. Good luck in Our World. **


	21. Our World

**Hello everyone, just letting everyone know, if there has been a little confusion, that getting the second orb and stopping the collision course is all in the first story which is this one. The second story has a different plot. I understand that there is something wrong with my spelling or grammar sometimes but it doesn't really worry me. I use my grammar and spell checker and it says my chapters were perfect so I'm not sure where to put things if my computer is saying there is nothing wrong with it. Oh well enjoy Our World adventures. **

We entered the portal; as soon as we did we were actually pulled in. We were flying in mid air and sometimes we would spin. All we saw were different lights, blue, green, purple, red, you name it we saw almost all of them. Tanner was screaming since he was spinning the most;

"We're gonna die, we're gonna die, first I'm gonna throw up and then I'm gonna die…tell it to stop!!!"

"Okay, STOP!!!" I yelled.

Suddenly we did stop and fell onto hard ground.

"Ow man do we ever get a soft landing?" May yelled.

We all got up and noticed that we were in Our World. We looked at each other and we all looked different. Ash, Misty, May, Brock and Dawn looked like humans from our world. All three girls were very beautiful as they were before. The guys looked normal and Brock's eyes are finally open.

"So this is what you guys look like, hey?" Misty asked.

"Yep" Storm replied.

"Man it feels like it has been ages since we have been here" Kelli said.

"I agree with you there Kelli" Jessica agreed.

"Where are we?" I asked.

We looked around and saw that we were on an island with no one on it. The island was pretty small and no noise could be heard and no one could be seen.

"Are we…on an island…in the middle of the ocean…with no people ON IT!!!!!!" Jessica screamed.

"It looks like it" Ash replied.

"Hey guys why don't we just build a boat or something, we have the things we need to do it" Dawn told us.

"You are right Dawn, man you are smart" Tanner told her, Dawn looked down at her feet with a red face.

Ash grabbed Misty's hand which made Misty a little surprised since he hasn't done that in a while.

"We will go this way and get some food and stuff" Ash told us.

"Ok, May and I will find some wood" I told the group, the others were building camp since we were planning to leave tomorrow.

May and I went into the middle of the island, it was a nice yet rough walk due to sticks and rocks. But we saw a stream which looked like clean, drinking water and there was a 10 meter tall hill in the centre of the island. May and I decided to climb the hill and once we got to the top, we saw an amazing view. We saw ocean pretty much but it still was amazing. I looked at May while she was looking back, then I leaned forward and gave her a small kiss on her lips. She blushed very hard.

"I love you May, I can't think of a time where I haven't" I told her.

She then leaned forward and we shared a warm kiss. We then went back down and did our job, we managed to pick up enough wood to last us for the night. Ash and Misty were trying to find food. They found a few coconuts and some fruit. Ash then touched Misty's butt by accident and Misty got angry;

"Ash what do you think you are doing" she screamed.

"It was an accident, really" Ash tried to tell her.

Misty couldn't hurt Ash when she looked at his face. They were in a relationship after all. Misty then started to kind of get turned on and then…

We all met up at the shore, it took Ash and Misty a while but they came with food, I went to grab my Charmeleon and send him out of his pokeball and noticed it wasn't there. We all checked but none of our Pokémon was with us.

"Ahh, what happened?" Storm wondered.

"Maybe since we are in Our World we can only use things that exist in our world" Kelli suggested.

"Pikachu" Ash cried.

"Don't worry Ash, once you return to your world I'm sure you will see Pikachu again" Jessica told him.

"Yeah I reckon all our Pokémon will return once we go back to the Pokémon world, it must be a law of dimensions or something" Brock told him.

"Guess we are going to have to light a fire the old fashioned way" I told Brock.

After about 1 hour, Brock finally managed to do it. We had the fruit and some coconut milk which took ages to break. Our boat was about half done when it started to become dark and after a few more hours, our boat was finished. We then came around the fire and just talked for a while. Soon we fell asleep, we woke up when it was morning and then we prepared to leave. We stacked the boat with supplies. The weather was cloudy and a bit windy. We jumped onto our boat and started to row into the deep ocean. We were still a little sleepy.

"Hey maybe we should go for a swim to wake us up" May suggested.

"Trust me May, in our world you wouldn't want to swim in water this deep, we have man eating fish called sharks" I told her.

May then quickly told us to forget about the swim and then we just let the boat flow since we were tired of rowing. Suddenly the clouds turned dark grey and we heard thunder. We started to get very nervous. Then rain started to pour and the ocean was getting very wavy. We all gulped.

**We are going straight into a massive storm, how will we survive this one. No Pokémon to save us now and our world has been pretty tough to survive so far but it is going to get a whole lot tougher. I will update soon.**


	22. Hawaii Love

**A massive storm will be a survival challenge and this chapter will also be about Tanner and Dawn's relationship starting too, I hope you like it Tanner. **

The lightning forked right in front of us and we were going up and down. Tanner held Dawn closely, along with the others hugging to someone hoping not to fall. The waves soon became huge, they were at least 20 meters tall, we looked down and all screamed as well fell down. The boat managed to stay on the surface…for now. Heavy rain poured from the black sky and the thunder was so loud. The lightning came really close to hitting us sometimes. Soon we were caught in another wave which wasn't as big as the other one but sill huge. The boat tipped and we fell at least 5 meters above the surface. The wave crashed and we were swirling in the water. Ash came up:

"Guys, where are you" he yelled.

Another wave crashed, sending Ash again into the deep ocean. He came up again and he found Misty and Kelli. He joined up with them and they shouted to see if they could find the rest of us. I found May, Tanner and Dawn. Brock and Jessica was together but where was Storm? Soon the whole gang found each other besides one but we didn't notice. The storm raged, and then I thought I could see land not too far from us. Then we hit something at our feet, and then we lied down unconscious. We woke up and we saw the sun shining upon us. We looked around and saw we were on the shore of a beach. We got up and looked around;

"Whoa, I can't believe we got out of that storm alive" Jessica said.

"Yeah I agree with you there" Misty agreed.

"Hey where is Storm?" I asked.

We looked around but he was nowhere to be seen.

"No…he can't be…" Kelli said with tears in her eyes.

Soon most of the gang was crying, Storm was dead. I put my head down feeling very sad.

"This is a very dangerous journey" Brock told us.

"Yeah we could lose our lives" May said.

We left the shore and walked inland to see where we were. I made a promise to Storm in my thoughts that I will stop this collision course for him. I looked around a little more;

"Hey wait a minute" I said seeing women doing a Hawaiian dance in front of a bunch of kids with coconut drinks in their hands.

"I think we are in Hawaii" I told everyone.

"Hawaii?" Dawn asked confused.

"Yeah, I think we are, it's a little island with beautiful beaches and has lots of sunny days" Jessica explained to Dawn.

"Man, we are so far from Egypt, how do we get there?" Tanner wondered.

"We don't have any money to use a plane and I don't think it is safe to use a boat again" Kelli told everyone.

"Well I wouldn't mind sticking around since it looks really beautiful" May told me.

"No problems, I guess we can stay here a few days" I told her.

May cheered and even Dawn.

We lay at the shore seeing the wave's crash into the shore. May then got her bikini and changed behind a tree. Dawn did the same along with Misty and they all went into the water and swam. Ash and Brock had bathers but didn't feel like swimming, the rest of us didn't have anything but we didn't feel like it either. I blushed looking at May and Tanner blushed looking at Dawn. Ash saw something washed up on the shore in the distance.

Ash started to run towards it and the rest of us followed him. We then saw what it was, it was Storm! Brock checked him but he wasn't breathing. Brock did the technique which would get the trapped water in his lungs. Storm coughed the water out and started breathing again.

"We better take him to the hospital" Brock suggested.

"I hope there is one nearby" I wondered.

We carried Storm through town and then we finally found a hospital. The doctors took him in, we waited for an hour and then we were allowed to see him.

"Hey guys" Storm said softly.

"Hey buddy glad to see you are ok" Ash told him.

"Hope I didn't scare you too bad and I want to thank you all for saving me" Storm told us.

"No worries, what happened to you?" May asked.

"Well you see the waves kept bringing me down, I heard you guys and tried to swim towards you but the waves kept coming and then I hit shore, I started to make my way up but the waves kept dragging me back, it didn't take too long until the sun came up and I was so tired to move and then I fell unconscious" Storm explained.

"Wow it was a tough night for you" Misty said to him.

"Hehe yeah" Storm laughed faintly.

"Sorry kids but he needs to rest, he should be fine tomorrow" the doctor told us.

"Ok, see you tomorrow Storm" we said and waved goodbye.

When we came outside we decided to explore the island in groups and meet up tonight. First the girls got dressed back to their normal clothes then we broke up for a few hours. Tanner and Dawn went to a beach spot to sit down and chat. May and I went to the other side of the island while the others went into town.

_Tanner and Dawn:_

They both sat down on the warm sand and looked out into the ocean.

"Hey Dawn you are very beautiful" Tanner told her without even thinking. Dawn blushed strongly, looking at the ground.

"I love you Dawn so much" Tanner confessed.

"Really?" Dawn asked.

"Yes from the bottom of my heart, I have seen you Dawn such a smart girl too" Tanner told her going closer to her lips.

Dawn also went closer and they kissed. It was a feeling Tanner loves so much and Dawn did too. Soon they took it to another level; I guess their hormones took over.

_This part is kind of rated M so please if you do not like sexual stuff you can skip it_

Tanner put his hand under her skirt and grinned to feel what she wasn't wearing. Dawn didn't care she actually wanted him to take her. Dawn started to blush more and moaned since the feeling felt so well.

_Just letting everyone know that they didn't have sex but did a few sexual things_

It soon got dark and we all met up again. Since we didn't have money to rent a room for the night we lied on the beach together. Ash held Misty in his arms, Dawn laid on Tanner's chest same with May. The rest of the gang were separate and then we all fell asleep.

**You thought Storm was dead didn't you? I know that this chapter wasn't much on adventure but I wanted Tanner and Dawn's relationship to fire up and concentrate a bit on the side stuff too but don't worry I will get back to adventure in the next chapter. I will update soon. **


	23. Trouble in Paradise

**I apologize if people were upset of the rated M part in the last chapter, my friend really loves Dawn and I wanted to do something for him. I have all respect towards girls but I did it for a good friend. In this chapter the gang meets a very stupid killer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

It was morning and we all got up with sore necks. Sleeping on the sand isn't as comfortable as it looks. We all headed towards the hospital to see if Storm was ok, once we got there the doctor was just doing some finishing checks then Storm joined the gang once again.

"Hey Storm, glad you are better" Ash said.

"Thanks, it feels good to be better" Storm replied.

"Yeah, now we have to find a way to get to Egypt but we have no money" I told everyone.

"Hm, if I had my water Pokémon crossing the oceans would be a pinch" Misty said.

"Yeah but I guess we are going to have to use our human survival techniques" Tanner told us.

"Ahhhhhhhhh" yelled a woman.

We quickly ran to where the sound was coming from. We saw a woman who looked like she saw a ghost.

"Are you ok, miss?" Brock asked.

"There is a hand coming out of the sand" the woman said pointing to a very pale hand that was sticking out of the ground.

All the girls turned blue in the face and the guys were shaking. Then we heard a phone ring, the woman picked up her mobile and turned it on loud speaker.

"Hello" she said.

"Hello Sydney" a creepy voice replied that sounded like ghost face from scream.

"I'm not Sydney" the woman replied confused.

"Oh wait did I dial the right number?" the mysterious person asked.

"No, I think you called the wrong one" the woman said back.

"Don't worry, I might as well play my game with you, it is simple I will ask you a question and if you get it right I will leave you alone but if you get it wrong well…hahaha" the mysterious person told us.

"Listen we can all take you on" the woman started to yell.

"I'm shaking in my boots" said the mysterious person sarcastically.

The woman was getting very scared, she had the word fear written all over her face and she wasn't the only one. The whole gang was scared;

"Who is this anyway?" the mysterious person asked.

"I'm Jenny, I'm a girly girl, I love to dance and I…" Jenny answered.

"Shut up, shut up I didn't ask for your life story, now I want you to…Whoa" the mysterious person said, then we heard a splashing noise.

"I think he fell in a pool" May said.

Everyone was sweat dropping. Then Jenny's phone rang again and the number was private but it said The Killer on top of _private number_. Jenny answered again;

"Hello" Jenny said.

"Sorry about that anyway lets continue the game name the killer in Friday the 13th" the killer told her.

"Hmm isn't it Jason" she replied.

"I'm sorry that's the wrong answer, now I have to get you" the killer said as he/she hung up.

"The killer in Friday the 13th was Jason's mother" Tanner told her.

"Oh" Jenny replied.

Then a person jumped out of some nearby bushes wearing a scream mask.

"Ahhhhhhhh" Dawn screamed.

The killer came with at us with a knife. We kept running and the killer was right behind us. Then Jessica went behind a nearby table and the killer was on the other side of the table then they were both running around and around and around. Jessica's mobile fell out of her pocket and then it started to ring; the killer picked it up;

"Yello" he said.

"It's Stacey" the killer said giving the mobile to Jessica.

"Oh hey Stacey how you doing?" Jessica asked.

"What! She is so annoying" Jessica said. She turned to the killer and he pointed to his knife.

"Sorry I got to go" Jessica replied. Hang up. Then the chasing continued.

We all ran in town and ran up some stairs to a dancing thing. The Killer decided to take a short cut by jumping over a small wall to get to the stairs but instead he smashed himself into a pillar while jumping. The Killer fell to the ground;

"Oh shit" the killer shouted.

He got up and went the long way, we ran into the dance stage with the killer right behind us. We heard some people get upset but we didn't care all we thought about was not getting stabbed. Soon we got out of there and reached an airport, it had small planes. We ran to the place where the planes took off. We then were too tired to run and stopped. The killer was still running to us he was coming closer and closer. Then a plane door opened in front of the killer and the killer was knocked down by it while running.

"Hey Jenny we have to get going" a guy yelled to her.

"Ok" Jenny replied.

The killer got up and kept coming towards us, I knew there was only one thing to do. I ran to him which made the killer confused. Then I kicked him straight in his nuts. He fell down screaming in pain.

"Ohhhh, my balls you prick, ohh" the killer shouted at me starting to get up.

"Stay down bitch" I said.

"Yes sir" he replied going back down.

"Hey wait a minute" he said getting up again with a knife in his hand about to stab me until a copper came with handcuffs behind him.

"You are under arrest for attempted murder" the cop said and took the killer to a police car.

"Hey who stopped him?" Jenny asked.

That guy from the plane came toward us with a phone.

"I had to call someone didn't I" the guy said.

"Thanks Ted" Jenny said back.

We then watched the cop car take away the incredibly stupid killer.

"Hey you realize we never found out who he or she was" Kelli told us.

"Yeah, but oh well at least that person will leave us alone now only if there was a way to get to Egypt" Tanner wondered.

"Oh so you kids need to go over the ocean hey, well I can help you all with that" Jenny told us.

"Really?" Storm asked.

"Yeah, I own this airport, it belonged to my father ad he gave it to me so how about I take you kids there" Jenny said.

"Really, for free?" May asked.

"Yep, I mean you all saved me, it's the least I can do" Jenny replied.

"Awesome" We all cheered.

We went into a plane and we took off, we are on our way to the second and last orb.

**LOL that was funny a very weird chapter but I hope it gave you all a few laughs. I can't believe that we got a free ride to Egypt but will we make it there? You will have to find out. I will update soon.**


	24. Landing near Big Ben

**Ok we are in a plane and on our way to go to Egypt but it is too quick so I guess you all already know something is going to happen to stop us. LOL enjoy our little plane ride.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

We were pretty bored in the plane; it has been a while since we took off from Hawaii. We looked down and all we could see was the colour blue. Finally we saw some land but something was wrong, the plane started to shake violently. Soon the plane dropped, our stomachs were up to our necks. All the girls and screamed and even the guys yelled in fear. Then the plane stopped falling Ted then told us that we have to land or the plane will crash. So in a few minutes we landed in a new country.

"Where are we?" May asked.

We looked around and we saw the Big Ben clock not far from our position.

"Sorry boys and girls our plane has some problems in the engine I have can't take you any further, I'm sorry but at least you can enjoy the sightseeing in London" Ted told us.

"London?" Dawn wondered.

"Man we are all the way in the United Kingdom continent" Tanner said.

"Well I guess we have to find a way from here" I said to everyone.

"Thanks Jenny" we thanked her.

"No problem kids, you all take care of yourselves" Jenny replied.

"We will" we said, we waved goodbye and walked into the city of London.

We walked around for a while just seeing what London is like. Then it started to rain so we ran under a station to take cover. Then the ground started to shake and huge amounts of energy came from the ground.

"Wow it has been a while since we have seen an affect from the collision course" Kelli told us.

"Yeah" Storm agreed.

"We need a place to stay I don't want to lie in the streets" Misty told us.

"Hm there must be a way to get money I mean there is no beach around here and I don't want to sleep on the hard ground" I replied.

"Ohh I want to sleep in a bed I really miss one" May cried.

"Yeah it would seem weird if we slept on the side walk with sleeping bags" Jessica replied.

The rain soon stopped along with the affects and we walked down town, we saw the Big Ben which looked like a big clock I guess. Then we saw some people crowded around an area so we went to check it out. There was a guy telling people to try and beat this guy in a fight if you did the person would win 2000 dollars. This could be an opportunity but it wou7ld be tough since this guy is a pro at fighting. But surprisingly Brock wanted to give it a go we told him not to but he went in anyway. We thought Brock would get killed but Brock managed to dodge his punches well and gave him a few hits which knocked the pro out. We couldn't believe our eyes Brock actually won and we received 2000 dollars.

"Brock how did you do that?" Ash asked nearly speechless.

"What you didn't think I wouldn't know a few fighting skills" Brock answered.

"You rock Brocko, thank you so much" Misty said.

We all thanked Brock and went to a hotel and managed to borrow two rooms for a night. We walked to our rooms, Me, May, Tanner, Dawn and Storm went in one room while Jessica, Kelli, Ash, Brock and Misty went into the other.

"At least that two thousand bucks can hold us up for a while" I told May.

May lied on a bed and let out a sign of relief.

"Yeah this is great" May replied.

Tanner and Dawn shared a kiss while Storm put his bag down and also lied on a bed. I looked out the window once again looking at the Big Ben then I saw something strange, I grabbed a pair of binoculars from Storm's bag with his permission and looked at the Big Ben then I saw four people one was at the edge of the clock, there was an Asian man with a gun in his hand pointing to the other guy and two other Asian men standing next to the guy with the gun. Then the guy with the gun shot the man near the edge and the guy who got shot fell. I was so freaked out I turned away;

"Best not to get involved" I thought to myself.

"Hey Miksta what's wrong?" Tanner asked.

"I just saw a guy get shot" I replied.

"Oh um best not to get involved" Tanner replied.

"Yeah I hear you there" I said back.

We went and got some dinner with the money Brock won. The rooms cost 500 dollars for the night and the dinner for all cost 120 bucks. We had 1280 dollars left, we had to be careful with how much we used. Most of the gang went back to the room but Ash decided to take Misty for a romantic walk, the rest of us were too tired. Ash and Misty returned at midnight and we all went to bed at 1 o clock in the morning. I lied in bed next to May wondering who those guys were. Maybe they were the mafia or serial killers, or a huge organization. I soon fell asleep;

_Dream/Nightmare_

_I was walking in a destroyed city everything was burning and crushed. I then heard May's scream and saw her dead body along with the rest of the gangs._

"_May!"_

"_Ash!"_

"_Tanner!"_

"_Guys!" I yelled._

_Then I heard a very freaky laugh then a black cloud which towered over me. _

"Ahh" I woke up yelling.

"Phew it was just a nightmare" I said to myself then I had a look at everyone hoping I didn't wake them up. I looked at the clock and it was 3 in the morning so I fell asleep again.

**Who was the guy that shot that person? Could that nightmare be the future to come? All these questions will be answered soon. I will update soon.**


	25. Messing with the Triads

**Well that nightmare sure was freaky I wonder if it has anything to do with the future. Also when I said not to get involved in the shooting well we might just get involved.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

We all woke up to a very cloudy day and the streets looked pretty busy. We ordered room service for breakfast. After breakfast e left the hotel since we already paid for it, and we tried to find a way to get to Egypt.

"We don't have enough money to buy tickets for a plane so I suggest that we split up and see what we can find for transport and we will meet up at the entrance of this hotel at six" Brock told us.

"Yeah I will go with Michael" May quickly said.

"I will go with him too" Ash said holding Misty's hand giving her signs for her to come too. Misty nodded.

"Okay see you all at six" Jessica yelled while running west from our position with Tanner and Dawn right behind her. Kelli and Brock went east while my group went north.

I walked to where the shooting was I was too curious I had to find out who did it. May, Ash and Misty have no idea where I was going but they followed anyway.

"Michael, where are you going?" Misty asked.

"I really need to find out something, don't worry it will only take a few minutes" I replied.

Misty didn't argue she just kept going along with the others. It didn't take long before I was at the Big Ben then I went to the place where the guy fell and there he was. I couldn't explain what his body was like in this type of story but it is very gross. May and Misty turned blue in the face like they did when they saw that hand in Hawaii. Ash looked like he was going to throw up and I looked like that too.

"What happened?" Ash wondered.

"I saw this guy get shot and fall off this clock" I told Ash.

"We really shouldn't get involved" May replied.

"Yeah I agree let's go…" I said then a guys hand was on my shoulder. Then we saw two more guys with guns in their hands. All three guys were Asian and wore suits.

"You were the one who saw us do the shooting" the man with his hand on my shoulder said with a cold voice.

"No, I didn't you have no proof" I replied.

"Don't lie one of my men saw you looking with your binoculars from the hotel not far from here last night" he growled.

I got really nervous, I was shaking and sweating.

"I didn't mean to see that I guess I looked at a bad time" I said back.

"We can't let any witnesses live but I will gather the rest of your friends and we will take you to the boss in Tokyo" the man told us.

"So you're all Japanese?" I asked.

"Yes" he answered.

The man sent his men to find the rest of the gang.

"Man I should have never came here" I shouted upset at myself.

"Don't worry we would have hunted you down anyway so you just saved us the trouble" the man said to me.

_Jessica's group_

"I can't see anything that could take us that far" Jessica complained.

"We have to keep looking we can't give up" Tanner told her holding Dawn's hand.

Then two Japanese guys came up to them with guns and lead them to us.

"Hey get your hands off me" Dawn screamed at one of them.

"Michael what did you do?" Tanner asked.

"I didn't do anything I saw what they did and they hunted us down I didn't mean to look" I said sadly.

"Don't worry about it" Jessica replied.

It wasn't long before Kelli and Brock joined in.

"Who are these guys?" Kelli asked.

"We are the Triads" the leader told us.

"THE TRIADS!!!" I yelled.

"Who are they?" May asked.

"You know how your world has Team Rocket and all that" I was explaining.

"Yeah" May replied.

"Well these guys are kind of like that except a lot more unmerciful and they kill people, also they are the biggest mafia in the world today" I told everyone.

"Wait, wait, wait so they are just here to KILL US" Ash shouted.

Since they found us all they lead us to a plane and we all flew to Tokyo, it took a while but once we got there, we went through downtown. Tokyo did look amazing technology wise. Soon we got led to a big building and we went all the way to the top. Once we were at the top we saw a whole bunch of Triads and there was the boss there too.

"Hello kids my name is Kenji and I'm the boss of the Triads" Kenji told us.

"What do you want with us" Jessica yelled angrily.

"Well all of you boys and girls witnessed a killing from my gang and I cannot allow witnesses to go and tell cops" Kenji told us.

"I was never going to say anything anyway, I never wanted to mess with you Triads we have more important stuff to do" I said to Kenji.

"And what might that be?" Kenji asked.

"It's a secret" Misty told him.

"Oh well it doesn't matter anyway what would a bunch of teens like you want to do besides hang around" Kenji told us.

Brock then managed to get out of the grip from two Triads and knocked them out along with a few others, then they took out their guns and Brock backed down.

"Send these kids in the room downstairs and lock it, I will deal with them tomorrow, I might put a samari sword through each and every one of them" Kenji said laughing.

"How could you be so cruel to do this" May screamed.

"Because I won't let a bunch of gum chewers like you ruin us, now get them out of here" Kenji yelled.

Triad guys took us to a room and locked us up with n where to go.

**The Triads have got us trapped, how do we escape before Kenji kills us? How can we get to the second orb? I will update soon.**


	26. On The Run

**Now we are going to make our escape, can we get out of this alive? Now we are stuck in Tokyo how are we going to get out of that place to get to Egypt?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

We were all just sitting in the room thinking of a way to escape. The room was pretty large and the walls were made of cement concrete with a giant steel door and beyond that are two Triad men guarding.

"Well I guess this is the end" Storm told us.

"No we can't give up we can get out of here" Kelli tried to lift our spirits.

"You know what, you are right Kelli, come on guys we are heroes and we need to stop the collision course" Storm said.

"Yeah but how do we get out of here?" Dawn asked.

"Wait, I have plan" Tanner said.

"Really" Misty replied.

"Yeah we will shout out that we heard yesterday that the Sindaccos are waiting downstairs for the perfect time to strike" Tanner told us.

"Who are Sindaccos?' May asked.

"Another gang kind of like the Triads but not as big" I answered.

"Hey do you remember the Sindaccos we saw yesterday just outside this building with guns in their hands" Misty screamed.

The guards immediately came in;

"What, are you serious that the Sindaccos are here?" one of them asked in fear.

"Yeah we saw them yesterday when you took us here" Jessica lied.

One of the guards left to tell Kenji while the other one stayed with us still holding the gun at our faces. Then the guards turned around for a second then Brock hit the gun out of his hand and we all knocked him out. Storm took the gun just in case, we straight away ran downstairs.

"The guard told Kenji about the Sindaccos;

"You actually believed them" Kenji growled.

"But, sir" the guy replied shaking.

Kenji yelled at him to go back to the room and bring us to him but when he got to the room entrance he saw his fellow Triad knocked out. He quickly told Kenji;

"Idiot, go find those kids and kill them, I want them dead right now" Kenji shouted.

His men from the building went downstairs while we were already out of the building and went into an alley.

"You know they are going to come and hunt us down" Jessica told us.

"Yeah I guess this is going to be a tough situation to get out of since we are being chased by the biggest gang in the world" Ash said.

"I guess we can hide in one of those abandoned places" Kelli told us.

Everyone agreed so we climbed up to the roof of this abandoned place. We saw a few Triads walk by looking for us. We tried to be somewhere on the roof so they couldn't see us.

"This is ridiculous, how on Earth can we get to anywhere with these Triads looking for us, we can't even move around to find a way to get out of here" Brock told us.

"Yeah but still Triads aren't only in Tokyo, Japan they are in many other countries too" I told them.

Everyone gulped.

"But not in Egypt" I reassured them.

"Phew, hey wait a minute how do you know so much about them?" Ash asked.

"I have a game called Grand Theft Auto and it explains about them" I answered.

"Oh" Ash replied.

Dawn went to the edge and she saw three Triad guys looking around very closely. The edge of the roof broke and Dawn was falling but Tanner managed to grab her hand quickly. The Triads saw them and started to shooting, Tanner brought Dawn back up. Dawn gave him a deep tongue kiss for gratitude. The Triads ran to us;

"They found us" Tanner yelled. We heard them coming up so we jumped from the roof to the ground, since it wasn't too far from the bottom.

We ran all the way back into downtown, we saw 5 Triads right behind us. We ran as fast as we could. We went into another alley and ended up at a warehouse; we went inside and went up a few stairs. The Triads came inside as well and started shooting again; Jessica had a close call since the bullet was a centre meter away from her. The Triads also came up to our level, we went back down and left the warehouse but we didn't know something;

"Hey they are headed out of the other side of the warehouse" one of the Triads said to a walkie talkie.

"Copy that" another guy said.

We kept running around a few corners then we saw a few more Triads in front of us. They pointed guns to us running towards us. I saw a sewer opening so I told everyone should jump in.

"No I'd rather die" Tanner replied.

The triads started shooting so we all jumped in and we were in dirty water that smelled like shit.

"Michael you are a dead man" Tanner yelled.

"Well it was the only way to survive" I told him.

"Yeah I guess it is better but it will take a while before I feel human again" May said.

"Hahaha I agree with you there" Kelli replied.

We went out of the water and went on the concrete pathway. We saw a few rats which we scared off. We didn't see that the Triads followed us, so we were a little calmer now. We followed the path for a while, and then we saw another opening so we went out of the sewers. We saw Tokyo not too far from us but it would take a while to get there. We were in grassland and we saw a house. So we went to the house and knocked on the door. The people welcomed us in and were very kind people. We had showers, they washed our clothes and we were even fed there too.

"Thank you for your hospitality" Storm thanked them.

"No problem you kids needed rest" the polite man told us.

"We don't have enough beds for all of you but you can sleep in the living room too.

"Awesome we can have a comfortable sleep tonight" May cheered.

"It seems that the Triads are having trouble finding us, I mean it has been 5 hours since I have seen any" Ash said.

"Yeah but don't forget we are still on the run from them because as soon as they see us they will kill us" Jessica reminded Ash.

"Let's not worry about this now, let's rest and we will continue tomorrow" Misty said.

Everyone agreed, we watched TV with the kind Japanese people then we fell asleep awaiting for the events that will most likely happen tomorrow.

**Phew that was close I'm glad we got away but is there are reason that these people were so kind? Will the Triads find us? I made a mistake, Triads are Chinese and Yakuza are Japanese but it doesn't matter we can pretend that the Triads base is in Japan. I will update soon. **


	27. Sayonara Tokyo

**Hey everyone, I'm back and I once again apologize for mistaking where the gangs come from. I know that my romance times is out of whack but I do that on purpose so just in case anyone thinks I think romance is like this, trust me I know when romance times are good. Also my spell check wouldn't let me spell center meter the way it is suppose to so I couldn't do anything about it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

We woke up seeing we were still in the kind people's house and not in the grasp of the Triads. I looked at the clock and it was 11 in the morning. Everyone was awake except Ash. I tried to wake him up;

"Ash wake up" I said to him.

"Screw you Lance you mother *beep*" Ash mumbled. This made me laugh really hard. My laughing woke him up.

"Hey Ash I didn't know you could swear" I told him.

"Swear?" Ash looked at me confused.

"Um don't worry about it" I replied.

The whole gang got ready and we went on our way. We thanked the people who let us stay at their house of course.

"Oh man how can we get to Egypt?" May asked.

"I am not sure, I don't think we will be able to get another free ride" Dawn answered.

"We are in the countryside, we have to go back into the city" Storm told us.

"No way man, game over, we are all gonna die" Tanner quickly said.

"I hate to admit it but I think Storm is right" Kelli said.

"Yeah all we have to do is be cautious and we might get out of this alive" Jessica told us.

We all agreed and headed back to Tokyo. We saw a few Triads along the way but we managed to avoid them. We looked around if there was anything that we could use to get to Egypt. Unfortunately we didn't have any luck. It was also unfortunate that we let our guard and a couple of Triads caught us. We were taken back to Kenji where he held a sword right in front of us and asked who was going to die first. He put the samari sword near Tanner's neck;

"How about you first" Kenji said smiling.

He was about to slice his neck until a gunshot almost hit Kenji. More shots were heard and we saw more Asian guys come in shooting at the Triads. They looked different though;

"Well if it isn't Kamakuz, the boss of the Yakuza" Kenji said.

"Yakuza, wait Yakuza is the Japanese mafia, then what nationality are you guys?" I asked Kenji.

"We are Chinese and yes we lied about most stuff our actual headquarters is in China we just came here to rid us of some pests" Kenji told us.

"Now it is over Kenji the Yakuza will stop you" Kamakuz stated then all of his men started shooting along with the Triads shooting back. Our group was in the middle of a war, we tried to get out of there but there was just so many bullets flying around. Some Triad men got shot and some Yakuza men got shot. We decided to help the Yakuza just because they were struggling a lot more then the Triads were. We didn't shoot anyone but we got rid of them without killing them by pushing them or some other stuff. After a while Kenji was the last Triad standing and Kamakuz wanted to finish him off.

"This is the final showdown" one of the Yakuza men said.

Misty sneakily grabbed her mallet and went behind Kenji and hit him in the head just enough to knock him out.

"Listen we don't have to kill him" Misty told the Yakuza.

"Then we will just hold him hostage" Kamakuz said.

"Fair enough" Tanner replied.

They took Kenji with them and thanked us for helping them. It was a bit strange helping a criminal gang but they will all pay in the end for their bad deeds. Brock went up to Kamakuz;

"Um hi I was just wondering since we helped you and all if you could give us a ride to Egypt?" Brock asked.

"Egypt hey that is a little too far, I will take you to New York but that is as far as I will take you" Kamakuz answered.

"That's fine" I replied.

We got on one of their private planes and went all the way to New York although we couldn't be dropped off at an airport since they are criminals so they took us just outside of the city. They then went back to Tokyo;

"Well that was weird but I guess now it can be a little easier since the United States is pretty big so I guess we can find a ride somewhere" Kelli said. So we went into New York wondering what sort of things will happen this time.

**I know this chapter was shorter than others but I didn't have too many ideas for this chapter and yes joining the Yakuza was weird but I had to think of some kind of solution LOL. Now what sort of things will happen in New York? I will update soon.**


	28. Sex and the City: Tidal Wave episode

**Don't worry there won't be any sex in here but the cast of sex and the city may be in there for a brief moment. So we are in New York City, what's next?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

We walked through the giant city seeing that it was very busy. A few kids came up to our group and said that Ash, Misty, May, Dawn and Brock looked like the characters from Pokémon but what they didn't know is that they really are the Pokémon heroes. We decided not to tell anyone because the whole world would go crazy over them and besides who would believe us anyway. We were one step closer to getting to Egypt but we were still a fair way away. But we figured that it would be easier to get a ride in this country other than the islands we have been on. May wanted to go on a shopping spree along with Dawn. Misty wasn't much of a girly girl, Kelli and Jessica joined May and Dawn. I watched May get dressed into beautiful clothes; she looked gorgeous with them on. Tanner thought the same thing with Dawn and when May and Dawn wore a bikini, it made Tanner and I blush. But we didn't have enough money to buy the clothes but they weren't too disappointed because at least they tried them.

Our group was starting to forget about our mission but an affect from the collision course gave us a quick reminder because at that very moment we saw that all the water from the beach disappeared, I knew what was happening. We all gulped;

"A tsunami is coming" Kelli screeched.

We all quickly ran up a big building and saw in the distance that the wave was coming. It was about 60 meters tall and looked very powerful. People were fleeing as quickly as they could but the wave came to shore and crashed. The wave went through the city like a river going through a concrete jungle. The water went over people, taking cars and even destroying some small buildings and houses. Soon the water went back into the beach but everything was soaked and the tidal wave took many lives.

"It's our entire fault, we forgot about what we have to do, we have to take this seriously" Storm told us.

"Yes, we have to before more people get hurt" Misty replied.

We had to get to King Tut's tomb as fast as we can. Then the half of our group from our world saw a few women that looked very familiar.

"Man look what that big wave did to this city" Carrie said.

"Yeah this is crazy it took out a lot of shops and places that have parties" Miranda said.

"I got to get back home and use my…um yeah" Charlotte told her friends.

"It is going to be a lot harder to find a man to have sex with" Samantha said.

Then we heard the Sex and the City theme song.

"Um where is that coming from?" Tanner asked.

"That TV up there" Jessica answered pointing to a giant TV on top of a building.

The Sex and the City group then separated. We just shrugged and walked away from the spot they were on. Jessica explained some minor details of who those women were. We felt like in the show for a few minutes there. That night they had a ceremony of all the people who lost their lives in the tsunami disaster. We went past a club so we went into see what was going on. When we went in we saw only guys pretty much and they were dancing with each other very closely.

"WHAT THE F**K" Tanner yelled as he left.

We followed Tanner outside;

"That was strange; we have never seen a party like that before" Ash told us.

"Yeah well don't worry about it Ash" Storm told him.

We continued our journey New York, it was getting late and we didn't have enough money to stay in a hotel because they were pretty expensive. We had no choice but to set up our sleeping bags in a park. We slept there that night and we woke up at six in the morning and went on our way.

"I miss Pikachu" Ash said.

"Don't worry Ash, Pikachu is waiting for you, once all this is done we can have a peaceful life once again" Misty told him.

Ash smiled; "Thanks Mist" Ash said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

The day started okay but then it started to get cloudy and rain, we didn't have much money left but there was a way we could get some. We went to a Bingo building, we all entered and luckily for us Jessica won the Bingo and we got ten thousand dollars.

"Wow this should last us a lot longer than the two thousand Brock won a while ago" I said.

"Yep I agree" Brock replied.

We thought of going onto an airport but it would cost too much for all of us. So we had to find someone that could take us there so we asked a few people and one of them told us there was one person who could help us, Samantha from Sex and the City. We looked around the city and eventually we found her we told her that we urgently needed to get to Egypt for some very important reasons, she said that she knows someone who can take us to a place where there will be people who would definitely take us to Egypt. But we would have to pay her 5 thousand dollars, it took some thought but we agreed. She also said that she will take us to him tomorrow but she said we can stay with her for the night and she is going to have a party tonight too. We were happy that this might be the chance to get to Egypt so we agreed with everything she said.

Later that night the party started although an event will happen that will shock the world.

**Oh what could that event be? I have nothing against gay people I'm just making Tanner's character just letting everyone know. I also hope you liked the Sex and the City cast and their funny lines. I will update soon.**


	29. Unknown Creatures

**This will be a serious chapter with lots of destruction, if you thought the wave was bad then you have seen nothing yet and it all starts with a party.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

The party began, it was crazy. People were drinking and there were even a few 14, 15 and 16 year olds. One of them tried to pick May up I told him to piss off. Tanner even punched a kid because he touched Dawn's ass. The group danced for a bit then we just stayed in a corner and talked. We couldn't all this noise, we couldn't even hear ourselves think. Then people went quiet when someone yelled to come and watch the news. We came and watched it too, apparently something big is heading towards Earth. Everyone was curious of what this thing could be;

"It's probably a small meteor or something" Samantha told us.

Everyone agreed and went back to partying. We went outside of the room fo9r a bit of piece and quiet, a guy was about to grab Misty's breasts and then he disappeared.

"Hey where did he go?" Ash asked.

"Well the hand is quicker than the eye" Misty replied holding a mallet in her hand then we looked down and saw the guy knocked out.

We went back in after 10 minutes and chat a bit more with the sex and the city women. They didn't have anything interesting to say but talking about their lives. Soon we got back to dancing and then the power went out, the building shook and we heard a small growl.

"What was that?" one of the woman wondered.

"Sounded like an animal" another woman replied.

We went up to the top of the building and looked around, then we saw an explosion in the distance. Soon pieces of the Liberty Statue flew everywhere. We ran down avoiding the pieces.

"A monster" Dawn screamed.

Dawn pointed to the head of the creature which couldn't be seen well but it was attacking a building. The city needed to be evacuated so we headed to this bridge but when we got there it was destroyed. Then we heard the monster roar and it came out of the ocean right in front of us. It was a reptilian creature with spikes of bone sticking out in some places. We ran the opposite way as fast as we could. The monster went on land and started it's rampage, we could see that it's skin was dark green and that it had teeth…lots of teeth. We couldn't see much else of it but we did know that it was hungry or just here to kill everyone.

"Where did this thing come from?" Storm yelled.

"I think it came from space" Kelli yelled back.

Then we looked in front of us and saw another creature, it looked more like an alien and was a bit bigger than the reptilian monster.

"Oh shit" Tanner shouted.

"Two monsters, man I don't even think we can survive one" I told everyone.

We ran into a shop and waited for the reptilian monster to go pass. Its giant foot was right in front of us; it seemed to be heading towards the alien. We heard growls from both creatures and then we went outside and saw that the fighting began, both were throwing punches. This battle could kill us easily either being crushed or something worse.

"We have to find a way to get out of here, I don't like this New York anymore" May told us.

"I agree with you there May but the bridge out of here is destroyed" Brock replied.

"Yeah and I'm not sure we will be flying tomorrow to Egypt either" Ash said.

"Maybe if we find Samantha we can take the flight out of here" Tanner said.

"Yeah she was still inside her house when the two monsters came some have to go there but don't get squished" I told everyone.

We had to careful because Samantha's house was close to the fight going on between two very big things. We ran towards the house dodging pieces of rock and concrete by the buildings getting damaged. The reptilian creature used a spike and stabbed the alien but the alien took out the bone spike and punched the reptile which made it fall. Many people were trying to flee, trying to find a way out of this dread zone. We finally got to the building and went up to Samantha's room. Samantha was there knocked out and here windows were shattered. We shook Samantha and she woke up pretty scared, we turned around and saw the alien was coming right towards us. We ran along with Samantha and went out of the building as it was destroyed.

Samantha cried seeing her apartment get crushed, and then the reptilian monster grabbed the alien and threw him into the empire state building. Some of the building fell on the alien. It was quiet and the reptile went closer the where the alien was then the alien popped up and bit the reptile, the battle continues. It wasn't long before the army appeared and started to shoot the two beasts. Tanks, missiles and jets were all used but nothing could stop them. We then heard a helicopter noise, we saw the evacuation area.

"Let's get to the helicopters" Misty screamed.

Once we got there was a helicopter that went into the sky which was the last one. We watched fly away then we saw it fall when the reptile let off a green energy beam which hit it.

"Samantha where is this guy you know?" Tanner asked.

"Um well he is on the other side of the city" Samantha answered.

"We can't go through the city, we will be crushed" May told us.

"Then we have one option" I said.

"Don't say it" Tanner replied.

"The sewers" I said.

"Didn't I just say don't say it" Tanner reminded me.

We went deeper into the city until we found a sewer entrance but avoiding getting killed was tough, the army seemed to withdraw from the area. We were the only people here, and then we went more in and found a sewer entrance.

**I also do not own anything that is the same as the movie Cloverfield but the reptile creature and alien (not Cloverfield) is my creatures. I know that most of you are thinking where those two creatures came from. Well you never really know because, well, they die but I won't tell you how. I will update soon. **


	30. Sewers and Rats and Bomb

**Now we travel through the sewers, can we get to the other side? What are the creatures lurking in the smelly place?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

We travelled through the sewers holding our noses most of the time. We saw a river of green, slimy water next to us. It was dark and very creepy; we heard noises due to the fighting of the monsters.

"Why the sewers man, why!!!!" Tanner screamed.

"Shh, we have no choice it's better than dying" Kelli said.

"Like I said I'd rather die" Tanner replied.

"Will you two stop we have to get to the other side as quickly as possible" Storm told them.

We heard a massive bang then we looked up and the roof was cracking. One of the monsters foot was right above us.

"RUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jessica yelled.

We ran as fast as we could as the roof started to collapse. We went through a few turns but the collapsing roof was now gaining on us. It wasn't long before the collapsing stopped so we looked outside and saw that a lot of New York was destroyed. Both creatures were still going at it. Then I heard a very familiar noise;

"Oh no it's the ring before an atomic bomb hits" I said.

"Hey you're right, oh no what do we do?" Samantha cried.

"What's an atomic bomb?" Dawn asked.

"Well let's just say that it will kill us all" Tanner answered.

"I say we have about 5 minutes left to get out of here" Kelli said.

We went back into the sewers but we found ourselves dealing with a problem. There were three ways to go right in front of us so we picked the right path way. It got even darker the further we went in. Then we heard small growls and tapping noises. This freaked us out so we moved quickly, finally light started to show but in front of us were two giant very ugly rats. The rats looked at us, they were like man sized and teeth were almost 20 times bigger than normal. Samantha screamed along with the other girls, we ran backwards. The two giant man eating rats kept chasing us.

"How did those rats get so big and vicious?" Jessica asked.

"Maybe they were mutated by stupid scientists" Tanner answered.

We ran back to the place where there are three paths and we went the left path way. The rats seemed to stop chasing us…well that's what we thought. The rats went other way watching us. This pathway had many routes to go on, unfortunately for us the rats now everything in the sewers. It was getting darker again; the group noticed that we split into groups. I was with Kelli and Strom, Ash was with Tanner and Jessica, May was with Misty and Samantha and Dawn was on her own. We tried to see if we could find each other but e had no luck. Dawn couldn't see a thing then she bumped into something. She saw big yellow eyes and heard a small growl. Dawn turned blue, then screamed and then ran. Tanner recognized the scream and ran towards it then Dawn bumped into Tanner and she quickly went behind him.

"Back off you ugly mother***er" Tanner said.

The rat screeched then ran towards Tanner. Tanner and his group ran off. My group heard steps then we looked at the end of a route and saw the big rat come from the corner looking at us and slowly walking towards us. Adrenaline was rushing through our blood when the rat got closer. Then May's group found us and Misty grabbed her mallet and wacked it onto the rat. It made a hole in the rats as white fluid came out of it. It wasn't long before the giant rat died. We went to go find Tanner's group.

"Hey wouldn't the bomb like blow by now?" May asked.

"Yeah maybe we have another 5 or 10 minutes, we have to hurry" Samantha told her.

We heard their cries for help but it seemed to get further and further away. So we decided to run and maybe we might be able to catch up to them. Then after 5 minutes of running we saw them cornered by the giant rat. Jessica grabbed Misty's mallet and hit the rat in the back. Again it made a hole and white fluid came out then it died.

"Shit what is this thing made of?" Tanner wondered.

We once again regrouped and tried to look for the exit and at last we found it. We went up it and went out of the sewers and hopefully for good. We looked around and saw in the distance that the monsters were still fighting but were badly damaged.

"So Samantha where is this guy?" Dawn asked.

"Over there" Samantha replied pointing to a small house with a helicopter next to it.

"Awesome lets go guys" I said.

We all talked to the guy and told him where we needed to go, he said he understood everything but I wasn't so sure. The guy did it because Samantha promised him something that isn't really appropriate in this story. We went into the helicopter and he took us up, we looked in the distance and the fighting was still going, the alien ripped off one of the reptile's bone spikes and stabbed him with it. The reptile let off anther energy blast and it wreaked the alien but the alien bit him and ripped off some flesh, punched him several times and then the reptile died. The alien grabbed the reptile and threw it back into the ocean. The sun started to shine again, the alien roared happy that he defeated his enemy. Then at that very moment the bomb hit New York obliterating the alien along with the once beautiful city. We were pretty far from the blast but it affected the flight pattern a bit. It made the helicopter suffer heavy turbulence. But after a while we were back on track and on our way to where ever the guy is taking us which is hopefully Egypt.

**Wow what was with those rats. I'm glad that the battle is over and once the radiation is gone the people will rebuild the city and now we are getting closer to the second orb. I will update soon. **


	31. Hollywood Shooting

**Don't worry everyone we are almost at Egypt, just a few more chapters to go. Three chapters will be in a place I'm sure almost everyone wants to visit. Well now you get to in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

We were in the helicopter for a while until the guy started to land. We looked down and it didn't look like Egypt to us, there were buildings everywhere. It wasn't long before we landed on grassland.

"Hey this isn't Egypt?" Kelli told the guy.

"Sorry kids I can't take you that far, the chopper will run out of fuel before we get there" the guy told us.

"Well, where are we?' Jessica asked.

"Look behind you" the guy answered.

We turned around and in big white letters it said **HOLLYWOOD. **We couldn't believe our eyes, we were at Hollywood the place where they make all those movies. We then turned back around and saw the guy and Samantha were back in the air and left us here.

"What is he doing?" May asked.

"He is leaving us to rot" Tanner replied.

May started to get scared,

"Hey come on Tanner man don't scare her" I told him.

"Sorry, it was a joke" Tanner replied.

"It's alright now let's see if we can get help to get to Egypt" I said.

We walked down the grassland and aw a whole bunch of places where they make movies. We saw Warner Brothers, Miramax, Colombia, Tri-Star and many more. This got us excited but we knew we couldn't enter any of them since we aren't members. But Jessica really wanted to go in so she said to us that maybe we could sneak in but wed weren't sure. We all knew that we would get in massive trouble if we get caught. But we all wanted to go in, well except the part of our gang who is from the Pokémon since they have no idea what this place is.

"So what is this place?" Ash asked.

"It is the place where movies get made" Storm explained.

"Wow sounds cool, I want to see it" Dawn said.

"We will" Tanner replied.

We decided to go to Miramax first, but it was going to be hard to get in. Then we heard some shooting and cop car sirens. We looked at a ware house nearby and saw a bunch f guys shooting machine guns at the coppers. Then a guy shot a missile launcher at a cop car and it exploded. The cops went into the warehouse which probably wasn't the best idea. We were hoping not to get involved since the last time we got involved with something like this we had to face the whole Triad mafia gang. But like always we did get involved because Tanner found the guns fascinating and went into the warehouse.

"Is he crazy?" Misty wondered.

I followed Tanner since he was one of my best friends along with the rest following me. We saw a few sparks and lights. We looked through the warehouse and saw a guy with a bag full of cash. The guy grabbed the bag and started to walk with it. He was coming our way so we hid behind a corner and when he passed us we grabbed him and Brock knocked him out with a karate chop. We grabbed the bag of cash and tried to run away with it and give it back to the cops. One of the guys saw us and started shooting.

There were three guys left of the gang that is…well…awake. One of them shot another rocket straight at us but it missed and caused a massive explosion. The explosion knocked us over to the side causing us to fall. The three men started to come down the stairs so we quickly got back up and managed to get outside where a whole bunch of cops were. When the men came out they were arrested and we gave the cash back to the cops. They gave us a reward which we really wanted. A free tour through Miramax, this made us really excited. When we entered Miramax we saw many familiar faces such as Jay and Silent Bob (I love these two guys they are so funny), Matt Damon and Ben Affleck.

"Man, this is so cool" Kelli said.

"Yeah I have never been in these studio grounds before" Tanner replied.

"Excuse me how long does this free tour go for/' I asked.

"Thirty minutes kid" a copper said.

"Okay, guess we have a lot to squeeze in 30 minutes" Jessica said.

We went into a few studios and saw a new movie that is going to come out soon and Matt Damon will star in it. It is called: Bourne Reborn. It looked pretty cool with all the shooting and stuff. We even saw a few scenes from the new upcoming Scream 4. It freaked us out a few times; Tanner had a moment though when Scream was coming close to the woman with a knife;

"Run bitch run he is gonna kill you" Tanner shouted.

That got us kicked out but e had a laugh due to what Tanner said, well most of us had a laugh anyway. It wasn't long before our tour was over and we had to leave. We went to have lunch at a café then we just walked around.

"I want just a few more minutes in Miramax because I want to see the new romance movie being filmed" May said.

I couldn't resist I didn't want May to be sad so I told her that we will sneak in whatever the cost. Tanner wanted to take Dawn in and Ash wanted to take Misty too. So we started to make plans to sneak in. We thought of one that will work but is very risky. We understood that if we got caught we are in deep trouble but we were willing to risk it. We went to Miramax studios and began our plan to sneak in.

**I know that for us to be sneaking into Miramax rather than trying to get to Egypt is strange but don't worry there are many starts that own planes and stuff so we might find a n actor that might take us, you never know. I will update soon. **


	32. Return of the Stupid Killer

**Well I guess we will be meeting with an old friend or enemy should I say? If you want to know how he escapes and what he plans to do it is all in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

Our plan was that there is a booth that looks for id before you enter Miramax and what we are going to do is get his attention by throwing a rock at a window near him and hopefully he will briefly leave his booth and we can go in. We took our positions and then Tanner threw a rock at a window nearby, it worked. The guy went out of his booth and went to the window and quickly we ran in without him seeing us. We went through the alleys near the studio passing a few security guards. We then entered the studio where the romance movie was being made it was called: Loveapore. It was about a guy who has trouble with love that is until he finds a girl that likes him.

The movie was a typical romance movie but Kelli, Jessica, Dawn and May loved it. Misty rolled her eyes while they were filming. We then left the studio and we were about to leave Miramax until Jessica got a call and she put it on speaker.

"Hello" Jessica greeted.

"Hello boys and girls, remember me?" a person asked to us creepily.

"You sound familiar, who are you?" Kelli asked.

"The Killer damn it" The killer yelled.

"Wait how did you escape the Hawaiian prison and get here?" Jessica asked.

"Well it's a funny story; it seems that the bars were made of bamboo apparently they got those from China to make the bars, anyway it wasn't hard to escape from that, I just charged through the bars and I feel on the cop knocking him out so I went to that airport and I made a guy take me here I thought I could start a new life and killing spree hahaha" the killer explained.

"Um…o…k" Tanner replied.

"Anyway I'm glad you are here and now I can get my revenge" the killer said.

"Don't worry mate we will beat you again" Brock told him.

"We will see" the killer said as he hung up.

"Well I guess we better watch out" Storm said.

"Yep maybe we should go looking for him" I said.

"Yeah, and this time get rid of him, I mean he is pretty stupid" Kelli agreed.

"I just have one question" Jessica said.

"What?" we asked.

"Where the heck did he get my number?" Jessica wondered.

We weren't sure but didn't worry about that matter we went to go find the killer so he would stop bothering us. We went into a place where there are a few offices, we looked around, and it was dark and creepy. We heard a squeaky noise so we turned around and then the killer popped up. He jumped at us and hit his head on a desk.

"Oh bitch" the killer got up and hit the desk.

"He looked at us; "Damn desks huh, wait what am I saying, how did you find me?' the killer asked.

"Um we just went to the darkest place in the whole of Miramax and there you are" Storm answered.

The killer came at us with a knife and started swinging. He got his knife stuck in the wall. Then Tanner ran up to him, while the killer was trying to take his knife out. Tanner then kicked him in the nuts just like I did in Hawaii.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh my balls again" the killer screamed.

He was angered he took the knife out and managed to create a massive hole in the wall. He chased Tanner through the offices. He grabbed Tanner and threw him onto the ground, then he was about to stab him until Dawn head butted him in the ass causing him to fly over Tanner, Tanner got up and said;

"Damn baby I never knew you had it in you"

Dawn smiled at him and then they joined the rest of us. We managed to run out of the office area and ran towards a studio with the killer right behind us.

"I'm gonna get you crazy bastards" he shouted.

When we went into the studio we were in a movie studio where they were making another Jay and Silent Bob movie. Silent Bob was using a light saber to fight a guy called cock knocker. The killer scared everyone in the studio with a knife. Storm grabbed a light saber and so did the killer, now it was the last battle between us and the killer. Storm and the killer fought each other. The studio called security and when he went in he yelled;

"Freeze you homeless son of a bitches" then he shot his shotgun, then he noticed he was on the wrong set. It was the set where they were playing a kids show and he shot a guy in a costume.

"Oh shit, sorry folks I must be on the wrong set is he going to be ok?" he asked.

The guy in the costume fell down; "Not good" the security guy said. Then he left the set.

Storm and the killer were punching on still.

"Don't fuck with a Jedi master son" the killer said.

Storm attacked him repeatedly then the killer got tired and Storm punched him straight in the face. The killer was knocked down; we knew security was coming so we left the set taking the killer with us. We took him outside in an alley and it had a huge rubbish bin there too.

"I'm gonna go Hercules on your ass again" Tanner said as we picked him up and threw him in the bin.

The killer was getting up until a rubbish truck came and picked the bin up along with the killer and took him away.

"We beat him again and hopefully for the last time" Ash said.

"Yeah Ash, my hero" Misty said giving him a kiss.

"Hey he didn't do anything" Kelli said.

"He is still my hero" misty replied.

"Awww" we all said.

We then left Miramax think that we spent too much time there. We couldn't stay there and look for transportation to Egypt since we think the security there is looking for us. So we decided to check and see if we can find a way there at Warner Brothers.

**Well that killer is gone for good now. Also in the next chapter we will meet some very popular people in Warner Brothers and they may be just the people to take us to the second orb. I will update soon.**


	33. Harry Potter and the Great Rescue

**Now it is time to meet three very popular actors and they will take us on an imaginary journey. I hope these three can help us out because the collision isn't far away. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

Warner Brothers would be a lot harder to get in since there isn't a booth there instead it is a large steel gate.

'"Oh shiznit" Tanner said looking at the gate.

"What does that mean?" Dawn asked.

"Just gangster talk I guess" Tanner replied.

"Oh um ok" Dawn said.

"How are we supposed to get in here?" May wondered.

"It won't be as easy as last time" Ash said.

"Wait I have a plan" Brock said.

"Really?" Tanner wondered.

"Here is what we are going to do; we will go to that costume store over there and Ash is going to get dressed into an actor and also you can say that we are friends and that you want us to come in with you for a day" Brock explained.

Ash was uncomfortable with the plan but the rest of us agreed with Brock's plan. We went to the costume store and dressed Ash in a gorilla suit. I heard they were making a giant gorilla movie called: Kong goes Bananas. Ash talked onto the intercom, and the guards looked through the security cameras above the gate.

"Who are those people behind you Keith?" the security guard asked.

"Just some people that are going to be in the movie" the disguised Ash said.

The guards said very well and opened the gate, we entered Warner Brothers. Ash stayed in the gorilla suit so we didn't look like tourists. We looked around Warner Brothers which was a whole lot more colourful than Miramax. We went into a studio and we actually went into the studio where they were making Kong goes Bananas. They took Ash onto the set quickly and they even gave us parts. Ash had no choice but to pretend he was a giant ape. He fought a fake croc and crushed a city. Two hours later it was finally lunch break.

"Ash are you ok?" Misty asked.

"Man I'm starting to get really hot in this costume" Ash answered.

"Let's go into another alley and we can get you out of the suit" Storm said.

We all went into an alley and Ash got undressed, he was as red as a tomato and he seems to be sweating a lot. We explored Warner Brothers and it was fun, we got to see many familiar faces such as Batman, Angelina Jolie and even the place where Looney Tunes are being made. Then we decided to enter one last studio before we leave and when we went into a studio, it was the one where they were making Harry Potter. We saw Daniel Radcliffe (Harry), Rupert Grint (Ron) and Emma Watson (Hermione). They were doing a fighting scene against Voldemort. I love Harry Potter movies so I watched while they were filming.

When they finished the scene they left the set and I went up to them three along with the others and we all said hello to them. They were a bit confused that we were in Warner Brothers but we said we are actors in Kong Goes Bananas, which we were. We asked them if there was any chance they could take us to Egypt, which was a strange request. They quickly declined since they didn't have time and also why should they. We couldn't explain the situation, so we backed down. Then all of a sudden a guy with a ski mask over his face grabbed Emma Watson and pointed a gun to her head.

"No one move" the guy shouted.

Everyone was stood still;

"Now I want 1 million dollars or this actor will be dead by the time you can all say money" the guy shouted.

"Okay but we don't have the money right now" the producer said.

"Well I will give you one hour, I will be waiting at the top of the Retro building and you better keep this quiet because if anyone tell the cops then Emma will never see the light of day again" the guy shouted as he took Emma to the top of the Retro building.

The cast and crew were in panic but we knew what we had to do. Our group is going to rescue Emma Watson and we told Harry and Ron (We will call tem by those names). They agreed and so we worked together to save her. We followed Harry and Ron to the Retro Building. We saw the ski masked guy up at the top with Emma with him.

"Let go of me you creep" Hermione said.

"Shut up and sit down" the ski masked guy said as he pushed her to the ground.

I imagined this as a Harry Potter adventure. More ski mask guys came to us and started shooting at us with their handguns which we will pretend are wands. Harry and Ron went up to them and used the attack charm expeliamas, when they punched them both out. We went into the Dark Forest (The Retro Building) and saw many creatures like a unicorn which was a blonde woman and then we saw a half man, half horse which was this guy with papers in his hand. Soon we got to the top then we sneaked behind the guy then we grabbed managed to take his gun (wand) out of his hand then we grabbed him using wingardium leviousa. Then we threw him onto the ground, we picked Hermione up. Then the ski mask guy grabbed his wand and said "Bang".

He used the killing curse avada kadabra but Storm saved Hermione by pushing her to the ground and the bullet/curse missed. Then Harry and Ron managed to knock him out. They ski mask guy was unmasked and you wouldn't believe who it was…the director.

"Why would you do this?" the producer asked him.

"Because I never get the money and respect I deserve" he said as he was taken to jail.

"Ok so he makes 15 million dollars a movie and it still isn't enough" Tanner says.

"You guys saved my life, thank you" Emma said. (We are back into reality).

"We have decided to take you guys to Egypt right now" Daniel told us.

"Alright!" he all cheered.

We went into a private plane and they took us to Egypt.

**Wow that was fun; I wanted to make this chapter a bit more fun by making it like a Harry Potter adventure. Our reward was so awesome, they are taking us to Egypt but unfortunately there is one more place to go before we reach Egypt. I will update soon.**


	34. Anaconda

**Aw man another problem we face before getting to Egypt but the story is close to the end. Can we survive the jungle?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

The private plane flew for a while; we were heading into a huge storm. We saw lightning outside and raining was pouring down so the pilot was taking us above the storm that is until one of the engines was on fire when a lightning bolt struck it. The plane shook and everyone was screaming. The plane was falling down bit by bit; the pilot said we had no choice but to land where ever we were. We went lower and lower until we touched the ground. We stayed in the plane until the storm was over; it looked like it was going to be here all night so we all fell asleep in the plane.

We all woke up in the morning and got out of the plane. We looked around, it looked like a jungle, a very big jungle.

"DO'H" Tanner shouted.

"Uh Tanner what was that about?" Dawn asked.

"Sorry Dawn but we are stuck in the middle of nowhere" Tanner replied.

"Um well according to this map we are in the Amazon Rainforest" the pilot said.

"Oh no, guess we have to find a way out of here" Kelli said.

"Yeah I'm sick if all these problems we are encountering and all we want to do is get to Egypt, why are we struggling so much?" Jessica wondered.

"I'm getting sick of it too, hopefully that this time we will get there once we figure a way out" May said.

"We have to stick together" Daniel told us.

We agreed and we all headed into the forest. It was a big forest and even after an hour of walking it seemed there was no end. Then we arrived at a swamp, it looked very murky. Then Misty looked at the water and saw something move inside it.

"Um, guys I saw something move in the water" Misty said.

"Please Misty don't freak me out like that" Kelli told her.

We passed the swamp but we got the feeling that we were being followed. We arrived at a huge swamp 30 minutes later and we had to cross it to keep going unless we want to go around which will take a lot longer maybe an extra day so we went through it. May saw something move and started shaking. Storm then felt something touch his leg;

"Ahh oh man something just touched me" Storm said freaking out.

"Come on don't say that" Jessica replied.

"Oh man let's get out of here" Storm cried.

Then behind us something big was slowly coming out. We turned around and saw a huge snake hissing at us. The girls screamed, even Misty. The snake grabbed the pilot and ate him. We rushed out of the water and kept running for ten minutes. Soon we got too tired so we sat down.

"What was that?" Strom shouted.

"It was an Anaconda" I told him.

"That was a fricken snake, a huge fricken snake" Tanner yelled.

"Dude relax" I told him.

"I read about Anaconda's, they are highly territorial and they squeeze you to death then swallow you whole" Kelli told us.

"Jeez that sounds painful" Ash said.

"Look we have to be careful, that Anaconda ate our pilot so it could come after us" Emma told us.

"Don't worry Anaconda's have very slow digestive systems so it will be a while before it gets hungry again" I said.

"Phew that's good" Brock said.

We continued our journey through the Amazon that is until we hear hissing again. We looked around and saw nothing then we looked up and saw the Anaconda above us. We ran as the Anaconda chased us.

"I thought you said it has a slow digestive system" Tanner told me.

"It's suppose to, maybe this is a special Anaconda I have never seen any this big either" I replied.

"What luck" Rupert said.

We lost the anaconda again and arrived at a river where we saw a guy on a boat. We waved to him and he waved back. Then he brought the boat to the edge of the river.

"What are you kids doing here?" he asked.

"Our plane kind of crashed here, could you give us a ride" Daniel asked.

"Ok jump on" he said.

We all got on his boat and he rode us down the river. We were just sitting down chatting until we heard a big bang. Something was attacking the boat, then it slithered up the boat and then we saw it, the Anaconda. The guy grabbed a harpoon and shot it but it missed. The Anaconda managed to coil around him. Then the Anaconda squeezed. The guy's bones were breaking, so Tanner grabbed a stick he found on the boat and started whacking it on the head. The rest of us guys punched the snake but it was too late. Blood trickled from the guy's mouth then the snake swallowed him. The snake then left the boat, we had to try and control the boat but we couldn't since the current was too strong. Then up ahead we saw that we were about to go down a waterfall.

We tried to reverse the boat but it was no good the boat fell down the waterfall along with us. We hung onto the boat, luckily to the waterfall wasn't too big. The boat crashed into the water, we swam up to the surface then to shore. When we reached the land the anaconda once again popped out of the water and was looking for who will be its next meal. We got up and continued running until we reached an old house. We went inside it with the snake right behind us. We climbed a few stairs then we looked down and saw the snake slithering up. We saw a few barrels so we tossed then at the anaconda. The anaconda got hit and seemed to get really angry.

The anaconda trapped Tanner in a corner;

"Stay the heck away" Tanner said to the anaconda.

Then we threw another barrel at the anaconda and Tanner managed to get away. Luckily for us, Dawn found dynamite and gave it to Storm. Storm then went to the anaconda and got his attention. The giant snake cornered Storm then opened its mouth to eat him until Storm lit the dynamite and threw it into its mouth. Its whole head exploded, the anaconda was dead.

"Well that was an experience" Emma said.

We all left the old house and went back into the jungle. We kept walking until we fell into a snag, there were two paths.

**Yes we beat the Anaconda, now we have to find a way out of here but which way is it, left or right? I will let you all decide where the gang should go; your choice depends on their lives. Good luck. I will update soon. **


	35. The Road to Egypt

**Okay since no one decided to go left or right I will pick a path to go on. This is it we finally arrive in Egypt in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

We all chose the path that went right. We don't know what to expect but we will see what will come across our path. We walked the path for 15 minutes, and then we accidently stepped in quick sand. We were sinking into the sand very quickly. We tried to get out of there but we couldn't. Then Brock managed to grab on a vine above us and we went to Brock as we slowly worked together to pull each of us out. Once we got out of the quicksand, we took a deep breath and told each other to be careful. We continued on, it felt strange being with three popular actors because it felt a little uncomfortable. We came across another obstacle which probably wasn't too hard to beat.

There was a huge crack in the Earth and luckily for us there are vines for us to swing across it. So we each grabbed a vine and went across the huge crack. We were happy that there won't be any giant snakes chasing us anymore which was a huge relief and since Anaconda territories are huge we won't see another one for ages. Soon our feet was getting sore.

"Aw when are we going to get there" May complained.

"I know we have been out here for ages" Rupert replied.

"We got to be close to some transportation" Dawn said.

"If I have to walk another step I'm going to have to smoke myself" Tanner told us.

We all looked at him confused until most of us got what he meant. But we continued anyway and the path was a very complicated one since we had so many obstacles like climbing rock walls and going across a couple of more rivers. We then came to another swamp but It wasn't as big as the one we encountered that giant anaconda. We had no choice but to cross it but once again luckily for us there were rocks to jump on to cross. So we jumped on a rock across the swamp until I came near a rock which looked really slippery but the other rock was far away. I had trouble deciding until the slippery rock popped up and revealed it was an alligator.

We all panicked and jumped backwards, then we realized there wasn't one gator but two, no, three, four five, ten. There were ten gators in the swamp all trying to eat us. They looked very hungry. Once we reached land again we had to run backwards but then we knew that we had to go back on track. So we went back to where the gators were and we had to figure out how to get passed them. We quickly charged and started jumping as quickly as possible. Ash actually jumped onto the back of a gator but managed to jump off back onto the rock. At last we passed the swamp and ran a fair distance away from it.

"Phew that was a close call, in fact we have managed to avoid many getting killed situations which is funny I never knew I had it in me" Jessica said.

"Yeah haha I agree" Kelli replied.

"I am starting to get tired of this journey but to stop everyone from certain doom I guess we have to make a few sacrifices" Storm told us.

"How big is this forest" Misty asked me.

"I have no idea bit I do know that it is huge" I answered.

"You know guys once this is over you realize that we will be separate again" I told everyone.

This made us sad thinking of all the things we have survived and been through we will just be separated like nothing ever happened.

"Hey come on we might as well enjoy the time that we have together besides I'm having one heck of a time even if it is life threatening it is a chance in a life time to save two different worlds" Tanner told us.

"I really am going to miss you all from the other world" Ash told me, Tanner, Kelli, Jessica and Storm.

"What are you all talking about?" Daniel asked.

We almost forgot that they were with us;

"Don't worry we are just making up suggestions for a cool story" Storm lied.

"Oh okay" Emma replied.

We continued the path then I saw something in the distance that looked like a man made thing.

"Hey that looks like a building" Brock said.

"Yeah it must be" Rupert agreed.

It didn't look too far, so we picked up the pace a little. We would get there in 15 minutes at least. We continued the path with smiles on our faces, that is until a giant spider came down from its web. The spider was about a meter wide and its length was roughly the same size maybe a little bigger. Unfortunately for us more spiders were coming down from webs but they were a lot smaller but still pretty big, they must be spider lings. We were so scared that we didn't even flinch. The spiders reached the ground, there were heaps of them. Then in a second we ran for our lives. The spiders chased us with those eight legs of theirs. We weren't sure if we could escape this so we just kept running hopefully we will get to that building.

"Ah what are next, first anacondas, then gators and now spiders" Jessica screamed.

Finally we got the building place and we couldn't believe our eyes, it was a small airport. The pilots saw the spiders behind us so they grabbed guns and started shooting at the spiders. After about 20 spiders were killed the rest fled.

"Thanks for saving us" Kelli told one of the pilots.

"No problem kiddo, what are you all doing here?" the pilot asked.

"We were just about to ask the same question" Misty told them.

"Well we figured that people may get lost or want to come here they would get here or leave here quickly" another pilot told us.

"We are wondering if you could take us to Egypt." Tanner wondered.

"Yeah sure but it will cost you" one pilot told us.

"Here" Daniel said as he gave him three thousand dollars out of his pocket.

"Daniel are you sure?" Kelli asked.

"Yeah no probs you guys have gotten us out of all this trouble here is another reward" Daniel told us smiling.

We thanked Daniel for paying for our trip. Daniel, Rupert and Emma went into one plane while our gang went into another. Daniel's plane took them back to Warner Brothers while our plane took us to Egypt.

"So why do you have guns?" Storm asked.

"Well you see there are many dangerous creatures in the Amazon so we have protection" the pilot answered.

"Fair enough" Storm replied.

After a while we finally arrived at Egypt, it was just a full on dessert. We felt really hot all of a sudden. The pilot landed in the middle of an Egyptian desert.

"Why are you leaving us in the middle of nowhere?" Misty asked starting to turn red in the face with anger.

"Don't worry all you have to do is go north to the nearest village, which is that way, you should be there in 10 minutes by walking" he told us while pointing north.

We thanked him for taking us here then we went north to the village. After all we have been through we are finally in Egypt and so close to the second orb.

**Yes we are here finally and don't worry we are here for good and nothing will happen that will take us out of there. The rest is just getting the second orb for the next few chapters. I will update soon. **


	36. Dunes of Sand

**Who said getting the second orb will be easy? Uh oh we now go face to face with a few more effects from the collision course. Just in case you were wondering about how that anaconda got so big and how the spiders got big it is yet another affect, it is causing the animals to mutate.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

"I'm so excited after all this time we are finally here" May cheered.

"Yeah but I'm sure we will have to face the hardest obstacles to get to the second orb" Ash said.

Everyone agreed with Ash; we walked through the desert. Even though the village wasn't far, the walk was killing us. The intensity of the heat made it 10x harder than a normal walk in the sand. Some people of our gang were seeing mirages of water in the sand.

"We should have gotten a bottle of water" Tanner said.

Our mouths were dry completely so we were begging for water. Hopefully the village that we are going to will have some water. Suddenly the ground once again then once the shaking stopped the ground started cracking from all sides. Some cracks were going to separate us from the path to the village so we had to jump over a few before it got too big for us to jump over. We turned around and saw the ground suddenly sink into the Earth, tons of sand was just flowing down. If we didn't hurry the sand would take us with it but unfortunately we didn't have enough energy to run so we had to think of something quickly.

"Oh I wish I had my Altaria with me right now" Kelli screamed.

"I know, our Pokémon would be very helpful in this situation but we don't have them so we have to think of something" Jessica replied.

Then something grabbed us from underneath the sand then threw us away from the sinking sand. Whatever dragged us it sure did it quickly and took us a fair distance away from it.

"What took us here?" Misty wondered.

"A mean green fighting machine" Tanner answered laughing.

"Um…yeah" Kelli replied.

"Come on I'm just kidding around" Tanner said.

We then continued walking to the village; we would be there in 5 minutes we figured. We saw a few creatures pass us like snakes and lizards. Suddenly the wind picked up ferociously then three giant sand tornados came out of nowhere. Dark clouds came above us and the tornados were heading right toward us.

"RUN!!!" Dawn cried.

We ran south while the tornados were traveling toward us. The wind was crazy and sand was blowing everywhere which made it really hard to see. In fact we had no idea which way we were going, we turned left and right a few times. The tornados got closer and the wind was too strong for us to resist to it swung us the opposite direction we were going. It hurt our butts once we landed but luckily we were alright. The tornados were going the opposite way from us. The tornados kept going for a while until it stopped and the clouds just disappeared. We looked around and saw the village but it looked further than before.

"Aww we are even further from it now" Brock whined.

We had no choice but to keep walking. The heat seemed to get even worse the more we walked. Then we heard a noise, we saw a claw pop out of the sand then go back in. We were starting to worry since it could be the creature that took us away from the sinking sand. Then a sand bump came out and it traveled past us and circled us. Finally the thing popped up it was a giant insect. It looked a bit like a prey mantis; then again it had a bit of an alien look.

"Wait hold the phone this thing saved our lives to eat us" Tanner yelled confused.

The creature which we called the Dune sand monster charged at us, it continued to until it managed to grab Kelli. Storm jumped in and grabbed onto the dune sand monster and started punching it. When Storm hit its eye it let go of Kelli then Storm took her to safety. Ash decided to play hero and got the monsters attention. The dune sand monster chased Ash around, then Ash fell so the monster managed to grab him. Misty grabbed her mallet then whacked it I the head causing its eyes to pop out for a few seconds. It dropped Ash so he managed to get away.

It seemed all Misty did was make it angrier. So we ran while the monster went underground. The dune sand monster dug under us then rose and stuck its claw out to see if we got us. We kept running until we all tripped and fell in…water. We all looked around, we were in an oasis.

"Water" I said happily.

We all drank up and got some strength back. The monster came up again and started to swipe its claws at us. We went into the water and swam in it not only to get away but to cool down. The monster seems to be afraid of the water so it didn't dare to get in. This gave us an idea of how to get rid of it. Ash, Misty and Tanner got out of the water and grabbed a rock which was hot but they put it I the water to cool down then they threw it onto the monsters head getting its attention. They ran to the edge of the water then jumped in, the monster tried to stop at the edge but we tripped it by putting all our legs out and since the creature wasn't heavy the monster tripped with ease.

When it fell into the water it seemed to melt or dissolve because it looked like it was made of sand. After about 10 seconds the dune sand monster disappeared in the water. We enjoyed yet another victory. We refilled our bottles then continued our way to the village. We got there around 15 minutes and it wasn't too hard this time since w were hydrated and cooled. We saw some pyramids now all we had to do was figure which one has King Tut's tomb in it.

**Well a lot of stuff happened before we got to the village but now that we are at the village all we have to do is figure which pyramid has the second orb. That shouldn't be too hard, should it? I will update soon.**


	37. Village Treasures, Dawn's Frenzy

**Guess we have some village trouble as there is an ancient Egyptian treasure which a certain person of our group gets and something happens to him/her, read on to find out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

We looked around the village and it was pretty plain, there were some huts and a market. It was a little strange that there was a village like this in the middle of the desert but we didn't worry about it. We decided to look through the market and they had many interesting things and some stuff we could use. There were some carved skulls which were creepy but they also had many artifacts too, such as statues of pharaohs. Then Dawn came across a golden necklace with rubies, emeralds and sapphire gems around it. Dawn thought it was beautiful and she really wanted it but the price was high. She did something that she will regret. Because of her strong desire to have it she snatched it. She thought that she could at least try it.

So she walked away from that table and put it on.

"Hey has anyone seen Dawn?" Tanner asked everyone.

When Tanner found her he saw that necklace around her neck.

"What do you think?" Dawn asked doing a pose of hers.

"So beautiful" Tanner answered.

Dawn blushed;

"You think so?"

"I know so" Tanner replied.

"How did you pay for that Dawn?" Tanner asked with curiosity.

"Um well I kind of borrowed it so I can see what it looks like on me" Dawn replied.

"Dawn you can't steal stuff" Tanner told her.

Dawn gave him puppy dog eyes;

"Oh alright but as long as you return it after" Tanner said.

This made Dawn happy and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Soon the whole group came together to share what we found. Brock found many useful things that will come in handy during our journey. We all chose to stay near the village for the night and start fresh in the morning. Everyone commented on Dawn's gorgeous necklace which made her feel happy. May was kind of jealous but she held that in her. Later that night the desert was still warm but not as hot as during the day. We set up our sleeping bags and lied on the sand. We all fell asleep but Dawn was struggling. Something was bothering her…something evil. She had a nightmare;

_Dream/Nightmare_

"_Dawn" a freaky voice kept saying to her._

_Dawn was so scared that tears came out of her eyes and wished that Tanner was there to hug her. She saw big purple eyes in front of her then two claws popped in front of her and grabbed her by the head and lifted her._

"_From the light comes the dark" the creepy voice yelled._

Dawn woke up being totally freaked out by her nightmare. It felt so real to her as if she actually was grabbed. Dawn had a big headache so she grabbed a bottle of water and walked around. The warm sand felt nice under her feet. She thought of what that dream was about. But she ignored it and tried to go back to sleep after an hour, luckily for her she fell asleep. We woke up the next morning in intense heat once again. We drank some water and decided to head to King Tut's tomb as soon as we find out which one it is. Tanner walked up to Dawn;

"Hey Dawn it is time to return the necklace" Tanner told her.

"Never, I will never return this necklace" she yelled at him.

"Dawn are you ok?" Tanner asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I don't feel too good" Dawn replied.

"Ok maybe you should sit down" Ash told her.

Dawn nodded in agreement; she sat down with her head between her legs. The whole gang was worried about her since she never acted that aggressively. So I went up to Dawn to ask again but then she looked at me with shining purple eyes and laughed an evil laugh. This freaked me out so I jumped back. Dawn then levitated herself to the air as a purple aura was around her. Then Dawn said words we didn't understand and sand monsters were coming from the ground. The monsters were huge; at least 8 meters.

"Dawn what are you doing?" Jessica yelled to her.

Dawn then ordered the monsters to destroy everything in her sight. We had no choice but to run from the attack. Everyone in the village fled as the monsters continued their assault.

"The guy who was selling the necklace looked up and saw that the necklace was around Dawn's neck;

"Oh no she has Grazu's necklace" the man said nervously.

"What's that?" Kelli asked.

"Well Garzu's necklace is an ancient artifact that has mystical powers that takes over a mortal person and gives those who wear it incredible powers and the abilities to control giant sand monsters that are unstoppable, but it makes the person evil and they lose control and only thirst for destruction" the man explained.

"Jeez man we have to stop her" May said.

"Yes but the only way is to take the necklace off her neck but that will be very though and I had the 'NOT FOR SALE' sign up but she probably didn't see it" the man told us.

"I have a plan, I just hope it works" Tanner said.

"Watch out Tanner" Brock told him.

Tanner went up to Dawn and looked up to her;

"Dawn do you remember me?" Tanner asked loudly.

Dawn's reply was an insanity laugh and blasted an energy blast next to him causing Tanner to fall sideways.

"Dawn, I love you" Tanner shouted.

Dawn suddenly looked down at him and the insanity kind of went down. Dawn's eyes turned back to normal then purple than normal.

"That's right Dawn fight it" Tanner encouraged her.

Dawn slowly went down to the ground; she desperately struggled to fight the thing that was controlling her. Tanner kept saying of all the things they have been through and that he loves her. He managed to get near Dawn and take off the necklace. Dawn turned back to normal and the sand monsters went back into the ground.

"I'm really sorry" Dawn apologized.

"Hey no sweat but next time please don't take anything without asking" Misty told her.

Dawn nodded, she then returned the necklace and the man put it away.

"I will never put this on the table again, thanks kids" the man told us.

"No problem but we were just wondering, which pyramid has King Tut's tomb?' Storm asked.

"The one in the middle right there" he said pointing to a pyramid in the centre of others.

"Thank you" we said as we went to that pyramid.

After a short walk we were at the entrance of the pyramid hat contains the second orb.

**Sorry that the chapter was mostly about Tanner and Dawn but I managed to make a good plot LOL. We are at the pyramid and now all we have to do is find where King Tut's tomb is in the pyramid so this will be quite an adventure and you can't miss it. I will update soon.**


	38. Pyramid of Traps

**I will answer your question Jessica, there will be a sequel and a third but unfortunately the heroes in this story will not be in the second but you all will be here in the third, sorry it is just how my story works. Although Tanner will go on in the second since I have plans for his part.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

We looked at the entrance of the pyramid,. It was pretty big but we don't know how to open the door to get it. Then Jessica looked at something written on the wall and said those words.

"Ah hu nah ca rezu matcha ta" she said.

The door suddenly opened.

"Hey Jessica I didn't know you could speak Egyptian" Kelli said.

"I didn't know either those words just came out of my mouth" Jessica replied.

We entered the pyramid and we saw it was very dark; actually it was pitch black and smelt kind of funny. Then automatically flames popped up from torches on the wall. Now the pyramid was light up it seemed that we have to walk through a pathway first. All we saw were bricks along the pathway and some drawings on the wall. We walked for two minutes then Ash stepped on something without noticing. Thousands of arrows were shooting right in front of us.

"Whoa" Ash shouted.

The arrows stopped;

"We have to be careful this pyramid must be filled of traps like this" I told everyone.

If the group took a few more steps we would have all been killed. We analyzed everything very carefully so nothing like that arrow thing happens again. It wasn't long before we came to the end of the path. We looked around and saw different levels and entrances to other areas. It was kind of like bridges all over the place that lead to a room.

"This must be the main chamber" Brock said.

"Yeah let's keep going straight, I have read that a pharaoh's body is underneath the pyramid so I guess we have to find a way down" I told everyone.

We walked across the yellow stone brick bridge and went into another path. But as soon as we entered it a wall came down behind us we did the usual knock and call for help technique but that was just a waste of time. So we had no choice but to keep walking, then a boulder dropped from the roof and started to roll right towards us.

"Boulder!" May screamed.

We ran for our lives trying to avoid being squashed. Then we saw in the distance that there was no floor. Fortunately for us there were vines so we jumped onto the vines. The boulder fell into the blackness; we swung ourselves to the next pathway. While we were walking we turned to the side and noticed the weird looking floor tiles but Storm didn't worry about it but as soon as he stepped on it, it started shaking so he quickly jumped off then both floor tiles opened, it was a trapdoor. We looked down and saw spikes; this gave us chills down our spines. We jumped over a few more of these trapdoors then at last we found ourselves at the second bridge.

"Well I guess we are doing well" Misty said.

"Yeah but I have a feeling that the traps are going to get worse the closer we get to the bottom" Tanner told her.

We all looked up seeing the first bridge; we actually were pretty far from it. We looked down and saw only one more bridge then we saw ground.

"Awesome, only one more bridge to cross then we will be there" Dawn said.

"Hm I am not so sure" Brock said suspiciously.

We went straight and this time the path was wider had we had to pass a couple of rooms along the way. In the rooms there were some jars with nothing in them and …bats were in the room. The bats repeatedly attacked us and wouldn't stop. We tried to punch a few but they were so quick. All of us had cuts of our bodies and were bleeding so all we could do is run. We had to sing on a few vines and jump over some trapdoors again. Including the bats made it harder to avoid these things. After of running, jumping and avoiding, a wall dropped behind us, so the bats couldn't go through. We were worried that the wall closed on us since it could mean that were about to face something much worse. Suddenly bolts of electricity came from the roof shooting from different holes so we had to try our best and avoid them. Going through all those bolts wasn't easy since so many were striking the ground.

With mere luck we passed that area and reached the final bridge. We walked across it and entered the final level or so we thought. There were flames shooting from the side wall. We managed to dodge them, and then we came upon giant wooden hammers went up and down from the ceiling. We had to time the running part perfectly or we will all become pancakes. A soon as the hammers lifted up we ran past it. We had to do that a couple of times so everyone went through. More bats came to us and started attacking but they weren't the only things attacking us statue jackals came to life, they were the size of German Sheppard dogs. They were made of gold so it would be tough to fight them.

"Man first bats and now golden jackals, how can we beat them?" Kelli wondered.

"We have to try" Jessica said.

We started fighting them but it was no use there were too many bats and the jackals just hurt our fists so we did the usual run. The bats and jackals were chasing us and wouldn't stop. Then our gang tripped and a wall came down behind us so the bats and golden jackals couldn't get us. We looked around and saw that this room has sand for its floor; we looked above us and saw a brick stone roof. Those bridges must be beyond that roof so that means we were under the pyramid.

"It seems we faced all the traps that were set here" Tanner said.

"Yeah…wait look at that" May said pointing to a coffin.

**We made it through all the traps and now we found a coffin, could it be King Tut's or is it someone else's? I will update soon.**


	39. Mummy!

**Jeez looks like we are going to have some fun with some mummies and no it isn't the parent type of mummies LOL.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

We walked towards the coffin very slowly. Once he got up to it, we looked around to see if we could find the orb but it was nowhere in sight.

"The orb must be inside the coffin" Kelli suggested.

"Yuk, are you serious" Jessica replied.

We tried to open the coffin but it was shut pretty tight. We kept trying until it finally opened and dust came out as well as strong winds for some unknown reason. We looked inside and there was a mummy inside. It was a rotten corpse wrapped around in liner strips. May, Dawn, Kelli and Jessica were freaked out by the dead body but it still had some soft tissue on it. We checked the coffin from tip to toe but found nothing.

"There is nothing here" Ash said.

"Then where could it be, the guardian told us it would be at King Tut's tomb" Misty said.

"Maybe this isn't King Tut's tomb, there could be more things we have to go through before we get there" Storm guessed.

"Well I know one thing, this isn't King Tut's tomb" Jessica told us.

"How do you know?" May asked.

"Well for some reason I can read this and it says 'Here lays Kasata'" Jessica said.

"Oh man I was really hoping that after all those traps that we would be finished" Tanner complained.

"Well there is another tunnel this way so let's go there" I told everyone.

So we walked into the tunnel but behind us the mummy turned its head. We walked around see drawings of a beetle called Scarab Beetle. We saw a few of them walk by us, just crawling under the walls and sand. The mummy from the coffin crept behind us, he smelt something funny;

"Hey do you guys smell that?" I asked.

"Don't look at me" Ash said.

We turned around and saw the mummy there standing before us.

"Ak nu sacrau ha" the mummy said.

"I can translate his talk, he is saying we shouldn't be here" Jessica told us.

"Well just say we need to grab something from King Tut's tomb and we will be off" Brock told Jessica to say.

"Usa drck nu kino Tut felo ra" Jessica told the mummy.

"Moru na setu year dier" the mummy shouted.

Jessica gulped.

"We said we aren't going to get out of here alive" Jessica told us.

"Cool, wait not cool, so not cool" Tanner said.

More mummies appeared and surrounded us. We did the best thing, we ran. We ended up in new chambers going across more bridges. We even entered walls that spun and ended at different places so that separated us. We crossed each other's path once in a while but we were all going in circles and we were all be chased by a mummy.

_The Mummy Dance Song_

_A rotten body is chasing you_

_He is wrapped in linen strip_

_And is after you_

_All you do is run away am I right?_

_Well there is something you should know_

_Don't miss your chance to see_

_The mummy dance_

_Moving their hips is how they do it_

_Shaking their hands_

_Moving their feet around the sphinx_

_They do it once every thousand years so_

_Don't miss your chance to see_

_The mummy dance_

_The mummy dance_

We were running around for ages still going through the same route until we all bumped into each other. The mummies once again surrounded us, so we had no choice but to fight and Misty went up to one of those mummies and kicked it straight in the head. It's head went flying off.

"What, I can do that, lets tear them apart" I said.

"Right behind you" Tanner said.

"Hey Johnny Rotten" I called to one of them.

I kicked it straight in the stomach but nothing worked, it kept coming for me.

"Ah kicks to the stomach don't work" I shouted.

"Neither do kicks to the head" Tanner yelled as a headless mummy was chasing him.

The whole gang tried to fight but nothing worked since how could you kill something that is already dead. After a while we gave up as we tried everything.

"Erak nu sa ha decru playo" the mummy that we released yelled.

"He said enough playing around he wants us dead" Jessica told us.

"English, what's wrong with you" Tanner yelled at the mummy angrily.

"Very well, it seems you pitiful children aren't Egyptian at all" the leader mummy told us.

"Oh so you can speak English" Dawn said.

"Yes now back to business you kids shouldn't be here, it is a forbidden are and all trespasser must die" the leader mummy told us.

We tried to persuade him but nothing got to him. Suddenly small sand hills were created and scarab beetles poured out of it. We all screamed in fear as the little buggers were coming closer to us. Brock grabbed a torch from the wall and set some of the beetles on fire but there were too many of them.

"You see these little critters eat flesh and it has been a while since they ate something fresh" the leader mummy told us.

Then Brock remembered something, we went into our bags and took out all our deodorants then he threw them at the beetles then he set the cans on fire. The cans exploded taking the beetles and mummies with them. The walls were unharmed luckily since the explosion wasn't nearly enough to crack it. We went through a tunnel, then cross a bridge and finally turned right where we went into a room full of gold and artifacts. Our eyes sparkled seeing the treasure.

"This is the pharaoh's treasure room, it is close to his coffin" I told everyone.

"I wish I could take some gold but we have more important things to do" Storm said.

We walked out and entered another room just opposite of it. We walked up to it and went inside and there it was…King Tut's tomb.

**Yes we are here and yes we will get the second orb. But who said it will be easy? This is getting exciting even for me. I will update soon.**


	40. King Tut's Tomb: The Second Orb

**We are at the place where the second orb is and all we have to do is get it. I am sorry for my mistakes in a few of my last chapters but unfortunately I don't have time to check over the chapter, I have intense homework so it is hard for me, but I'm sure you would get what I meant also the mummy fight was from Yu-gi-oh the movie, sorry I thought it would be funny to add it in.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

We entered the tomb seeing that it was pretty plain except with two giant, golden men statues with jackal heads. King Tut's coffin was there too and it was a lot more detailed than the other one.

"Are you sure this is it?" Kelli asked Jessica.

"Yes, I can read the language on the coffin and it says 'Here lays King Tut'" Jessica answered.

"I still don't get how you can read Egyptian" Tanner told her.

"Yeah it is strange…hey look" Jessica said pointing to an orb which was above the coffin.

"The second orb" Storm cheered.

We walked up to it, and then we heard some noises. We turned around and the two jackal soldiers came to life, also King Tut's coffin was shaking. The jackal soldiers attacked with their weapons by trying to cut us in half. We had a few close calls then King Tut's coffin opened. King Tut came out in his mummified form and got out.

"How dare you enter my tomb" he yells.

"That's good at least you can speak English" Tanner told him.

"When you opened one of the coffins in this pyramid, you released a curse to awaken all mummies" King Tut told us.

"Ohhhh" we all replied.

"Kill them" King Tut ordered the jackal soldiers.

The jackal soldiers attacked with their weapons again. They tried to step on us as well and since the tomb wasn't big, it was hard to dodge them.

"Ak nu King Tut ya su for guna" Jessica yelled.

"Jessica?" King Tut replied.

"You know me?" she asked.

"Of course you are my great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great granddaughter, that is why you can speak Egyptian so fluently and read it well too, no wonder you all could enter the pyramid, I thought you broke in" King Tut told us.

King Tut ordered the jackal soldiers to stop their attack.

"Oh so that explains it, what did the entrance say anyway?" Dawn asked.

"I knew I had something to do with me being Egyptian because the entrance said 'I have royal blood, open my pyramid'" Jessica explained.

"I'm really sorry I didn't know who you were at first it has been so long" King Tut apologized.

"No sweat, we were just wondering if we could have that orb above you and we will go because we have some business to take care of" Jessica said.

"Oh sure no problem, I have no idea how that got there" King Tut told us.

He was about to get the orb until the ground was cracking and soon a small vortex appeared in front of us and you wouldn't believe what came out of it. Those creatures that we battled at Spear Pillar but they were different, it seems they have gotten bigger and stronger. They attacked our group with full force. King Tut's jackal soldiers offered some help by whacking some of them. King Tut had trouble fighting since he was pretty much a skeleton. Our group on the other hand managed by using some fighting skills. Tanner grabbed a stone brick from the ground and threw it at one of their heads. They clawed at our group and some got injured by the gashes they gave us. Then King Tut started saying some words in Egyptian;

"We don't have time for your mystic mumbo jumbo" Tanner yelled at him.

Suddenly those small sand hills popped up and more of those scarab beetles came out and attacked the creatures. King Tut gave Tanner a dirty look for what he said before, Tanner sweat dropped.

"Hehe sorry" he replied.

The creatures were unphased by the beetles and blew fire from their mouths which was a new technique they must have learned or these are completely new creatures. The beetles were wiped out and there was only one way to stop them, we had to get the second orb. Tanner knew this so he did the bolt; he jumped onto the coffin and almost grabbed it until he was knocked down by one of the creatures. The jackal soldiers were defeated since the creatures just tore them apart even if they were made from gold. The creatures seemed to be far more powerful than we thought. The creatures surrounded us, but they didn't know that Tanner was out of the circle so; he got up and went for the second orb. He put his hand on;

"Hey ugly" he called out to them.

The creatures turned around as he yanked the second orb from the wall. The creatures roared in frustration and returned into the vortex.

"Yes you did it Tanner" I cheered.

"My hero" Dawn said giving him a kiss.

"Now that we have both orbs what do we do?" Ash asked.

"I remember what the guardian said but first lets go outside" Brock told us.

"It was nice to see you grandpa but how do we get back up" Jessica wondered.

"Just take the shortcut" he said pointing to a stairway.

"That will take you straight to the entrance" King Tut told us.

"Awesome, thanks gramps, let's go" Misty yelled in joy.

We ran up the stairs all the way to the top, Jessica said the words to open the entrance again and we were out.

"Hooray" we all cheered.

"Okay let's do this" Brock said.

But once he grabbed the orbs…BOOM!!!

"What was that?" May cried.

Then the whole Earth was shaking and heavy amounts of energy were upon the Earth, black clouds and severe storms came upon everyone. Then we looked in front of us and saw the land was disappearing into darkness. Suddenly the guardian appeared.

"The worlds have collided you must hurry" the guardian told us, and then disappeared.

"Man this is intense, hurry Brock" Kelli told him.

The entire were was cracking and violent winds picked up taking out cities, huge thunderbolts strike the land. This was also happening to the Pokémon world, the people themselves were dying by being crushed or electrified. Brock lifted the orbs in front of him where the circles were, and then two beams came out of the circles and created some kind of rip in the dimensions. We all jumped in.

**Oh no the worlds have collided, do we have enough time to save everyone or will we become extinct? What type of dimension have we gone into? Is it safe or is it so dangerous that we may be killed? I will update soon.**


	41. The Universal Realm

**We have entered the Universal Realm which is the centre of our worlds. This is the place where we must but things in order. I hope we can make it in time since the collision has already happened.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

We were floating around in the rip going to our destination. Once again we were spinning like crazy;

"We're gonna die, we're gonna die, first I'm gonna *spew*" Tanner yelled then he spewed.

We saw many different colours around us then we saw space. It wasn't long before we fell onto hard ground. We got up and looked around, it was an amazing sight. There were giant rocks floating around and we were on one of them. There were auras above and around us, which were colourful; also it kind of looked like space since there was a black sky with stars. We turned to the side and saw both worlds colliding. The two Earth's smashed into each other and now strong bolts of electricity were in between them. The guardian came to us again;

"I'm glad you made it but you don't have much time, you see this is my home and I watch over the two worlds, I call it the Universal Realm. It is sort of like a control for both worlds any problems can be solved here, I needed your help since those creatures you have been fighting appeared here and are much more powerful than the ones you faced on the two Earths. This is why I needed your help" the guardian explained.

"How come you couldn't get the orbs and just transport us here since you can teleport?" Kelli asked.

"True I could have teleported you here to save lots of time but I figured you weren't ready to face the dangers here so collecting the two orbs I made was training for you all" the guardian explained.

"Oh fair enough now what do we have to do?" Ash asked.

"Over there is a sphere where that light is, all you have to do is throw it between the two worlds and it will separate them but the creatures put a shield up so I don't know how to get it until now, you see that moving rock over on the darker side, you see that leads to the shadow sector where there is a special bomb that can take out the shield, travel there first then come back here and stop the worlds from destruction" the guardian told us.

"How come you couldn't do that?" Misty asked.

"I have to handle these creatures now go and I will see you at the sphere area soon, you have 1 hour before it is too late to save the worlds" the guardian said.

"Okay thanks guardian for explaining everything, let's go quickly" I told everyone.

We started our Universal Realm journey by jumping on from floating rock to floating rock. Luckily the rocks weren't too far from each other. We had to hurry since to do all that in 1 hour wasn't going to be easy. More of those creatures that we faced at King Tut's tomb appeared. Suddenly we felt balls in our pockets;

"All right our Pokémon are back" May cheered.

"Let's kick some monster butt" Storm said.

"Pika Pika chu" a small mouse screeched.

"Pikachu, how did you get here" Ash wondered with a happy yet curious look on his face.

"The guardian must have given us them back" Jessica said.

"Who knew that she was really useful for something?"Tanner said.

We all summoned our Pokémon and beat the monsters easily since we have learnt a lot of skills during our journey by fighting solo and with our Pokémon. We continued to go to that moving rock which will take us to the shadow sector. We still had awhile to go but with our powerful buddies by our side it made the job a lot quicker. We faced many new foes like giant dragonflies, green creatures with a horn, trolls and even a few dark Pokémon. Then lightning struck in front of us, it seemed that the collision itself would cause problems along the way. New species popped up but they did even but up a challenge.

"Ha to think we struggled against these guys, that training really paid off" Storm told us.

"Yeah having our Pokémon back has helped a lot" Brock replied.

I looked to the side and for a second there I thought I saw a dark cloud moving right in front of me and if that wasn't creepy enough I could have sworn it had…a face!

"What's wrong?" May asked.

"Nothing, I'm ok" I replied.

Jumping from rock to rock got tiring but we were getting close. But then we had a bit of trouble since two floating rocks were too far apart for us to jump. There were two floating mechanical spheres that floated beside them.

"What the?" Tanner said confused.

"How do we get across, these two spheres must activate a bridge or something" Kelli told us.

"Well there are two ball slots it looks like let's put them in there" Brock suggested.

So we put both spheres into the slots and an energy bridge popped out. So we walked across it thinking why it was so easy to activate the bridge. It wasn't long before we found out, just before the moving rock a whole bunch of creatures were there. It seemed there were 50 of them at least. They surrounded us; another species has been discovered by us. It was brown with very sharp sword attached to them. They all attacked at once but Pikachu let off a powerful thunder attack which wiped out half of them. Our other Pokémon took care of the rest;

"Altaria use dragon breath" Kelli shouted.

"Grotle use…huh?" Tanner said as his Pokémon evolved into Torterra.

"Awesome, Torterra use leaf storm" Tanner told him as the leaf storm knocked out the rest of the monsters.

We congratulated Tanner for his evolved Pokémon. All the creatures blocking the way were defeated, so we got onto the moving rock as it took us to the Shadow Sector.

**I guess things are going well since our Pokémon are back and I hope everyone is happy with that. I spent most of this chapter explaining what we have to do and what's been happening. I hope that answered some of your questions. I also hope that you got a clear picture of what the Universal Realm looks like and now we enter the Shadow Sector, a dark place. Now I bet this question is on everybody's mind: What or who was that black cloud? **


	42. Welcome to the Shadow Sector

**What secrets lie in the mysterious shadow sector? This is the place where the creatures are at their strongest since the environment for some unknown reason doubles their strength and speed due to the evil inside them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

We were just looking at our surroundings to occupy ourselves. The sky was just black, and there seemed to be less light the more we go to the Shadow Sector. It took awhile but at last we arrived there. We jumped off the moving rock and landed on what seemed to be a steel floor.

"I never knew that the Shadow Sector would be so technically advanced" Kelli said.

We walked around and saw what looked like a miniature city. We all had a hunch that this wasn't originally here but someone or something built it. We saw a sign and it said 'Alpha area- turn right', 'Beta area- turn left' and 'Delta area- go straight'.

"Which way should we go?" May wondered.

"I'm not sure, we don't have time for this we have to get that bomb" Storm replied.

We separated into groups; Ash, Misty, Tanner and Dawn went to Alpha area, May, Brock and I went into Beta area while Storm, Kelli and Jessica went to Delta area. Ash's group seemed to go into a prison since there were cells with certain creatures in there. Then flying cameras caught them and started shooting lasers at them. They had to dodge the lasers as aliens who were small, green and have sharp teeth attacked them so Misty sent out her Coralsola who used spike cannon. This managed to knock the little aliens. Then Dawn pressed a button near the cells which set the prisoners free, they seemed to thank Ash's gang in some other language. Then the prisoners seemed to attack the other security, laser shooting bots.

At the Beta area May's gang seemed to enter into a room full of shiny looking crystals. We weren't sure what it was. But suddenly all these monsters came in and they seemed they are protecting the strange crystals. We had to fight them since they were unleashing a whole bunch of attacks on us.

"Charmeleon use flamethrower" I told him.

Charmeleon's flamethrower attacked did some damage followed by May's Blaziken's fire spin which knocked them out.

"Stop, don't attack the Randiorium" one of the creatures yelled.

"Randiorium? What's that?" Brock asked.

"Randiorium is a special type of crystal only found only on a one planet called Sarrea since there are no more shadow crystals left in this realm since we used them all up we had to find another source powerful enough to do the job" the creature told us.

"Sorry but these Randiorium are being put into bad use so we must destroy them" I told the creature then we attacked all the Randiorium.

The creature got really angry and attacked but Blaziken countered using sky uppercut. We didn't find the bomb so we were hoping that the others did. Meanwhile at the Delta area Storm's gang found the bomb in glass. They approached it until more monsters attacked them but this time there were too many of them and their Pokémon were defeated. They were just about to strike Kelli until Tanner's Torterra used razor leaf followed by an earthquake. It wasn't long before we broke the glass and obtained the bomb.

"Hey look it says on the side EMP bomb" Brock told us.

"Yeah now let's get going we only have…30 minutes to get back and go all the way to the sphere" Dawn replied.

We ran out of Delta area back to that moving rock. Then we looked to the side and just noticed that a big ball of energy was right beside us and it seemed that that was the source of the Shadow Sector. But we didn't; have time to worry about that we had to get to the sphere. We were just about to go back onto the moving rock until giant stone golems appeared in front of us.

"Oh shiznit" Tanner said.

The golems were huge and they seemed to have a taste for crushing things. They tried to stop us but they missed since they were slow but the stomp caused shock waves which made us fall to the ground. We had no hope in stopping these golems on our own since they were too big to be attacked by our Pokémon and also it is not a Pokémon so it wasn't affected by water. We had to find a way through them or at least something to stall them until we can get away. We had no choice but to go back into one of the three areas so we picked to go into Delta. The golems followed us and crushed everything in sight.

"We have to find a way through them we are running out of time" Misty shouted.

"We do these things come from, we know that they are not form Earth…or are they?" Tanner wondered.

"Well these things must have a leader or something they wouldn't attack us or build this Shadow Sector lair or stop us from saving our worlds" I told everyone.

We were back into the room we found the EMP bomb and there was nothing there except shattered glass.

"That's funny; I would figure that there would be more creatures than what we faced" Jessica wondered.

The golems were still after us, Brock then found a self destruct switch for emergencies only. He pulled it and an alarm was ringing as well as a flashing red light.

"We got to get out of here I pulled the self destruct sequence so it should take out these golems and this lair" Brock told us.

"Good work Brock, how convenient that you found a self destruct switch" Ash replied.

We ran through the golem's legs since we had only 1 minute to get out of there. The golems were desperately slow and not to smart either so they struggled to catch us. We jumped onto the moving rock and moved away from the Shadow Sector. The…BOOM!!! The lair was completely obliterated as well as those golems.

"Awesome, now that that lair is gone we don't have to worry about any more creatures since they were killed in the explosion" Tanner cheered.

With the EMP bomb in our grasp we were on our way to the sphere.

**The Shadow Sector lair has been taken down but are all the monsters gone, there were too few creatures for them to be at the lair. Will we make it in time to get the sphere? I will update soon. **


	43. DeadZone

**We don't have much time to get to the sphere, we must hurry. When will we ever see that black cloud? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

The moving rock took us back to where we were. We looked up and saw we were still far away from the sphere. We looked at the two worlds and saw that they were scrunching up even more although they still weren't into the obliteration stage yet it was just the collision stage bit.

"How much time do we have now?" Tanner asked Dawn.

"We only have…10 minutes" Dawn cried.

"We don't have time to lose" May said.

We all jumped from floating rock to floating rock again. Now with no monsters left it was easier than before. Small meteors shot out from the colliding planets and were falling upon us. We dodged them as fast as we could. The small meteors were powerful enough to break the large floating rocks. We rushed to get away from the shower of meteor. It wasn't long before it ended but we were almost getting hit by an even worse thing than small meteors. Now they were big and knocked out the Universal Realms lands.

"Watch out" I yelled to May as a meteor was about to crush her but I managed to grab her hand and pull her away from her death.

"Thanks" May said.

"No problem" I replied.

The Universal Realm seemed to change as the auras turned from multi coloured to just blood red. This creeped us out but also it probably meant for us to hurry up. We were almost there until, something happened. Suddenly it seemed that the dimension was cracking glass, then it shattered a huge black and red vortex appeared in front of us. We held on tight to the floating rock's edge since the vortex was sucking up everything.

"What is that vortex?" Jessica screamed.

"It is the DeadZone, a place with eternal darkness" I told everyone.

"How do you know?" Misty asked.

"I have seen it on a cool anime show but I never knew it actually existed" I replied.

Our grip soon gave up and we all got sucked in. When we were in the DeadZone we were floating around in total darkness. We couldn't even see the group, just hear them scream. It wasn't long before the group stopped panicking and tried to figure a way out of this.

"Guess we failed" Storm said.

"No, I have learnt to never give up and I won't" Kelli told us.

"But how do we get out of here?" Dawn wondered.

We then all saw a light in the distance, we all tried to reach it and once we got close to it we saw that it was a small ball of light. Just when Misty was about to grab it a thing knocked Misty's hand away and appeared in front of us. It looked like a wave of energy then it started to take shape as a person in a cloak. Along with three more spirit men in cloaks.

"You all shouldn't have come here, now you must die" one of them said.

"Like we haven't heard that one before" Tanner replied rolling his eyes.

"I beg your pardon" another one yelled.

"You heard me" Tanner said angered.

"Luckily for you the Gold star has appeared near the Universal Realm and this ball of energy will give the power to escape but we won't let you" the cloaked spirits told us.

"Two questions; who are you and why won't you let us go?" Jessica asked.

"We are the forgotten souls of the DeadZone, you see we got sucked into the DeadZone and died here and now that you have entered it we can't you leave since it is the laws of this Zone, you must spend the rest of eternity in this darkness" they explained.

Then they zapped us with small bolts of electricity that wouldn't kill us but if we are exposed to it for too long then it would kill us. We all screamed struggling to hold and not to die. They even put the voltage up. They then stopped but Storm laughed;

"Haha to think you were all like us, look what has become of you just cold blooded killers" Storm told them.

This angered them and once again they shocked us. We all started to have chest pains and our muscles were twitching like crazy.

"Stop this why don't you guys escape with us" May yelled to them.

"We cannot disobey the laws of this zone" one of them told us.

"Why?" Brock asked them.

They stopped the zapping then grouped up and talked among themselves. It wasn't long before they told us that we had a deal so we let Misty close her eyes and feel the energy. Once she felt that she got enough, she screamed then unleashed the Gold star's energy which shattered the DeadZone's dimension wall and opened a portal that leads to the Universal Realm. We all jumped in, even the spirits. They thanked us and left the Universal Realm. We looked around and noticed we were closer to the sphere yet so far since the jump was massive.

"How do we get across?" Ash wondered.

"Jump" the guardian's voice told us.

"But we will fall" Kelli said.

"Trust me" the guardian replied.

We trusted her and we jumped but instead of falling we were floating forward incredibly fast like a rollercoaster which was very fun. We then landed three floating rocks away from the sphere. We were really excited so we jumped up all three rocks and landed onto the area where the sphere is. Our smiles went upside down when we got there since there were heaps of those creatures that were waiting for us. They were growling with anger, we saw the barrier that was protecting the sphere. We were wondering where the guardian was since she was supposed to be trying to defeat the creatures. Then we saw that she was tied up at the other end of the floating land.

"Guys it is too late to save the worlds" Dawn said.

We all gasped but then the guardian yelled to us;

"There is still 5 minutes left" the guardian told us.

"Alright, we still have time, come on everyone lets beat them and save the worlds" I told everyone.

"Yeah" the rest of them replied.

We all got ready for a battle of a lifetime.

**This is it, the fight that will decide the fate of our world and the Pokémon world. We are ever so close but with 5 minutes left, can we succeed? I will update soon.**


	44. Battle of a Lifetime

**We have almost completed our mission now all we have to do is take out all these creatures that are blocking our way. That shouldn't be too difficult…*gulp*. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

We all sent out our Pokémon to give us a hand. Our Pokémon did their best attacks which managed to get rid of some. Jessica sneakily went towards the guardian and untied her.

"Thank you Jessica" the guardian said.

"No problem, I just have a question, how did we fly when we jumped off the edge instead of falling?" Jessica asked.

"Well you see it is called a Gravitation Flow; this is a current of gravity that takes you a certain way" the guardian answered.

"Ok cool" Jessica replied.

Jessica got back into fighting along with the guardian who shot out light beams that sent the creatures flying. We struggled to throw the EMP bomb since there were so many things blocking the way and if we missed it would be all over. Another golem appeared in front of us but we managed to defeat it by causing it to fall off the floating rock. We also had to use our fists so we gave them a few punches here and there. Jessica got hurt by one of them which made Kelli angry, her eyes turned red;

"Don't ever hurt my friends" she screamed.

Kelli hit the creature with her unstoppable megaton kick. She helped Jessica up then a troll was about to hit Kelli until Storm managed to pull her away. He then told his Manetric to use thunder on the troll. May and Dawn worked together and created a bubble beam flamethrower. It was a very powerful attack by using Blaziken's and Piplup's attack. My Charmeleon was using metal claw to take out the baddies. It wasn't long before we were staring to get tired. There were hundreds of them just appearing out of nowhere. Well maybe somewhere but we don't know where.

"How many are there of these things?" Storm yelled.

"We are all going to die" Tanner said dramatically.

"No Tanner we aren't going to die" Storm replied.

The creature's numbers were starting to decrease but still there were too many of them. Misty saw a way to throw the EMP bomb so she grabbed it from Storm who was carrying it and threw it. We all watched it as it…hit. We all cheered that Misty's aim was great; Ash came up and hugged her tight. The shield went down and the sphere was there now ready to be used. The monsters were shocked but seemed to be double as protective as before.

"Quick there is two minutes left, you must grab the Lexus sphere and throw it between the two worlds" the guardian told us.

We all ran to get the sphere but the monsters were blocking our path completely. We tried to get passed them but they started clawing at us when we got close to them which scratched us. Charmeleon protected me from death with his metal claw which was followed up by a flamethrower. Our gang was getting injured really badly along with our Pokémon due to being out numbered. We only had one minute left until it was too late. But we didn't lose hope; we weren't going to let anyone die. We got up when we were knocked down and kept fighting. This confused the creatures.

"I'm not going to let you destroy everything" Ash shouted as he and Pikachu started swinging fists.

Misty used her mallet to take them out but the mallet seemed to start cracking due to it hitting so many hard things. We were thinking to ourselves if we only hurried more or didn't take this whole thing a little too lightly we would've had more time. But we were just kids pretty much and yet we are asked so much. We then thought that we were the only people that could do this; we were pretty much chosen ones. It is an honour but also pressure. I looked to the side and saw the black cloud again. It seemed to be watching the fight and when it noticed I was looking it moved away.

"Ok this is freaky but it looked like the same black cloud from my nightmare a while ago, the one where everyone was dead and it towered over me" I thought.

"Help" Dawn shrieked.

Tanner went to her rescue;

"Get away from my girl" Tanner growled as he kicked a creature straight in the head.

Tanner's Torterra used leaf storm which was very effective against our enemies. Most of our Pokémon fainted only Torterra and Manetric could stand up not even Charmeleon could fight any longer. Storm sneakily grabbed the Lexus sphere; the creatures saw that and grabbed it off him. May then grabbed it off one of the monsters but another creature took it off her. It was like pass to pass. Tanner then grabbed a rock he found on the ground and threw it and it hit a red monster at the back of the head.

"Ahh we are almost out of time there is only 30 seconds left" Dawn screeched.

We were all on the ground, pretty hurt from multiple attacks. The Lexus sphere was no longer in the grasp of a creature instead it was on the ground. Only 20 seconds left till it was over. Ash saw a chance so he got up and ran past the monsters, avoiding their attacks and running as fast as he could. There was 10 seconds left; he grabbed the Lexus sphere and he threw it. We all watched the sphere as it…missed!!!

**Oh no Ash has missed when he threw the Lexus sphere. What is going to happen now? With only 10 seconds how is it possible to stop the destruction of the two worlds? The next chapter will be the last one so I hope you liked this last battle. I will update soon. **


	45. Back to Normal?

**Ahh Ash missed, what do we do now? This is ridiculous how can this story have an ending. I hope you l enjoy this last chapter. I know it is shorter than the others but this is more of a finish upper. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

Ash has thrown the Lexus sphere but he missed and now there were 4 seconds left, I ran and jumped up. I managed to grab the sphere and I threw it between the two worlds. The sphere suddenly exploded and a huge barrier separated the two worlds. The two Earths were going backwards back to their original place.

"Was it too late?" I asked the guardian.

"No you all did it, the worlds are safe" the guardian replied.

There was a moment of silence and then we all jumped for joy with a loud cheer.

"Yeah we did it" May yelled.

The guardian smiled at us and was also very cheery. We looked at the worlds which were back in there original spots. The creatures disappeared again and this time never to return. Once we rejoiced we got serious again since we won't see each other ever again.

"I'm sorry you will have to leave each other" the guardian told us.

We looked at Ash and his gang from the Pokémon world, I held May's hands. Tanner did the same except he held Dawn's hands. I had tears in my eyes since I would never see May again. Tanner and Dawn hugged each other.

"Good bye guys it was fun and great to meet you all" Ash said.

We all waved to him and the rest.

"Time to go" the guardian said as she teleported Ash, Misty, Brock, May and Dawn. A tear of mine fell to the ground and soaked into the ground.

"Goodbye" I weakly said.

Once all the people from the Pokémon returned to their world. The guardian gave us a chance to say farewell to the rest of the gang since we lived in different parts of the world.

"See ya everyone you have all been awesome friends" Storm said as he disappeared, Kelli and Jessica waved goodbye to us as they also disappeared. Tanner and I gave a hand shake to each other.

"Later man and take care" I said to him.

"Likewise" he replied as we both disappeared.

"Hahaha it is far from over yet" a mysterious figure said.

I was transported to my house but I then noticed that Tanner was next to me.

"Hey you don't live here" I told him.

"I know I have no idea why I'm here" Tanner said.

"Well at least everything is back to normal" I said looking around.

"Yeah but how am I going to get home" Tanner wondered.

Then we both saw something, something very familiar;

"What the…" I said.

TO BE CONTINUED

**That's it the end of the first Pokémon world/ our world crossover story and yes there will be a sequel and a third. I thank all the brave heroes who saved the two worlds but now something else has popped up which will cause more mayhem than before. Unfortunately I will not be using all the heroes from this story into the sequel only Tanner will be in the next as well as me and the Pokémon characters. The rest of you will return in the third story so I hope you don't forget I will send you all a PM to tell you when it is coming up and you can tell me if you want to be in it. I think that is best if everyone in this story reads the sequel since you will have no idea what the third will be about and it may confuse you when you are back into the story. I hope you all enjoy the upcoming sequel. Goodbye. **


End file.
